SWEET LOVE IN A SONG
by rabivale
Summary: Se trata sobre una chica llamada Mika que está en 4 de secundaria. En el festival de canto, asiste un chico llamado Natsume,es el famoso cantante. Mika se lleva mal con Natsume. Mika llega a sentir sentimientos por Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET LOVE IN A SONG**

Hola amigos, soy nueva en esto pero trataré de esforzarme para que les agrade lo que escribo, mi historia se llama: SWEET LOVE IN A SONG. (DULCE AMOR EN UNA CANCIÓN)

Aquí les envió el capitulo, espero que les guste, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿no creen? Bueno, sigamos.

PERSONAJES:

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: Mika, Natsume.

PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: Rui, Bori, Suki, Misaki, Micky, Yuki.

ARGUMENTO:

Se trata sobre una chica llamada Mika que está en 4 ° de secundaria. Un día se lleva a cabo un festival de canto, dónde cada chica de cada salón va a concursar, por acuerdo del salón, Mika salió a cantar, en un principio tenía nervios (lo cual es muy común) pero lo que importa es la valentía de enfrentar tus propios miedos. En el festival de canto, asiste un chico llamado Natsume, es muy popular con las chicas ya que es el famoso cantante, él asistió al concurso de canto con el propósito de buscar una compañera de canto para sus demás conciertos. Al principio, Mika se encuentra con Natsume y digamos que no se llevan tan bien, pero en el transcurso de la historia, Mika llega a sentir sentimientos tan fuertes por Natsume. Natsume siempre le está protegiendo a Mika, ellos dos se enfrentarán a tremendas dificultades, problemas, exnovias y en fin de esto trata la historia.

**CAPITULO 1**

**¡¿QUÉ? ¡UN CHICO CANTANTE EN NUESTRO COLEGIO!**

Es un día muy caluroso, en el colegio se llevará a cabo un festival de canto, dónde escogen a cada alumna por salón. La profesora de la sección 4°"C" está intentando convencer a Mika para que cante.

PROFESORA: Por favor, Mika ¿podrías cantar una canción para nosotros? (lo dijo con un tono suplicante)

MIKA: ¡Ahhh…! Está bien.

Mika empezó a cantar, su voz era dulce y tierna, su canción llegaba al corazón de todas las personas. Era muy profundo el sentimiento que escondía en su canción .Cuando terminó de cantar, todos quedaron maravillados y pasmados con su canción hasta la profesora.

MIKA (lo dice sonriendo): ¿Les gustó?

BORI, SUKI Y MISAKI: Sí, es muy precioso

PROFESORA: ¡Estuvo OK! ¡Tú eres la chica que va a cantar!

MIKA: Pero… profesora. A mí me da mucha vergüenza cantar frente al público.

PROFESORA: Mika, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

MIKA: Es cantar.

PROFESORA: Si ése es tu sueño y si lo quieres hacer realidad, tienes que luchar por ése sueño y no rendirte de miedo.

SUKI: ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo?

MIKA: Cla…ro (lo dice riendo)

En el festival, Mika se alienta a sí misma para que pueda cantar.

MIKA: ¡Todo va a salir bien, vamos, adelante, Mika!

El director comienza a llamar por el nombre de Mika y ella no se da cuenta por tantas alentaciones que se hace a sí misma.

SUKI: ¡Mika! ¡Te llaman!

MIKA (seguía alentándose): ¡Vamos, Mika! ¡Yo puedo!

MISAKI: Mi...Ka ¡Mika! (le decía a gritos)

MIKA: ¡Ahh…! ¿Qué pasa? (dice asustada)

MISAKI: ¡Te están llamando desde hace ratos!

MIKA: ¡Ah! Lo siento, ya voy.

Mika iba caminado lento, a cámara lenta.

BORI: Creo que necesita un empujón (dice escondiendo su risa)

SUKI: Sí, así parece. (Lo dice pensativa)

MIKA: ¿De qué hablan?

Misaki, Bori y Suki comenzaron a empujarla hasta el estrado .El director le miró sorprendido por su llegada.

MIKA: Lo siento, director.

MIKA: Bueno, espero que les guste esta canción.

Mika respiró tres veces y empezó a cantar, todos se sorprendieron por la voz que tenía. Cuando terminó de cantar, dio las gracias y salió del estrado. Todos la miraban pasmados.

MIKA: Mejor, voy a dar un respiro. ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? Me siento incómoda. (Se decía mientras observaba a todos)

Mika se dirigía a la tienda para comprarse algo.

MIKA: ¡¿Cuánta sed tengo?

SEÑOR DE LA TIENDA: ¿Qué deseas?

MIKA: A ver…me das…una… ¡gaseosa!

SEÑOR DE LA TIENDA (entregándole su gaseosa): Aquí está, muchas gracias.

El director anuncia a la ganadora por el micrófono.

DIRECTOR: La ganadora en el festival de canto es… (Sonido de suspenso)

MIKA: ¡Qué nervios!

DIRECTOR: La ganadora es Mika.

BORI, SUKI Y MISAKI: ¡Ahhh…! (lo dicen gritando) ¡Mika! ¡Lo logró!

MIKA: No puedo creerlo. ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané…! (lo dijo con un tono de alegría)

DIRECTOR: Por favor que se acerque Mika para que reciba su premio. (Lo dice sosteniendo el micrófono)

Mika por tanta alegría, corre y se tropieza con un chico que vestía muy raro. Mika estaba a punto de caerse cuando el chico la coge por la cintura y la desliza suavemente sobre su pecho.

MIKA: ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! (lo dice con un tono tímido ya que estaba nerviosa)

NATSUME (vestido de chico raro): ¡Fíjate, por donde caminas!

Natsume al decir esto, la suelta y se dirige al estrado

MIKA: Pero, ¿qué le pasa a este chico?

DIRECTOR: ¡Mika! (anunciando por el micrófono)

MIKA: ¡Ah!, es cierto. ¡Gané!

Mika se apresuró a recibir su premio en el estrado.

DIRECTOR: Mika, como has ganado, recibirás de parte del colegio este trofeo (lo dice entregándole el trofeo)

MIKA: Muchas gracias.

Mika recibe con mucha alegría el trofeo.

DIRECTOR: También hay algo más. Vino al colegio, un chico muy popular llamado Natsume y pide que te unas a él en los conciertos, y en todas las actividades que realice.

MIKA: ¡Claro que acepto!

MIKA (DICE PENSANDO): Hermanita logré mi sueño, gracias por todo.

Natsume entra al estrado y ve a Mika, se para junto a ella.

Como forma de saludo, se arrodilla y le da un beso en su mano. Todas las chicas empiezan a gritar.

MISAKI: ¡Ay, qué emoción! Nuestra Mika se puso roja.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Ho…la .Espera, tú me pareces conocido, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

NATSUME: Lo dudo, sólo te digo que mañana vengo a recogerte para hacer una actividad.

MIKA: Mi primer trabajo, ¡Qué alegría!

Mika bajó del estrado y Natsume también lo hizo. Cuando Natsume bajó, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

MIKA: No entiendo qué es lo que le ven, aunque es guapo y lindo.

BORI: Ahí estás, Mika.

MIKA: ¿Qué pasa?

MISAKI: Tú tienes mucha suerte .Vas a cantar junto a un chico famoso.

SUKI: Eso es cierto. Es muy famoso y guapo.

MIKA: ¿y?

SUKI: Capaz llegues a enamorarte de él.

MIKA: Realmente lo dudo .Pero a mí, eso no me importas. Sólo sé que estoy demasiado alegre porque voy a ser mi sueño realidad.

BORI, SUKI Y MISAKI: Eso es cierto.

Tocó el timbre de salida y todo el colegio comenzó a estar silencioso, ya que la bulla lo había inundado.


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos o Amigas, bueno…aquí les mando el segundo capítulo, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante,¿no creen? Bueno… ¡suerte!

**CAPITULO 2**

**DE REGRESO A CASA ¡PROBLEMAS!**

Mika se dirigía para su casa, cuando estaba caminando se dio cuenta siguiendo, no sabía qué hacer.

MIKA: Creo que me están siguiendo ¿Qué hago? (dijo con un tono desesperante)

Luego sintió una mano que sostenía la suya y se dio cuenta que era el chico raro que había visto en su colegio .El chico raro la sostuvo muy fuerte de su mano y corrió con Mika hasta un lugar sin rumbo, en donde al final quedaron atrapados en un callejón sin salida y al frente estaban los que le seguían a Mika.

CAROLINA: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

HOMBRES SEGUIDORES: Nosotros ya sabíamos qué eres una cantante y que si te secuestramos tendremos mucho dinero.

Los seguidores queriendo atacar a Mika, el chico raro comenzó a pelear contra ellos.

CHICO RARO (NATSUME): La canción no es para dinero sino por un sueño que tú quieres.

SEGUIDOR: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Uno de los seguidores golpea al chico raro sin que él se dé cuenta quedando herido.

MIKA: ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

El chico raro estaba inconsciente. Entonces Mika le quitó sus lentes para que no le causara daño ni molestia y al quitárselo se dio cuenta de que era Natsume.

MIKA: ¿Natsume? Pero, bueno este no es el momento de sorprenderse tengo que hacer que los seguidores se vayan. (Dijo pensando)

MIKA: ¿por qué responden con violencia? Mi canción es para hacer a los demás felices, quiero que mi canción llegue al corazón de los demás.

HOMBRES SEGUIDORES: ¿Cómo lo demuestras? ¿Cómo demuestras la importancia de tu canción?

MIKA: No está en demostrarlo sino en saber el objetivo de tu canción, es por eso…es por eso (dice tratando de desafiarles) que éste es mi sueño.

Mika empieza a cantar y hace que los seguidores sientan ternura y amor en su corazón. Al oír esta canción, los seguidores reflexionaron y pidieron disculpas.

NATSUME DESPIERTA: ¿Qué me pasó?

MIKA: Te golpearon y quedaste inconsciente.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Es cierto (lo dice tratando de levantarse) ¡AH! Me duele.

MIKA: No te levantes, estás herido (lo dijo con tono preocupante)

Mika sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y alcohol.

MIKA: ¡Qué bueno que siempre traigo pañuelo y alcohol!, porque mi mamá se preocupa demasiado por mí. (Le dice sonriendo a Natsume)

NATSUME (la toma de la mano): ¡No tienes que hacer esto! (le dice gritándole)

MIKA: ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! (le dice tratando de soltarse)

Mika coloca su pañuelo en parte del costado de su labio, lo presiona delicadamente para que no le duela. Natsume se puso nervioso porque estaba cara a cara con Mika, se puso tan nervioso que se había puesto rojo.

MIKA: Ya, está.

NATSUME: Gracias.

Al levantarse Natsume se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus lentes.

MIKA: ¡Oye, NATSUME! ¿Por qué finges ser otra persona?

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Me descubriste.

MIKA: Si, en el momento en que tú estabas inconciente, te quité los lentes para que no te fastidiara y es ahí donde me di cuenta.

NATSUME: Sólo te digo algo, no me escondo .Lo hago porque la gente me persigue mucho porque soy cantante y no me dejan libre.

MIKA: ¡Qué interesante!

NATSUME: Quisiera no decirte antes, pero tu canción es muy buena.

MIKA: ¿Acaso me escuchaste?

NATSUME: Sí, es que tu voz era muy ruidosa que por el ruido me desperté.

MIKA: ¿Cómo que ruidosa? ¡Ah! Bueno, Gracias.

NATSUME: ¡Ah!por cierto .Mañana vamos a conocer a una persona que también canta.

MIKA: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Es chico o chica?

NATSUME: Chico

MIKA: ¿Tienes una foto de él?

NATSUME: SÍ

Natsume le muestra la foto a Mika.

MIKA: ¡UAU! Es muy lindo.

NATSUME: Sólo vamos a practicar porque vamos a ensayar nuestro baile, ¿entendido?

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

NATSUME: Me refiero a que no estés coqueteando con él, ¿sí?

MIKA: Si coquetea o no con alguien, eso no te importa a ti.

NATSUME: Claro que me importa, porque… porque… eso puede acabar mal con nuestra popularidad.

MIKA: Bueno, ¿a qué te refieres con baile?

NATSUME: Es de esta forma.

Natsume le saca a bailar a Mika, le da muchas vueltas, tantas que llega a caerse encima del chico.

MIKA: Lo siento.

NATSUME: No importa (dijo esquivando su mirada)

MIKA: ¡EH! Natsume ya te puedes… levantar.

NATSUME: De… acuerdo (dijo levantándose)

Natsume ayuda a levantarse a Mika.

CAROLINA: Bien, mañana mi primer trabajo de cantante, estoy súper alegre. (Dice riéndose)

NATSUME: Eres muy enérgica.

MIKA: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

NATSUME: Nada

MIKA: ¿Nada? ¡UHM!

MIKA PENSANDO: Lo bueno es que logré mi sueño, hermanita. Muy pronto me convertiré en una estrella que brinda felicidad a todos.

NATSUME: Te acompaño hasta tu casa, no vaya a ser que tengas problemas

MIKA: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

MULTITUD: ¡Natsumeeee! Y ¡Mikaaaaaa! ¡Hacia a ellos!

NATSUME ASUSTADO: Como… ése tipo de problemas.

MIKA: Una recomendación, mamá siempre me dice que en estos casos es mejor una opción.

NATSUME: ¿Cuál?

MIKA: ¡Correeeee!

Natsume y Mika corrieron hasta la casa de Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Estoy cansado.

MIKA: Yo también.

NATSUME: Todo esto es tú culpa, porque si no me hubieras sacado mis lentes no nos estarían persiguiendo.

MIKA: ¡AH, SI! Eres muy molesto y por eso no me caes.

NATSUME: ¿Qué dijiste? (lo dijo con un tono desafiante)

MIKA: Que eres molesto

NATSUME: Tú también.

La mamá de Mika ve por la ventana cómo discutían su hija con el chico y pensó que era su novio, entonces salió de su casa.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¡Ah!qué lindo, mi hija tiene novio.

MIKA: ¡Mamá! No es mi…

NATSUME: Soy su novio, lo malo es que ella es demasiado molesta.

MIKA: ¡Natsume! No seas un payaso.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Pero hacen una bonita pareja.

MIKA: Claro que no, en serio mamá no es mi novio.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Eso es verdad, Natsume?

NATSUME: Sí, además nunca me enamoraría de una chica antipática como ella.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¡AH! Yo quería que los dos hicieran una bonita pareja porque para mi parecer lo son.

MIKA: ¡Mamá! Natsume se tiene que ir.

NATSUME: ¡¿Ah sí?

MIKA: Sí, adiós.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: La próxima vez, dile a Natsume que te venga a recoger.

MIKA: ¡Mamá!

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Ya, está bien hija. No te enojes, ¿de acuerdo hija?

MIKA: No te preocupes. Bueno, mamita buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos.

Mika y su mamá duermen hasta el día siguiente.

Hasta aquí loqgré escribir,estoy con munho sueño pero les va agustar el siguiente capítulo porque está muy interesante,en el siguiente capítulo trata sobre…bueno..que Natsume le abraza a Mika ya que se pone celoso, creo que estoy diciendo mucho ,bueno ,adiós y ¡cuídense¡


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, amigos o amigas, saben hoy estoy de muy buen humor, súper alegre y fascinada por esta historia,ja,ja,ja. Bueno este capítulo es muy interesante, aquí va…1 2 3.

CAPITULO 3

¡PAREJAS DE BAILE! ¿CON QUIÉN BAILO?

En la mañana siguiente, Mika se despertó como siempre, muy enérgica, pero siempre llegando tarde.

Misaki: Tú, como siempre, llegando tarde.

Mika: ¡Ya cállate!

Suki: Ya está bien, cálmate.

Bori: Ahora que me acuerdo, hoy día va a venir Natsume a recogerte, ¿no?

Mika: Ahh…, sí.

Profesora: Buenos días, alumnas.

Alumnas: Buenos días, profesora.

Profesora: ¡Mika!, alguien te está buscando.

Mika: ¿A mí?

Lucía: A de ser Natsume.

Profesora: No lo creo, sólo dice que es tu primo.

Mika: ¿Mi primo? Bueno, está bien, voy a salir.

Mika sale del colegio y un chico raro le espera.

Mika: ¿Quién será mi primo? Sólo espero que no sea ése chico molesto de vuelta.

Natsume (vestido de chico raro): ¿De qué chico molesto hablas?

Mika: De Natsume, es un chico demasiado molesto y egocéntrico.

Mika voltea y ve quién es.

Mika: ¿Ah? ¡Eres tú, Natsume! (lo dice fingiendo sonrisa)

Natsume: ¡Qué bonita expresión de mí!

Mika: Ahh…

Natsume: Antes de molestarme ,vámonos.

Natsume la sostiene de su mano, justo en su camino pasan un montón de chicos saludando a la chica.

Natsume: ¡Estamos en problemas!

Mika: ¿Qué pasa?

Natsume (le dice en el oído): Nos han reconocido

Mika: ¡¿Qué hacemos?

Natsume le acorrala a Mika y le abraza para que nadie se dé cuenta y le da su gorro. Los chicos pasaron sin darse cuenta y Mika se puso roja.

Mika: Ehh… Natsume.

Natsume: ¡Ah!, sí… (Dijo esquivando su mirada)

Natsume se la llevó de la mano a Mika corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra otro chico cantante y muy guapo llamado -

Rui: Llegan tarde (les dice sonriendo)

Natsume: Es por culpa de esta chica.

Mika: ¿Cómo? ¡Tú eres el que me estaba acosando!

Natsume: ¿Qué dijiste? (poniéndose rojo)

Rui ¡Ya, paren! ¡Parecen novios!

Mika y Natsume: No lo somos.

Rui: Está bien.

Mika: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rui: Vamos a enseñarte a bailar, primero bailarás conmigo.

Mika: ¡Está bien!

Rui se agacha y le da un beso en la mano de Mika, la sostiene de la cintura y le empieza a dar vueltas y Mika pone su mano en el hombro de Rui y todo enfrente de Natsume.

Natsume: ¡Ya paren!, Mika ¡ya aprendió!

Mika: Pero…

Natsume: Dije que ya aprendiste a bailar.

Rui: ¿Estás celoso?

Natsume: Claro que no.

Entonces Rui le da su mano para que bailen de nuevo y Natsume se mete.

Natsume: ¡Vamos!

Natsume la sostiene de su cintura y baila con Mika, en frente de Rui y se muestra que en el baile le da mucho sentimiento.

Rui: ¡Excelente!

Natsume: Bueno, nos vamos Mika.

Mika (dice pensando): ¿Qué le pasa a Natsume?

Rui: Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

Natsume: ¡Mika! (le dice con un tono coqueto) Mañana vamos a practicar nuestro baile para que salga perfecto.

Mika: ¿Mañana? , ¡Tan pronto!

Natsume: Sí, o cuando vamos a practicar, o tal vez quieres bailar con Rui ¿verdad? (lo dice con un tono molesto)

Mika: ¿De qué hablas? Está claro que Rui es muy lindo, simpático, guapo, gentil…

Natsume: ¡Ya basta! No es con Rui con el que vas a bailar sino conmigo.

Mika: ¡Ya entendí! No tienes por qué gritar. ¡Oye! Natsume, ¿por qué has estado molesto todo el día?

Natsume: Claro que no.

Mika: Claro que sí.

Natsume: ¡Ah! Ya no me molestes, ahora tú sola vas a ir a tu casa.

Mika: Pero…

Natsume: Chau.

Mika: ¡Ah! ¡Qué molesto eres, Natsumeeeeeee!

Mika se va renegando hasta su casa.

Mika al llegar a su casa.

Mika: Buenos días, mamá. (Lo dijo con un tono molesto pero tratando de calmarse)

Mamá de Mika: Buenos días, hija. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Mika: No quiero parecer enojada, mamá, pero me fue mal y a la misma vez bien.

Mamá de Mika: ¿Por qué, qué sucedió?

Mika: Estaba bailado bien lindo con Rui, cuando Natsume se mete, ¡ahhhhhhh!, en verdad se pone molesto de todo y especialmente cuando estoy cerca de Rui, ¡no lo entiendo!, ¡esto me molesta mucho!

Mamá de Mika: ¿No será que Natsume esté celoso?

Mika: No lo sé, pero cada vez que le pregunta Rui, si está celoso, Natsume lo niega. ¡Ah! , mamá me voy a ir a dormir, tengo sueño, que duermas bien.

Mamá de Mika: Tú, también hija.

En su cuarto de Mika.

Mika: ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Natsume? Realmente no le entiendo. Lo raro es que cuando me toma de la mano, me siento bien, no dudo en darle la mía. ¡Ah! Estoy confundida. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana capaz piense con calma las cosas.

Mika seguía pensando, no podía dormir bien, se sentía demasiado confundida.

Mika: ¡Ah! No puedo dormir bien.

Mika mirando la foto de su hermanita.

Mika: Hermanita, dime ¿qué es lo que me pasa, no lo entiendo?

Al decir estas palabras, Mika se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el cuarto de Natsume.

Natsume: No entiendo, porqué cada vez que veo a Mika junto a Rui, se me hierve la sangre y me pongo furioso y peor cuando la veo bailar junto a él. Lo raro, es que cada vez que estoy con Mika siento un sentimiento muy extraño, pero a la vez es muy fuerte. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa, no lo entiendo?

Natsume se quedo profundamente dormido.

Amigos, el siguiente capítulo es mucho más interesante, se los aseguro ja,ja,ja. ¡uah¡ Natsume se puso demasiado celoso, pero es muy tierno, ¿no creen? Me parece que Natsume y Mika están enamorándose, bueno…bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les mando el capitulo 4, últimamente no he podido mandarles debido a los exámenes, pero aquí estoy, recuerden que este capítulo es súper interesantísimo, espero que les guste, así que 1...2...3 capitulo 4.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**BAILE PERFECTO**

Era un día lluvioso, Mika fue al colegio.

MIKA: Buenos días, chicas.

MISAKI: Creo que hoy va a solear.

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

BORI: Es porque de milagro, viniste temprano.

SUKI: ¿Cuál es la razón?

MIKA: ¡Ah! No, es sólo que hoy también voy a salir de clases.

SUKI: Estás perdiendo clases, ¿qué vas a hacer?

MIKA: Tienes razón, pero ya me preocuparé por eso más tarde.

PROFESORA: Buenos días, alumnas.

ALUMNAS: Buenos días, profesora.

PROFESORA: ¡Ah! Mika, vino tu primo a recogerte y dijo que ibas a salir porque estás muy enferma del estómago.

SUKI: ¿Estabas enferma, Mika?

MIKA: ¿Ah? , sí claro me duele el estómago (dijo fingiendo el dolor y colocando su mano en el estómago)

MISAKI: ¿Qué extraño?

Mika fingía sentir dolor en el estómago hasta salir del colegio.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Natsume te voy a matar, mira el roche que me has hecho pasar! (dijo gritando y hablando consigo misma)

Toda la gente le miraba extraño.

NATSUME (vestido de chico raro): ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

MIKA: ¿Qué quieres, Natsume? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que estoy enferma del estómago?

NATSUME: ¡No te molestes aproxima vez inventaré que te has dislocado al pierna!

MIKA: ¡Ni se te ocurra!, porque si no…

RUI (vestido de chico raro y guapo): ¡Ah! Parecen novios.

MIKA: ¡Que no lo somos! ¿Quién eres tú?

RUI: ¿No me reconoces? (dijo quitándose los lentes)

MIKA: Ah, Rui (dice sonriéndole)

RUI: Hola, Mika, cómo siempre estás bonita (dice tratando de acercarse más a ella)

NATSUME (metiéndose): Vamos a perder el tiempo, ¡Vámonos, Mika! , Rui ven detrás de nosotros.

MIKA: Pero Rui puede ir conmigo. (Dice mirándolo con una mirada tierna)

RUI: ¿En verdad?

NATSUME: Claro que no, además a Rui le encanta ir detrás de nosotros.

RUI: ¿Ah, si? No sabía que me encantaba, Natsume.

NATSUME: Sí, te fascina, no sabes cómo.

Natsume camina junto con Mika y Rui detrás de ella hasta dirigirse al mismo lugar de ellos hasta dirigirse al mismo lugar donde ensayaron.

RUI: ¡Bien! Vamos a empezar ¿Mika? Necesito ver tus pasos de baile, así que bailarás conmigo.

MIKA: Claro, sin duda, acepto.

NATSUME: Claro que no, Rui. Tú muy bien sabes, que tú no formas grupo con esta molestosa, soy yo el que forma grupo con ella, ¿entendiste?

MIKA: ¿cómo que molestosa?

NATSUME: Empecemos, Mika.

MIKA: ¡Claro!, cómo siempre ignorando a los demás. (Dice haciéndole puños a Natsume)

Natsume se coloca en su posición y empieza a bailar con Mika, pero como el piso era resbaloso, tenían un poco de dificultad en bailar. Por un descuido de Mika se estaba cayendo, cuando Natsume la sostuvo de su cintura pero no logró soportar el peso y los dos se cayeron, quedando Natsume tirado encima de Mika y cara a cara.

MIKA: ¡Eso dolió mucho! (dice levantando su mirada a Natsume)

MIKA: Nat-su-me.

MIKA: ¿Qué hago? Mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido. (Dice pensando)

NATSUME: ¡Ahhh...! Lo siento (poniéndose rojo)

MIKA: No te preo…cu…pes.

Natsume se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a Mika.

MIKA: Gracias

RUI: Por eso digo que parecen ser novios, además hacen la pareja perfecta.

MIKA Y NATSUME (se miran): Claro que no (poniéndose los dos nerviosos)

MIKA: Además a mí me gusta otra persona.

NATSUME (va hacia Mika): ¿cómo se llama? (dijo con un tono enfadado)

MIKA(al ver que estaba cerca de Natsume): ¡Ehh...! Nat-su-me

MIKA (esquivando su mirada): A ti no te importa

RUI: Eres una chica muy alegre, Mika. ¿Será por eso que me gustas mucho?

MIKA: Rui, ¿te gusto?

RUI: No lo sé, pero creo que sí.

NATSUME: Me voy.

MIKA: ¿A dónde?

NATSUME: Eso no te importa. ¡Quédate con Rui! ¿Oíste?

MIKA: Pero, Natsume…

MIKA (dice pensando): ¿por qué siento ahora dolor cuando veo que Natsume se aleja?

RUI: Creo Mika que a ti te gusta NATSUME.

MIKA: No puede ser, sólo lo quiero como amigo, eso es todo. Como es mi amigo, voy a ir con él.

Mika va detrás de Natsume.

MIKA: Natsume, espera.

NATSUME: ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te ibas a quedar con Rui?

MIKA: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Actúas muy extraño cuando me acerco a Rui!

NATSUME: Mira, desde un inicio te dije que no te metes en mis asuntos, pero ahora...

Natsume coge del brazo a Mika y la coge muy fuerte.

MIKA: Natsume, me lastimas.

NATSUME: No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando estás tan cerca de mí?

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: ¡Eres una chica muy molesta, por eso trato de protegerte!

MIKA: ¿Cómo que molesta? (dice tratando de darle un puñete a Natsume)

Natsume le agarra de la mano con el cual Mika le iba a dar un puñete .Mika se siente extraña y entonces Natsume la coge del brazo y la empuja hacia su pecho y la abraza.

MIKA: Nat-su-me.

NATSUME (la suelta): No se te vaya a ocurrir cosas extrañas, ¡Ah! (le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

NATSUME: Nada. ¡Ahh! Me olvidaba, toma, éstas son los apuntes de las clases que faltaste.

MIKA: Gracias, Natsume. (Le dice abrazándole)

NATSUME: ¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame!

MIKA: No quiero (le dice riendo)

Rui les escuchaba todo lo que habían dicho, estaba escondido detrás de una pared.

RUI: ¡Ah! (dijo con un tono de resignación) Mika, ya sé que estás enamorándote de Natsume y Natsume de ti. No quiero ser malo, pero no me pienso rendir y trataré de hacer que sientas algo por mí.

Luego de decir éstas palabras, Rui volvió al lugar donde habían ensayado.

NATSUME: Mika, no me acuerdo bien pero creo que mañana, en tu colegio, se iba a realizar un baile.

MIKA: ¿sí? No sabía.

NATSUME: Es obvio, que yo tengo que estar ahí, ya que es uno de los festivales que no podemos faltar.

MIKA: ¿Yo tampoco puedo faltar?

NATSUME: No puedes, ya que es obligación de todos los cantantes participar en los bailes de tu colegio.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Bueno, tendré que ir.

En el siguiente capítulo:

AVANCES:

NATSUME: ¡A mí me importa mucho lo que tú haces, Mika! Porque… no quiero que estés cerca de Rui, no me gusta que coquetees con él.

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume, ¿acaso estás celoso?

Mika le miraba a Natsume, luego se ruborizó por que Natsume….

NATSUME: Mika...Yo…


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el siguiente capítulo, donde la historia se pone más interesante, bueno aquí les mando.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**¡NATSUME ESTÁ CON FIEBRE! **

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, Mika sólo tenía puesto su cafarena y temblaba de frío, entonces Natsume al verla, se quita su chaleco y coloca su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Mika, el chaleco está como un abrigo para los dos.

NATSUME. No te vayas a soltar, no es que me agrades, pero puede ser que te resfríes.

MIKA (dice pensando): Me siento bien, junto a tu lado Natsume y no tengo miedo de nada (lo dice mientras apoya cálidamente su cabeza hacia el hombro de Natsume)

Natsume empieza a sonreír.

NATSUME (dice pensando): No sé porque, pero me siento muy feliz, estando junto con Mika, y abrazándola. Mika, te prometo que siempre estaré ti, a tu lado y te protegeré.

MIKA: ¡Ya llegamos, a mi casa!

NATSUME: Bueno, yo ya me voy. Cuidate mucho.

MIKA (le sostiene del brazo): Espera, Natsume. Pasa un rato a mi casa, te serviré un poco de té, y me preguntaba si es que….podrías quedarte en mi casa mientras está lloviendo y con tranquilidad te puedes ir mañana.

NATSUME: Está bien. (Le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: Siéntete en el sillón, voy a traer un taza de té.

NATSUME. ¿Te ayudo?

MIKA: No te preocupes

NATSUME: Sólo espero, que no le eches algún tipo de sustancia al té.

MIKA: Te encanta molestarme ,Natsume.

Mika prepara el té y al terminar se dirige hacia donde está Natsume y se lo entrega.

NATSUME: Gracias, Mika.

Natsume se sentía muy débil, y como estaba al lado de Mika, se levantó y fue dónde está Mika.

MIKA: ¿Qué pasa, Natsu…?

Mika se dio cuenta de que Natsume le había abrazado, entonces Mika se puso nerviosa, después sintió que los brazos de Natsume se iban cayendo.

MIKA: ¿Natsume? ¡NATSUME!

Mika empezó a gritar y trató de levantar a Natsume al sillón y puso su mano en la frente de NATSUME.

MIKA: ¡Oh no! Natsume está hirviendo en fiebre. No te preocupes, Natsume, te cuidaré, no dejaré que te pase nade.

NATSUME (en mal estado): Mika no te preocupes, estaré bien.

MIKA: No molestes, estás muy enfermo.

Mika trae un trapo mojado, lo exprime bien y se lo pone en la frente de Natsume, se apresura para ir en su cuarto y saca una pastilla para la fiebre, y se lo da a Natsume para que tome la pastilla.

Luego, Natsume, se queda dormido y Mika se queda toda la noche cuidando de él.

Al amanecer, Natsume despierta y ya se encuentra mejor, pero cuando despierta ve a Mika junto a él sujetando su mano de Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Tonta! ¡Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto!

Natsume se levanta despacio, sin que Mika se dé cuenta, la levanta en sus brazos y la sube en el sillón, luego le tapa con una manta.

Entonces Natsume, se va a preparar pastel para que coma con Mika, ya que su mamá se viajó por dos días a visitar a sus hermanas.

Mika se despierta.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Me dormí. ¡Natsume! (grita su nombre)

NATSUME: Mika, aquí estoy, ya estoy bien gracias a tus cuidados.

MIKA: ¡Qué alegría!

NATSUME: ¿Te preocupaste mucho?

MIKA: Claro, porque eres mi amigo a pesar de ser molestoso.

NATSUME: ¿Sólo soy tu amigo? .Entonces dime, ¿por qué sostuviste mi mano toda la noche?

MIKA: Es por… que estabas muy frío… traté de calentarte con mi mano ¿hay algún problema con eso?

NATSUME (esquivando su mirada): Gracias, pero ya que te gusta Rui, debería ser a él, al que tendrías que cuidar. ¿NO CREES?

MIKA: Natsume, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? (dijo tratando de cambiar el tema)

Mika se levanta para preparar el desayuno, cuando Natsume le sostiene de su mano y le empuja hacia el sillón.

MIKA: ¿Natsume?, ¿qué pasa? (poniéndose nerviosa ya que creía que le iba a besar)

NATSUME: ¿Tanto te gusta, Rui?

MIKA: Eso no te importa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

NATSUME: ¡A mí me importa mucho lo que tú haces, Mika! Porque… no quiero que estés cerca de Rui, no me gusta que coquetees con él.

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume, ¿acaso estás celoso?

Mika le miraba a Natsume, luego se ruborizó por que Natsume….

NATSUME: Mika...Yo…

Natsume al decir estas palabras tartamudeando, se le acerca queriendo besarla y en ese momento llega la mamá de Mika de improviso.

Natsume se aleja rápidamente y se sienta al otro lado del sillón.

MIKA: ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué llegaste hoy?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Es que ayer fui donde están tus tías, pero parecían que no estaban o creo que salieron y me tuve que regresar.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: Buenos días, Señora. Me olvidaba que les había preparado un pastel, especialmente para una persona. (Dijo mirando a Mika)

MIKA (dice pensando): ¿Por qué me miras, Natsume? Cuando me miras, me acuerdo de lo que estabas a punto de hacer (dijo poniéndose roja)

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika! ¡Estás muy roja!

MIKA: Claro que no, es sólo que...estoy cansada, eso es todo.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Bueno, señora, me disculpa, yo me tengo que ir porque mis padres se pueden preocupar.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Sí, está bien. Mi hija te va a acompañar hasta tu casa

NATSUME: Pero creo que Mika tiene cosas que hacer, ¿no es cierto, Mika?

MIKA: Claro que no, Natsume, además tú siempre me has acompañado a mi casa, así que me toca hacer lo mismo a mí.

NATSUME: Cómo quieras.

Al estar saliendo, Natsume le abre la puerta a Mika y su mamá se sorprende porque Natsume resultó ser caballero.

MAMÁ DE MIKA (dice pensando): Son una pareja muy bonita, realmente hacen pareja mi hija con Natsume. Natsume te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hija, ¡vamos, Natsume!, por el futuro de mi hija.

Al salir de la casa de Mika.

NATSUME: Gracias, Mika.

MIKA: Ya te lo dije, es por un favor que tú siempre me haces.

NATSUME: Sólo te digo que como mi casa es muy pero muy lejos tendremos que caminar.

MIKA: ¿Por qué? Si podemos parar un carro para ir a tu casa.

NATSUME: Veras a mí me encanta caminar.

MIKA: ¿Qué decisión más absurda?

NATSUME: Mentira. ¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?

MIKA: Sí.

NATSUME: Está bien, bueno es porque… quiero estar a tu lado, Mika.

MIKA: ¿En serio?

NATSUME: No.

MIKA: Eres muy molesto, Natsume.

NATSUME (dice pensando): Realmente es porque quiero estar a tu lado, Mika. Creo que ahora sí me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos y también sé que la persona de la que estoy enamorada e ilumina mi camino eres tú, Mika.

MIKA NERVIOSA: Natsume, ¿tú crees que es muy importante tu primer beso?

NATSUME: Para las chicas, es muy importante su primer beso, ya que le recuerda a la persona especial a la que han le han besado.

NATSUME: ¿Nadie te ha besado aún?

MIKA: Nadie.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres que te bese?, para que sea tu primer beso

MIKA (poniéndose roja): Claro que no, mi primer beso le voy a dar a la persona que yo escoja.

NATSUME: ¿Seguro, será Rui, no es cierto?

MIKA: No lo sé, capaz.

NATSUME: Ya no me importa a quién das tu primer beso, Mika. Ese es tu problema y no el mío.

MIKA: ¡Qué raro! Hace rato hasta te enojaste conmigo porque ando cerca de Rui.

NATSUME: Saliste porque querías hablar de ese tema, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: ¿Qué te pasa, Natsume? estás muy enojado.

NATSUME: Ya sabes por qué y encima me lo preguntas.

MIKA: Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Mika se puso a llorar por la reacción de Natsume.

NATSUME: Lo siento, no llores, no me gusta verte así.

Al ver que Mika seguía llorando, entonces Natsume se le acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

MIKA: ¿Qué rara forma de parar que llore, Natsume? (le dijo poniéndose nerviosa porque le había dado un beso)

NATSUME: Ya estamos, llegando a mi casa. (Le dijo sonriente)

MIKA: Ésa…es...tu casa. (Le dijo sorprendida)

Mika ve que su casa era enorme y lujosa.

MIKA: ¡Uau! Tu casa es muy grande.

NATSUME: ¿Eso crees?

MIKA: Claro que sí.

NATSUME: A mí no me importa mucho que mi casa sea grande, sólo me importa lo que hay en el interior de ella.

MIKA: Bueno, Natsume, yo ya me voy de regreso a mi casa.

NATSUME: Está bien, no te olvides que esta tarde tienes que ir a tu colegio porque se va realizar un baile.

MIKA: Sí, ya lo sé. (Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza)

NATSUME: Bien, hasta luego.

MIKA: Hasta luego.

Luego, a Natsume se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Bueno, lo lamento pero tengo que hacer mi tarea, así que aquí les dejo algunos avances del siguiente capítulo.

NATSUME: ¿Acaso no soy atractivo, Mika? (le dice acercando su mirada a la de Mika)

MIKA: No digo…eso, Natsume. ¡Así que, aléjate!

NATSUME: De acuerdo, Mika. Te pones, nerviosa fácilmente cuando me apego a ti, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Claro que no.

Natsume se vuelve a acercar y su mirada se acerca un poco más a la cara de Mika.

MIKA (dice pensando): De vuelta comienza a palpitar mi corazón mucho más fuerte, Natsume está demasiado cerca.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, estamos en el siguiente capítulo, el amor de Mika y Natsume es muy fuerte y cada vez más intenso ¿no creen? ¡El amor lo logra todo! Buena suerte.

**CAPITULO 6**

**¡AH! ¡QUÉ HERMOSO ES MI VESTIDO!**

Natsume va corriendo hacia Mika y le coge de la mano.

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: Mika,se me ocurrió una idea.

MIKA: ¿Qué idea?

NATSUME: Espérame un rato y no te muevas.

Natsume va directamente a su casa y le pide a su chofer que los lleve. Entonces Natsume y su chofer salen de la casa.

MIKA: ¿Qué vas a hacer Natsume?

NATSUME: No creo que puedas comprar tu vestido, así que irás conmigo para que escojas tu tipo de vestido que quieres.

MIKA: Natsume, no te molestes…

NATSUME (le jala de la mano): Vamos, Mika.

MIKA: Está bien.

CHOFER: Joven Natsume, entre al coche, por favor.

NATSUME: Gracias.

Natsume entra al coche agarrado de la mano de Mika.

En el coche.

NATSUME: Mika, será mejor que te pongas algo para que no te reconozcan, porque si no vamos a tener problemas.

MIKA: Tienes razón, dame esa gorra, por favor.

NATSUME: Está bien.

En el coche, en la parte que estaban sentados Natsume y Mika había una cortina en frente de ellos. Mika y Natsume se terminaron de poner algo de ropa para que los distinga.

NATSUME: Ahora sí ya no tendremos problemas.

MIKA: Natsume, me pregunto por qué siempre cuando no cambias tu personalidad, todas las chicas te persiguen.

NATSUME: A ver, creo que es porque soy muy guapo y atractivo.

MIKA: No lo entiendo, qué es lo que te verán.

NATSUME: ¿Acaso no soy atractivo, Mika? (le dice acercando su mirada a la de Mika)

MIKA: No digo…eso, Natsume. ¡Así que, aléjate!

NATSUME: De acuerdo, pones, nerviosa fácilmente cuando me apego a ti, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Claro que no.

Natsume se vuelve a acercar y su mirada se acerca un poco más a la cara de Mika.

MIKA (dice pensando): De vuelta comienza a palpitar mi corazón mucho más fuerte, Natsume está demasiado cerca.

El chofer sale del coche y abre la portezuela, Natsume con Mikan se caen en el suelo los dos juntos, acercando sus miradas muy cerca.

CHOFER: ¿Qué está haciendo joven Natsume?

Natsume se levanta rápido y ayuda a levantarse a Mika.

NATSUME: No es de tu importancia.

CHOFER: Disculpa, joven.

NATSUME: Lo siento, te llamo para que nos recojas.

CHOFER: De acuerdo joven Natsume, cuídase por favor.

El coche se va, entonces Natsume lleva de la mano a Mika hacia un edificio muy lujoso, donde hay un montón de vestidos.

En este edificio, Mika se prueba cada uno de los vestidos y Natsume a todos los vestidos mostrados los rechazó, hasta que vio un vestido demasiado bonito.

MIKA: ¿Te gusta, Natsume?

Natsume se puso rojo al ver que Mika era demasiado bonita, entonces todos los chicos que la miraban se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que un chico se dirigió hacia Mika.

CHICO: Hermosa dama, se ve muy bonita con ése vestido, quiere tener una cita conmigo.

NATSUME: Disculpa, pero esta chica está conmigo, así que muévete.

Entonces Natsume le abraza a Mika, haciendo que Mika se ponga nerviosa y roja, esto hizo que el chico se fuera.

NATSUME (le dice al oído): Realmente estás muy bonita.

Mika se alegra al escuchar estas palabras. Luego Natsume se prueba ropas de terno y en todas las ropas de ternos se veía muy guapo.

NATSUME: ¿Cuál de estas ropas de terno escojes, Mika?

MIKA: Verdaderamente no sé, todo te queda bien.

NATSUME: Eres muy indecisa, escojo éste terno, me alista por favor.

MIKA: ¿Cómo que indecisa?

Diciendo estas palabras, Mika se dirige hacia la puerta de salida del edificio y muy enojada.

Natsume recoge su ropa y corre hacia Mika.

NATSUME: Espera, Mika (le dice mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Mika?

MIKA: Nat-su-me. ¡Suéltame!

NATSUME: Ya no te enojes, es sólo que me divierto molestándote.

MIKA: ¿Acaso creías que estaba enojada? (le dice riéndose)

NATSUME: Vas a ver (le dice corriendo detrás de ella)

Mika y Natsume corren por todo el lugar, entonces Natsume para atraparla toma un atajo, en ése atajo viene Mika corriendo, entonces Natsume le agarra de la mano, le da una vuelta y le agarra de la cintura.

NATSUME: ¡Ya te atrapé! (le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: Tienes razón (le dice sonriendo y con cansancio)

Entonces Natsume y Mika se dan cuenta que están demasiado juntos y se separan rápidamente.

NATSUME: Voy a llamar a mi chofer para que nos venga a recoger.

MIKA: ¿Qué hora son?

NATSUME: Son las 6:00 p.m.

MIKA: ¡¿Qué? El baile comienza a las 6:30 p.m.

NATSUME: No te preocupes, llegaremos más temprano que ellos, confía en mí.

MIKA: Está bien.

Natsume empieza a llamar a su chofer para que le venga a recoger y en 5 minutos vino al lugar donde estaban.

MIKA SORPRENDIDA: Eso fue demasiado rápido.

El chofer les hace entrar, cierra la portezuela y maneja rumbo al colegio de Mika.

NATSUME: Te dije que íbamos a llegar temprano, ahora sube al carro.

MIKA: Está bien.

NATSUME: Voy a llamar a tu mamá, no se vaya a preocupar.

MIKA: Sí, por favor.

Natsume saca su celular, un aparato demasiado caro y difícil de conseguir, empieza a llamar a la mamá de Mika.

NATSUME: Aló, señora, quería decirle que Mika está conmigo y nos dirigimos al baile que se va a realizar en su colegio, por favor señora, no se preocupe.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: No te preocupes, Natsume. A mí me alegra saber que está contigo, así que no me preocupo.

NATSUME: Está bien, señora. (Dice fingiendo sonrisa)

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Me olvidaba decirte que hoy no voy a estar en la casa y voy a volver mañana, así que… podrías acompañar a mi hija hasta la casa.

NATSUME: No se preocupe señora, yo la llevaré hasta su casa.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Gracias (diciendo esto colgó)

NATSUME: Mika, tu mamá me dijo que no va a estar en la casa y va a volver mañana, así que me pidió que te acompañara hasta tu casa.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

En ese momento suena el celular de Mika, ella se fija el nombre de la persona de la cual le está llamando y resulta que es RUI.

MIKA: Aló, Rui.

RUI: Hola, Mika. ¿Por qué no vienes al baile?

MIKA: Es que...

NATSUME (coge el celular): Rui, es porque está conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

MIKA: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Natsume? ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

RUI: No hay problema, Natsume, pero me podrías pasar con Mika.

NATSUME ¿Qué le vas a decir?

RUI: Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

NATSUME: Está bien.

Natsume le da el celular a Mika

MIKA: Aló, Rui.

RUI: Hola, Mika.

MIKA. Lo siento, por lo que te dijo Natsume.

RUI: Bueno, no te preocupes, a mí la única que me importa del baile eres tú.

MIKA: Rui…

RUI: Te tengo una sorpresa en el baile.

MIKA: Claro.

RUI: Entonces te veo después.

MIKA: Sí, hasta luego.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te dijo? (lo dice con un tono molesto)

MIKA: Nada, sólo me dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mí.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! (dijo esquivando su mirada)

MIKA: ¿Por qué te pones así?

NATSUME: ¡No me importa lo que hagas tú!

MIKA: Claro que te importa porque…

Entonces Natsume le tapa la boca.

NATSUME: Ya te dije que no importa, por lo tanto no me interesa oírlo.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Natsume. ¡Oye, Natsume! ¡Vamos, Natsume, alégrate! Me gustas cuando sonríes.

NATSUME: ¿te gusto?

MIKA: Claro, pero sólo cuando sonríes porque… tú sabes.

NATSUME: ¿Qué sé?

MIKA: Es lógico, porque eres mi amigo.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! (le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: ¡Ya empezaste a sonreír!

NATSUME: Es porque contigo se me hace fácil poder sonreír, no sé porqué, capaz porque estás conmigo. (Le dice colocando su mano en su mejilla de Mika)

MIKA (dice pensando): Estás demasiado cerca, Natsume. (Poniéndose roja)

NATSUME: ¿Qué te pasa, Mika? ¡Estás muy roja!

MIKA: No es cierto.

NATSUME: Claro que sí, hasta yo lo puedo notar.

MIKA: ¡Ya cállate, Natsume!

NATSUME: Sólo te pregunto y te enojas, en serio eres muy molestosa.

MIKA: ¿Qué has dicho?

Mika le empuja a Natsume y cae encima de Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Bájate! ¡Pesas mucho!

MIKA: ¿Qué has dicho? (le dice queriendo tirarle un puñete)

Natsume sostiene su mano y hace que Carolina le abrace y en ese momento Mika se puso nerviosa.

MIKA: Nat-su-me, lo siento, me voy a levantar (le dice nerviosa)

NATSUME: No te levantes, quedémonos así un rato más, tu aliento es muy dulce.

Mika no pudo soportarlo y se puso muy roja. El chofer se estaciona en el colegio y abre la portezuela, y de vuelta los dos se cayeron en el piso.

CHOFER: Joven, ¿de vuelta?

NATSUME: No, esta vez fue culpa de esta molestosa de Mika.

MIKA: ¿Y yo por qué tengo la culpa?, si eres tú...

Natsume le tapa la boca y le susurra al oído.

NATSUME: Mika, ¡cállate!, éste será nuestro secreto.

MIKA: De acuerdo, está bien.

NATSUME: Chofer, un rato puede salirse, porque Mika se va a cambiar.

MIKA: Tienes razón, Natsume.

Mika entró al coche y mientras se cambiaba Natsume pidió a su chofer un segundo coche para que él pueda cambiarse, el coche vino demasiado rápido, entonces Natsume entró al segundo coche y se cambió. Después de 10 minutos, salieron de los coches, Mika y Natsume, los dos estaban muy atractivos y hacían la pareja perfecta.

CHOFER: Bueno joven, ¿le vuelvo a recoger?

NATSUME: No, hoy voy a estar en casa de una amiga, así que vendré mañana, por favor avísele a mi mamá.

CHOFER: De acuerdo, joven.

Natsume se acercó a Mika y le sonrió, luego le extendió su mano y ella aceptó, cuando entraron al baile, ellos dos fueron la llamada de atención de todo el público.

NATSUME: Hacemos la pareja perfecta.

MIKA: No empieces a molestar, ¿quieres?

NATSUME: De acuerdo, cálmate.

Bueno, aquí les dejo algunos avances del siguiente capítulo que va a estar súper mega sorprendente, espero que les guste. ¡Ah! mucha suerte en lo que están haciendo, gracias por leer, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante.

NATSUME: ¡Vámonos, Mika! (le dice sosteniendo su mano y jalándola)

En ese momento Rui sostiene la otra mano de Mika .

NATSUME: ¡Suéltela, Rui!

RUI: Disculpa, Natsume, pero esta vez no me pienso rendir con Mika, ¿porqué no la sueltas tú?

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero Mika está a mi cuidado y yo soy la que le protegerá.

RUI: Yo también la voy a proteger. Mika, no te pasará nada si estás a mi lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, público que lee y todas las personas que habitan en este planeta, ya llegó el capítulo súper interesante que todos estamos esperando, espero que les agrade…bueno mientras ustedes leen, yo tengo que culminar con mi tarea, bye, bye.

**CAPITULO 7**

**¡AL FIN EL BAILE ESPERADO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A LOS DOS?**

En medio del baile, se encontraba un chico que le esperaba a Mika y era…

RUI: Hola,Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Rui, gracias por esperarme.

RUI: Ya te dije, que te esperé porque eres la chica de mis sueños. (Le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: ¡Qué bonitas palabras!

NATSUME: ¡Vámonos, Mika! (le dice sosteniendo su mano y jalándola)

En ese momento Rui sostiene la otra mano de Mika .

NATSUME: ¡Suéltela, Rui!

RUI: Disculpa, Natsume, pero esta vez no me pienso rendir con Mika, ¿porqué no la sueltas tú?

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero Mika está a mi cuidado y yo soy la que le protegerá.

RUI: Yo también la voy a proteger. Mika, no te pasará nada si estás a mi lado.

MIKA: Gracias, Rui, tú siempre muy atento conmigo.

NATSUME: Entonces estás de parte de Rui, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Para, Natsume, no estoy de lado de nadie.

Natsume le suelta la mano.

MIKA: Natsu…

Natsume le agarra de la cintura, y se acerca demasiado y muy cerca, Mika cree que la va a besar, pero Natsume al acercarse, le susurra al oído.

NATSUME: Adiós, Mika, respeto lo que has elegido tú.

Al decirle estas palabras, Natsume le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a otra dirección.

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume, no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que me sigas cuidando, no puedo continuar mi carrera de cantante estando yo sola, Natsume te necesito. (Diciendo estas palabras en su mente se puso a llorar)

RUI: ¿Por qué lloras, Mika?

MIKA: Nada, no lloro, estoy bien.

RUI: No llores, yo estoy aquí contigo y te protegeré.

MIKA: Está bien.

RUI: Mika, ¿aceptas bailar conmigo?

MIKA: De acuerdo (dijo fingiendo estar alegre)

Rui baila con Mika, él le da dos vueltas, pero Mika no se siente cómoda bailando con Rui, extrañaba los bailes de ella con Natsume.

Luego Rui,le agacha sosteniéndole de la cintura y aprovecha ése momento tratando de acercarse más a Mika,ella se pone nerviosa y en ése momento aparece Natsume,poniendo su mano como intermedio entre los dos.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Rui! ¿Quién te dio permiso de que besaras a la chica que me gusta?

MIKA: Natsume (dice estas palabras con alegría)

Natsume se agacha y quita las manos de Rui que estaban sostenidas en la cintura de Mika, luego la levanta y la abraza.

NATSUME: ¿Puedes dejar de llorar?

MIKA: Natsume, no estoy llorando.

NATSUME: Claro que sí, se te nota tus lágrimas.

MIKA: Tú te das cuenta fácilmente.

NATSUME: Yo sé cómo parar tus lágrimas (diciendo esto le sonríe)

MIKA: ¿Cómo?

Natsume se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

NATSUME: Ya ves, parastes de llorar.

MIKA: ¡Oye! Tú tienes una forma extraña de parar…. mis lágrimas (le dice poniéndose roja)

RUI: Lo siento, Natsume pero ella está bailando conmigo.

MIKA: Está bien, Rui, comencemos a bailar, ahora estoy con energías.

NATSUME: No voy a dejar que bailes con Rui.

MIKA: Pero…Natsume.

NATSUME: Vámonos.

RUI: ¿Es cierto que no quieres que baile con la chica que te gusta?

MIKA: Yo lo conozco, lo dijo de broma, ¿no es cierto, Natsume?

NATSUME: No, lo dije porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti, porque me gustas mucho más que cualquier otra chica en el mundo.

MIKA: Nat-su-me, ¿en serio te gusto?

NATSUME: Claro.

Natsume le jala del brazo y va con MIKA en medio de las luces, en el centro del baile .Natsume se arrodilla en frente de todos.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Mika?

MIKA: ¡Ah,Natsume! No entiendo, lo que piensas hacer.

NATSUME: ¡Oye,me estás escuchando!

MIKA:No sé que responder,Natsume.

Natsume le jala de la mano y empieza a bailar con Mika.

MIKA: Eres muy apresurado, Natsume.

Natsume le sostiene de la cintura y ella se deja agachar.

NATSUME: Así soy yo. (Le dice sonriendo)

Natsume la levanta y le apega a su pecho, susurrándole al oído.

NATSUME: No me digas que te creíste lo que había dicho acerca de que me gustabas.

MIKA: Claro que no, porque siempre estás hablando bromas.

NATSUME: Me conoces muy bien.

Mika se para, Natsume le mira extraño.

MIKA: Natsume estaba llorando porque sentí que te alejabas de mí, te necesito más de lo que creo yo, no me hagas esto.

Natsume le abraza y Mika se pone roja, pero cómoda en sus brazos.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Jamás pienso dejarte sola y menos con Rui, pienso estar a tu lado para siempre, desde hoy soy el único que te protegerá. ¿Me oíste?

MIKA: Sí.

Todas las personas del colegio ven a Natsume y a Mika que bailan juntos y todos se emocionan.

RUI: Los sentimientos de Natsume son más intensos que los míos por Mika, ella ya está empezando a enamorarse de Natsume. ¡Ah! No sé qué hacer, pero sé que si alguna vez veo llorando a Mika la apoyaré en todo y no dejaré que le pase nada, por lo tanto voy a seguir luchando por Mika.

MISAKI: Me parece que Mika se está empezando a enamorarse de Natsume.

BORI: ¡Ah! , qué bueno ¿no crees? (dijo con tono un poco triste)

SUKI: Pero ni piensen que tan sólo Natsume está con Mika, porque también está Rui, además es muy atractivo.

MISAKI: Tienes razón acerca de Rui, osea que hay un triángulo amoroso. ¡Estás en problemas, Mika! ¿Por quién vas a elegir?

SUKI: Yo creo que elige por Natsume, hacen bonita pareja.

BORI: Yo creo que es con Rui, porque Mika ya estaba enamorada de él.

SUKI: ¡No pienses eso! Natsume es muy caballeroso con ella.

MISAKI: Nosotras no podemos decidir, la que decide es Mika.

BORI Y SUKI: Eso es cierto.

Aquí les dejo los avances del siguiente capítulo , nos estamos acercando al beso inesperado de los protagonistas, mucha suerte.

RUI: Mika.

Mika voltea y Rui le da un beso en la mejilla.

RUI: Cuídate, Mika. (Le dice alegre)

Rui se fue y Mika se quedó como sorprendida.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Rui, es tan lindo y tierno.

Natsume al escuchar esto, se adelanta y deja atrás a Mika.

MIKA: Espérame, Natsume.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello a todos, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo, no se molesten pero…me parece que en el final de este capítulo se van a quedar con las ansias, bueno…bye bye.

**CAPITULO 8**

**¡TENGO SUEÑO! ¿PORQUÉ ME DESMAYÉ?**

NATSUME: Mika, vámonos a tu casa, ya es tarde, te voy a acompañar.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Tan pronto.

NATSUME MOLESTO: No me hagas enojar y vámonos.

MIKA: Pero…

Natsume le jala de la mano a Mika.

RUI: Hola, Mika, nos vemos de vuelta.

MIKA: Hola,Rui.

RUI: ¿Ya te vas?

MIKA: Sí, me voy a mi casa.

RUI: Si quieres te acompaño (le dice sonriendo)

NATSUME: Disculpame, Rui, pero ésta linda dama se va conmigo.

RUI: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana, Mika.

MIKA: ¿mañana?

RUI: Sí, seguro ya te lo explicó, Natsume.

MIKA: No, no me explicó nada.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Pero Mika, yo ya te lo expliqué, es sólo que tú estabas distraída.

MIKA: ¿Me lo explicaste? No me recuerdo.

NATSUME: Basta de conversación, Mika nos vamos.

MIKA: Está bien.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¿A qué hora me habrá dicho lo que va a suceder mañana?

RUI: Mika.

Mika voltea y Rui le da un beso en la mejilla.

RUI: Cuídate, Mika. (Le dice alegre)

Rui se fue y Mika se quedó como sorprendida.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Rui, es tan lindo y tierno.

Natsume al escuchar esto, se adelanta y deja atrás a Mika.

MIKA: Espérame, Natsume.

NATSUME: Corre, si quieres alcanzarme.

MIKA: Vas a ver.

Luego Mika sintió que le derribaba el sueño y se quedó desmayada en el suelo.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿tanto te demoras?

Natsume voltea y ve que Mika está tirada en el suelo.

NATSUME: ¿Mika, estás bien? Respóndeme, ¡Mika!

Natsume estaba muy preocupado y la cargó en su espalda.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? Seguro será por cansancio, bueno, Mika no te preocupes, estarás bien.

Mika empieza a despertar.

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Qué alegría! Me estabas preocupando mucho.

MIKA: Tengo mucho sueño.

NATSUME: Natsume, no me digas que te desmayaste por el sueño que tenías.

MIKA: Creo que sí.

NATSUME: En verdad, te encanta verme preocupado.

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume, tu espalda es muy caliente (diciendo esto acurruca su cabeza en el hombro de Natsume)

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika, despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa!

MIKA: No molestes, estoy durmiendo.

NATSUME: Oye, tonta, ¿cómo crees que voy a abrir la puerta?

MIKA: Abre cantando y no molestes.

NATSUME: Cantando, no te hagas la payasa y ayúdame.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Está bien.

Natsume le baja de su espalda y Mika saca las llaves y abre la puerta.

MIKA: ¡Ya está! Tengo mucho…sue…

Al decir estas palabras, Mika estaba por volverse a dormir y Natsume se arrodilla y la sostiene en sus brazos.

MIKA: Natsume, Gracias. (Dice poniéndose roja y nerviosa al ver que estaba en los brazos de Natsume)

NATSUME: No te preocupes. (Dijo esquivando su mirada)

Natsume la sigue cargando en sus brazos y le recuesta a Mika en su sillón, pero al recostarla Natsume se cae encima de Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Ah!, ¿qué estoy haciendo? (lo dice nervioso al ver que estaba cerca de Mika.

Natsume se aleja y se le queda mirando a Mika.

NATSUME: Te ves muy dulce y tierna cuando duermes, ¿qué hago?

Natsume no entiende por qué dijo esas palabras cuando está cerca de Mika y para evitar decir cosas extrañas, se fue a dormir en el otro sillón.

Al amanecer Natsume sigue durmiendo y Mika se despierta y se da cuenta de que está tapada con una frazada.

MIKA (dice pensando): Ahora que me acuerdo, ayer en la noche me desmayé y Natsume me cargó en su espalda, ¡ah, estoy nerviosa! No me puedo creer que haya estado en la espalda de Natsume (diciendo esto, Mika se puso roja)

MIKA: Será mejor, preparar el desayuno.

Mika se va a la cocina, prepara el desayuno, cuando termina se dirige hacia la mesa para colocar los vasos y se distrae mirando a NATSUME, se le queda mirando por un largo rato.

NATSUME: ¿Acaso soy tan atractivo?

MIKA: Cla…ro que no, tan sólo estaba mirando a esa mosca que estaba volando, me gustaba sus alitas.

NATSUME: De acuerdo, pequeña pinocho.

MIKA: ¿Cómo que pinocho?

NATSUME: Está claro que mientes.

MIKA: Ya te dije que…

Entonces Natsume se le acerca y apega su cara a la de Mika, haciendo que ella se ponga nerviosa, Natsume le sonríe.

NATSUME: Te pones roja fácilmente.

MIKA: Deja de molestarme, Natsume.

NATSUME: Pinochito, pinocho, pequeña pinocho…

Mika se molestó y fue detrás de Natsume para empujarle, pero no lo logró, porque Natsume se volteó y la empujó hasta el sillón.

NATSUME: Ahora si no miento, te pusiste mucho más roja. ¡Eres fácil de detectar!

MIKA: Repítelo.

NATSUME: ¡Eres fácil de detectar! …. (Dijo repitiéndolo varias veces)

NATSUME: Nadie, voy a se levanta y acomoda los vasos y ve a Mika que sigue tirada en el sillón.

NATSUME: ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te encanta que te empuje!

MIKA: Claro que no (le dice gritando)

Mika se levanta y ayuda a Natsume a preparar los vasos en la y Mika terminan de ordenar la mesa.

NATSUME: ¡Ya está listo! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

MIKA. Yo también.

Mika y Natsume toman su desayuno.

NATSUME: Me había olvidado decirte que mañana te voy a venir a recoger del colegio para irnos a que nos tomen fotografías.

MIKA: ¿Todo esto es trabajo de un cantante?

NATSUME: Claro, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

MIKA: Claro que lo sabía, sólo preguntaba porque tenía una duda.

NATSUME: Bueno, de acuerdo, no te molestes.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es cierto mañana también nos vamos a encontrar con Rui.

NATSUME: Lamentablemente, sí.

MIKA: No tienes por qué molestarte con Rui.

NATSUME: No estoy molesto con él, si no con una persona que dejó que le dieran un beso en la mejilla.

MIKA: Yo no sabía, que me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla. Además sólo fue un beso en la mejilla y no es de mucha importancia.

NATSUME: Claro que es de importancia porque dentro de poco tiempo, te podría besar.

MIKA: Actúas como un novio celoso.

NATSUME: No estoy celoso, es sólo… que… no quiero que se aprovechen de tu inocencia.

MIKA: Está bien, Natsume, no voy a molestarme contigo, aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo.

Natsume se le acerca y le jala del brazo.

NATSUME: Mika, necesito que cantes, quiero probar qué tal se vería si es que mezclamos tu canción con el baile.

MIKA: De acuerdo, empecemos.

Mika empieza a cantar, su voz tan dulce como siempre ,y Natsume agarrándole de la mano, en una parte de la canción, los dos se juntan ,Natsume alza su brazo ,levanta el brazo de Mika le empieza a dar vueltas ,luego extiende la mano de Mika y la junta con la suya ,le agarra de la cintura y le agacha ,mientras Mika sigue cantando, en ése momento Natsume quería besar a Mika ,se acerca más ,Mika se da cuenta y sin cambiar de opinión cierra sus ojos,Natsume le sonríe y luego la levanta .

NATSUME: ¿Querías que te bese? ¿Acaso está enamorada de mí?

Mika se puso muy roja y esquivó su mirada, pero Natsume la cogió delicadamente, hizo que le mirara a los ojos, Natsume realmente la iba a besar, Mika esta vez no quería y Natsume se le acerca, se estaba acercando demasiado para besar a Mika, Mika se puso demasiado roja.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué esta vez no cierras tus ojos?

Mika le hace caso y cierra sus ojos y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y era la mamá de Mika.

Natsume se aleja de Mika y Mika abre la puerta.

MAMÁ DE CAROLINA: Hola, Natsume, gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

NATSUME: No hay ningún problema, para mí es un honor cuidar de Mika.

MIKA (dice pensando): Creo que ya me di cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorada de Natsume (dice éstas palabras mientras e quedaba mirando a NATSUME)

NATSUME: Nos vemos, mañana, Mika.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Por cierto creo que estás con fiebre será mejor que te cuides.

MIKA (dice pensando): Me gusta pero ¡sigue siendo molestoso!

Natsume se fue a su casa y Mika se quedó enojada por lo que había dicho.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Qué le pasa a éstos dos?

Esto… son los avances del siguiente capítulo, pero por esta vez no les daré los avances ,porque el siguiente capítulo es de veras mucho más interesante, nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, público conocedor...Bueno no sé pero creo que no me gusta dejar a la gente con ansias, así que…les mano el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo va a estar súper interesante, me voy a esforzar por los siguiente capítulos, me alegra y me da muchas energías cuando comentan…¡arigato!

**CAPITULO 9**

**¡FOTOGRAFÍAS EN TODA LA TARDE! ¡QUÉ CANSANCIO!**

Al día siguiente, amaneció, ésta vez Mika se levantó muy temprano, lo cual es muy raro, Mika arregló su cuarto y ordenó sus cosas.

MIKA: ¡Ah! ¡Qué feliz soy! Hoy día ese mi gran día de fotografías.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, hija.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, hoy madrugaste, ¿es muy raro?

MIKA: Es que hoy día voy a ir con Natsume en una sesión de fotografía.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¡Con que con Natsume! ¡Ehhhh…!

MIKA: Es…que vamos a tomarnos fotografías. Eso…es todo.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¡Ya está bien! No te pongas nerviosa, hija.

MIKA: ¡No estoy nerviosa! ¡Ah! Mamá, ¿por qué no preparas mi desayuno? , te ayudaré.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: No es necesario, ya lo preparé.

Mika se apresura para tomar su desayuno y cuando termina de tomar su desayuno, se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

Al salir de su casa, Mika se da cuenta de que Natsume le esperaba afuera.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Natsume. ¿Qué haces aquí?

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Te vengo a recoger para irnos a la sesión fotográfica.

MIKA: Pero no puedo ir… porque…no le pedí permiso al director para poder salir.

NATSUME: Está bien, vamos a tu colegio, pero sería mejor si corremos.

MIKA: Pero Natsume, está muy lejos.

NATSUME: ¡Andando!

MIKA: ¡Ahhhh! Nunca me escuchas.

Natsume le sostiene de la mano y empieza a correr con Mika.

MIKA: Espera, Natsume, vas demasiado rápido

NATSUME: Vamos, apresúrate. ¡Eres demasiado lenta!

MIKA: Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar.

Mika corre más rápido para ganar a Natsume, los dos hacen carrera para llegar al colegio, cuando llegan las puertas del colegio se abren y en ése momento entra Natsume, no vestido de chico raro, sosteniendo la mano de Mika.

Todas las chicas gritan emocionadas al ver a Natsume .Natsume entra a la dirección y pide permiso al director para que pueda dejar salir a Mika por una sesión de fotografías, el director sin dudarlo acepta, era lógico que aceptaría porque Mika iba a ser como una cantante famosa que iba a poner en alto el nombre de su colegio.

NATSUME: Ves, ¿Mika? , ya aceptaron tu escapada.

MIKA: ¡No me estoy escapando! Porque vamos a una sesión fotográfica.

Misaki se le acerca a Mika.

MISAKI: ¡Oye, Mika! ¿No te pones nerviosa cuando Natsume te sujeta de la mano? Porque veo que siempre te sostiene de tu mano.

MIKA: Es… que.

SUKI: ¡Ah! Te gusta Natsume, ¿no es cierto?

Mika se pone roja y comienza a soltarse de la mano de Natsume, Natsume se da cuenta y sostiene su mano y se lo muestra a Mika.

NATSUME: ¡No te preocupes Mika! Yo estaré a tu lado y quiero que nuca en tu vida sueltes mi mano, como yo tampoco soltaré al tuya. (Diciendo esto le sonríe)

MIKA: Natsume (le dice alegre)

Misaki que había escuchado su conversación.

MISAKI: ¡Ah! Qué tierno es Natsume, es muy caballeroso con Mika.

Mika se va con Natsume agarrados de la mano .Luego los dos se dirigen a la sesión fotográfica, pero cómo era demasiado tarde esta vez accedieron a subir en autobús.

En el autobús, había mucha gente, el autobús al detenerse con fuerza porque se iba a chocar con otro carro, empujó a Natsume, acercándole a Natsume más a Mika, Mika estaba nerviosa porque toda la gente los veía.

MIKA: Natsume, podrías por favor alejarte, todas las personas nos están viendo.

Natsume se le acerca más y le abraza, haciendo que Mika se ponga mucho más roja y nerviosa.

NATSUME: No te preocupes, no me importa demasiado lo que la gente piense.

MIKA: Pero…

NATSUME: Ya llegamos, vamos, baja Mika.

MIKA: No entiendo cómo puede actuar normal después de que me abrazó.

Mika y Natsume entraron en un enorme edificio, lugar el cual se iba a realizar la sesión fotográfica, y en ése momento se encuentran con…

RUI: Hola, Mika y Natsume

NATSUME: ¡Ahh! Hola, Rui. (Le dice con un tono molesto)

MIKA: Hola, Rui .¡Oye! Natsume, ¿te podrías calmar por una vez en tu vida?

Natsume tenía una mirada penetrante hacia Rui.

NATSUME: Vámonos, Mika, ya empezó la sesión fotográfica.

MIKA: Pero si todavía no nos han dicho que comencemos.

NATSUME: Pero ya debe haber empezado.

MIKA: ¡Qué raro!

NATSUME: Apresúrate ,vamos.

MIKA: De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Mika ya se estaba yendo con Natsume para la sesión fotográfica, cuando Rui impide su paso.

RUI: Mika…

MIKA: ¿Qué pasa, Rui?

Rui se le acerca queriendo besar a Mika y Natsume pone su mano de intermedio.

NATSUME: Rui, ¿qué estás haciendo?

MIKA: Rui nos vemos, más tarde si es que quieres conversar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? (le dice alegre)

RUI: De acuerdo, me encantaría conversar contigo, Mika.

Natsume ya se estaba alejando.

MIKA: Natsume, espérame.

Mika le logra alcanzar y vio con Natsume que todavía no comenzaba la sesión fotográfica.

Entonces se acerca una chica muy rara.

MIKA: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

NATSUME: Es mi fan n° 1.

MIKA: ¿Tenías fan?

NATSUME: Oye…

FAN: Natsume, quiero tomarme una foto contigo, por favor.

NATSUME: De acuerdo, porque si no acepto eres capaz de seguir insistiéndome.

FAN: Gracias, Natsume.

La fan por la desesperación se le acerca y se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla a no sabía qué es lo que sentía en ése momento.

MIKA: Natsume, voy a ir a comprar un helado.

NATSUME: Pero si acá hay.

MIKA: No, me gustan mucho más los helados de donde voy a comprar.

Mika se va y la fan la mira extraña.

FAN: ¿Qué le pasa a ésa chica?

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero en otro momento me tomaré una foto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

FAN: Está bien, Natsume, yo te esperaré.

NATSUME: De…acuerdo.

Natsume se va detrás de Mika.

Mika está en un lugar silencioso y ve a Rui.

RUI: Hola, Mika, ¿no sabía que nos veríamos tan pronto? (le dice sonriente)

MIKA: Yo tampoco.

Luego Mika se pone a llorar, entonces Rui al verla la abraza.

En ése momento aparece Natsume que le estaba viendo a Mika abrazada con Rui y al ver esto regresa a la sesión fotográfica.

RUI: ¿Por qué lloras, Mika?

MIKA: Es que…

RUI: ¿Es por Natsume?

MIKA: Eh… no, creo que me estén llamando para ir a la sesión fotográfica.

RUI: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

En la sesión fotográfica estaba Natsume, Mika se le acerca.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿ya empezamos?

NATSUME: Sí (le dijo esquivando su mirada)

En las fotografías no salían muy bien y los señores le dijeron que lo tomaran en serio.

MIKA: ¿Qué te pasa, Natsume? ¡Tenemos que dar todo de nosotros!

NATSUME: Si quieres que salga bien tu foto, por qué no sales con Rui.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Tú siempre te quejas de Rui y yo en cambio no me quejo de que tu fan te haya dado un beso en la mejilla. (Le dice molesta)

Natsume se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

NATSUME: Vamos a un sitio.

MIKA: No quiero.

Natsume les avisa a los fotógrafos que descansaran un momento y los fotógrafos aceptan. Natsume se la lleva de la mano a Mika y le lleva al último piso del edificio. Entonces Natsume al llegar, le suelta la mano a Mika.

MIKA: ¿Qué te pasa, Natsume?

NATSUME: Te vi que Rui te abrazaba y por eso estoy molesto.

MIKA: Es que…

NATSUME: No entiendo este sentimiento que tengo, estoy demasiado enojado.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿acaso estás celoso?

NATSUME: Sí, seguro tú también estás molesta por el beso de mi fan n°1

MIKA: No me importa lo que te pasa o lo que tú haces.

Natsume le empuja a Mika en la pared.

NATSUME: Realmente a mí no me importó ese beso de mi fan, ni siquiera lo tomé en cuenta.

MIKA: ¿A sí?

NATSUME: Sí.

Natsume esta vez se acercó a Mika y no pudo aguantar la cólera cuando le vio abrazada a Rui

NATSUME: ¿A ti te importó el abrazo que te dio Rui?

MIKA: Sólo fue un abrazo, un simple abrazo.

NATSUME: Entonces me voy, ya te expliqué lo que necesitabas saber. (Diciendo esto se alejaba)

MIKA: Espera, NATSUME.

Natsume se volteó y miró a Mika, se le acercó y le colocó sus manos en los hombros de Mika.

NATSUME: Esta vez,Rui no podrá reemplazar lo que te voy a dar.

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

Natsume cerró sus ojos y besó a Mika, fue un tierno y cálido beso que hizo que Mika se sorprendiera. Luego Natsume se alejó.

NATSUME: Esté fue nuestro sello del primer beso.

Mika no podía responder y entonces Natsume le sonrió y le llevó de la mano a Mika, esta vez las fotos resultaron ser excelentes.

Cuando terminó la sesión fotográfica, Natsume le sonrió a Mika.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿por qué me…?

RUI: Mika, sales muy bien en todas las fotos.

NATSUME: Eso es cierto, aunque sales muy roja.

MIKA: ¡Oye, Natsume!

RUI: Mika.

MIKA: ¿Sí?

Rui ahora sí se le acerca, se agacha y le da un beso en su mano y se despide.

NATSUME: Ya no me importa lo que haga Rui, porque yo ya te di tu primer beso, bueno nuestro primer beso.

MIKA: Verdaderamente, tú eres…

Natsume se le vuelve a acercar y Mika creía que le iba a volver a besar, pero sólo le sonríe.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres otro beso?

MIKA: Claro que no... No me molestes

NATSUME: Enojona.

MIKA: ¿Qué dijiste?

Mika le quiere tirar un puñete, pero nunca lo logra, Natsume le agarra de su mano y le abraza.

NATSUME: No estoy molesto contigo, Mika.

MIKA: Pero... si tú.

NATSUME: Me olvidaba, mañana voy a tu casa porque tenemos que crear una canción, otro trabajo de una cantante.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhh!

NATSUME: Sé que lo vamos a lograr (le dice sonriendo)

Mika se pone roja porque se veía muy atractivo cuando sonreía.

En ese momento viene su fan.

FAN: Natsume, quiero tomarme una foto contigo.

NATSUME: Está bien, pero con Mika.

FAN: De acuerdo.

El fotógrafo está a punto de tomarles una foto, cuando Natsume al ver que estaba junto con Mika, aprovecha y el da un beso en la mejilla y así sale la foto.

Ahora sí les mando los avances del siguiente capítulo:

NATSUME: Claro que no, ésta canción se ve que está bonita, incluso mejor que la mía.

MIKA: ¡Te gané!

Natsume le sonríe.

NATSUME (dice pensando): Mika, esta canción de seguro es para Rui, bueno creo que no siente nada por mí, a pesar de que le haya besado.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, estoy súper alegre así que… ¡ah! Es cierto el anterior capítulo estuvo demasiado interesante, les dije que esforzaré en cada capítulo, espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 10**

**¿CÓMO CREAREMOS UNA CANCIÓN? ¡ES MUY DIFÍCIL!**

Al día siguiente, llovía mucho, lo bueno es que era sábado, Mika seguía durmiendo, no quería despertarse, ya eran las 10 de la mañana.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, despierta.

MIKA: Más tarde, mamá.

Alguien toca la puerta, la Mamá de Mika va y abre la puerta y a que no se imaginan quién es.

NATSUME: Hola, señora, ¿Mika está?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hola, Natsume. Mika si está, pero… sigue durmiendo.

NATSUME: ¡¿Qué?Ya son las 10:30 de la madrugada.

NATSUME (dice pensando): ¡Ésa tonta! , no despierta, ¿acaso no sabe lo importante que es una canción?

NATSUME: No se preocupa señora, Mika va a despertar.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Cómo?

NATSUME: Tengo un método. (Diciendo esto con una risa malévola)

Natsume se dirige al cuarto de Mika, primero se para y empieza a respirar.

NATSUME: Bien, voy a actuar con calma.

Natsume abre la puerta con fuerza.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Mika, ¡despierta! (diciendo estás palabras con gritos.)

MIKA: No molestes.

NATSUME: Bien, no hay por qué alterarse, tengo un segundo método y sé que va a funcionar.

Natsume se acerca a la cama de Mika y se agacha tratando de acercarse más a la cara de Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, tonta, podrías despertar!

MIKA: Ésa voz yo la reconozco, pero ¿a quién me recuerda?

NATSUME: La creación de la canción (dijo enojado)

MIKA: ¡Ah! Natsume.

Mika al abrir sus ojos ve a Natsume que estaba cerca de ella y se pone tan nerviosa que se tapa con la frazada.

MIKA: Nat…su…me ¿te podrías apartar?, necesito levantarte.

NATSUME: Hasta que al fín, no sabía que te pondrías tan nerviosa.

MIKA: ¡No estoy nerviosa!

NATSUME: Mira cómo estás de colorada.

MIKA: Natsume, ¡salte de mi cuarto!

Mika se levanta y empuja a Natsume hasta fuera para que salga de su cuarto.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Yo la hago despertar y me trata así, a veces no entiendo a las chicas.

MIKA: Lo siento.

NATSUME: Ya no importa, te espero abajo para crear la canción.

Mika ordena su cuarto, se cambia de ropa rápidamente y hace su aseo personal. Al bajar ve a Natsume que estaba muy atractivo.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¡Ah! Natsume, por qué te pusiste muy atractivo, ahora sí se me va a hacer difícil mirarte.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Empecemos

MIKA (dijo esquivando su mirada): De acuerdo.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te pasa?

MIKA: Nada (seguía esquivando su mirada)

Natsume no le tomó importancia.

NATSUME: A ver, ¿qué le ponemos de título a la canción?

MIKA: No se me ocurre nada.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Creo que pensarán mejor en el cuarto de Mika, además tengo que hacer limpieza.

MIKA: Pero, mamá.

NATSUME: Vamos,Mika.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhhh…!

Luego de que acabaron de almorzar, Mika bajó lo platos para dárselos a su mamá y luego subió a su cuarto y siguió volviendo a escribir la canción.

Natsume seguía escribiendo la canción, Mika sufría, atardeció, eso de las 4 de la tarde Mika se le ocurrió una idea.

MIKA: ¡Oye, Natsume! Se supone que la canción debe ser escrita muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

NATSUME: Sí, ¿por qué?

Mika se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo, de vuelta esquivó su mirada. Natsume le miraba raro.

MIKA (dijo esquivando su mirada): Natsume, entonces ¿puedo escribir la canción sobre mis sentimientos?

NATSUME: Claro.

Mika agarró un papel y se puso a escribir la canción, los dos terminaron de crear la canción, eso de las 7 de la noche.

MIKA: ¡Ya terminé!

NATSUME: Igual yo. Pero quisiera que me muestres tu canción.

MIKA: No… mejor la tuya, Natsume.

Natsume le quitó su hoja y empezó a leer. La letra decía así.

Ahora es que veo

como te he perdido

no supe que el tiempo

pasó entre los dos

Qué triste el fracaso

se acabó el camino

pensar que el destino

ya no es "tú y yo"

II

Hoy quiero pensar

que no te he perdido

que no estoy vencido

y puedo luchar…

…Por ti, por tu amor

porque un día me quieras

alégrame el día

y hazme soñar…

Te extraño de lejos,

te quiero muy cerca,

comparte conmigo,

y hazme sonreír

Alégrame un rato

o toda mi vida

alégrame el día

juntos… hasta el fin

Hoy eres mi amigo

y piensas en otro

qué triste que solo

me quedé sin ti

… Con un palabra

quizás con un beso

con menos que eso

yo seré feliz

Alégrame siempre

en cada mañana

alégrame el día

cuando estés aquí,

cuando estés aquí

MIKA: No te vayas a burlar.

NATSUME: Claro que no, ésta canción se ve que está bonita, incluso mejor que la mía.

MIKA: ¡Te gané!

Natsume le sonríe.

NATSUME (dice pensando): Mika, esta canción de seguro es para Rui, bueno creo que no siente nada por mí, a pesar de que le haya besado.

Mika le mira a Natsume.

MIKA (dice pensando): Lo único que no sabe Natsume, es que ésta canción la escribí con los sentimientos que sentía por él.

NATSUME: Bien Mika, vamos a descansar por un momento.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika! ¿Tú, para quién escribiste esa canción?

MIKA: Ehhhh…

NATSUME: Seguro es para Rui, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Pero…

NATSUME: No te preocupes, tonta, significa que verdaderamente estás enamorada de Rui.

MIKA: Eso…

NATSUME: No importa, desde ahora no interferiré más entre tú y Rui, todo lo contrario, te apoyaré para que estés con Rui.

MIKA: Natsume (le dice con una voz de tristeza). ¡Eres un tonto!

Mika le abraza a Natsume.

NATSUME: Te prometo que te apoyaré, Rui va a estar muy enamorado de ti, te lo aseguro, déjalo en mis manos. (Le dice sonriendo)

Mika le mira triste a Natsume.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¡Eres un tonto, Natsume! Yo quiero que estés conmigo, además ésa canción no es para Rui, es para ti. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto….!

NATSUME: ¿Por qué lloras, Mika?

MIKA: No te importa.

NATSUME: ¡Oye!

MIKA: ¿Podríamos empezar la canción?

NATSUME: De… acuerdo. (Le miraba extraño)

Mika y Natsume empezaron a practicar, Mika trataba de sonreír hasta que Natsume paró el ensayo.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te pasa, Mika?

MIKA: Nada.

Natsume se acerca y le abraza, Mika se pone nerviosa.

NATSUME: Yo siempre te protegeré, Mika.

Al decir estas palabras, Natsume se despide de Mika para irse a su casa.

MIKA: Natsume espera.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Mika se le acerca y ésta vez fue ella quien le da un beso en la mejilla.

MIKA: Nos vemos mañana, Natsume. (Le dice nerviosa)

Mika al darle el beso, se pone tan nerviosa que entra a su casa y cierra la puerta. Natsume estaba sorprendido, pero alegre.

NATSUME: ¿Qué cosas hace ésta niña?, no la comprendo. (lo dice sonriendo)

Aquí les escribo los avances del siguiente capítulo..la historia se pone cada vez más interesante.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika (le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: Hola, Natsume y Rui

RUI: Hola, Mika

Rui se acerca y ésta vez Natsume no se lo impide, Rui le quiere dar un beso a Mika en la mejilla….


	11. Chapter 11

Hello a todos,¡arigato por seguir leyendo! Bueno…este el siguiente capítulo, digamos que en este capítulo pasa algo súper interesante…pero…pero… ¡no se los contaré! Ja,ja,ja.

**CAPITULO 11**

**¡ESTOY PREPARADA PARA MI PRIMER CONCIERTO!**

Al día siguiente, Mika se despertó muy temprano porque hoy día le tocaba formación, arregla su cuarto, hace su aseo personal.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, Hija. ¿Por qué te despertaste muy temprano?

MIKA: Es que hoy tengo me toca formación y si llego tarde me pondrán tardanza en mi control y eso afectará mi vida.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Entonces, hija, será mejor que te de plata, con esto puedes tomar tu desayuno en el colegio.

MIKA: Gracias mamá.

Mika se va a su colegio, lo bueno es que llegó temprano, aunque realmente llegó antes de que cerraran la puerta.

MISAKI: Buenos días, , hoy día llegaste temprano.

MIKA: Gracias, no sabes lo que tuve que correr para llegar al colegio.

SUKI: De acuerdo, Mika, te esforzaste mucho.

El director empezó a llamar a las alumnas para que se formaran y por el micrófono empezó a llamar a Mika.

MIKA: Sí, director.

DIRECTOR: Mika, hoy día es tu día muy especial.

MIKA: ¿Por qué?

El director se dirige a todas las alumnas del colegio y anuncia algo.

DIRECTOR: Alumnas todas, hoy día va a representarnos Mika por parte de nuestro colegio, porque resulta que ella tiene hoy su primer concierto con Natsume.

MIKA: ¿Habla en serio, director?

DIRECTOR: Si, Mika. Así que afuera te esperan dos chicos.

MIKA: ¿Dos chicos? Bueno, está bien, iré.

Mika antes de salir, se encuentra con Misaki tratando de impedir su paso.

MISAKI: Mika, seguro que los dos chicos son Rui y Natsume, dos chicos que se pelean por ti.

MIKA: No lo sé, pero de seguro son.

MISAKI: ¡Vamos, Mika!, Tú puedes, nosotras tus amigas te poyaremos en tu concierto.

MIKA: Gracias.

Mika sale afuera y justo encuentra a los dos, Natsume y Rui.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika (le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: Hola, Natsume y Rui

RUI: Hola, Mika

Rui se acerca y ésta vez Natsume no se lo impide, Rui le quiere dar un beso a Mika en la mejilla, pero Mika lo impide cruzando su manos.

MIKA: Lo siento, Rui.

RUI: No te preocupes, Mika.

NATSUME (dice pensando): Pero… ¿por qué hizo eso? Aunque sin mentir, cuando Rui se le acercó me molestó mucho, sólo espero que no lo haga otra vez delante de mí, porque no creo que pueda aguantar.

Natsume ésta vez no le agarra de la mano a Mika, Rui se le acerca a Mika y le agarra de la mano, Mika no podía hacer nada para intentar que Rui no le sostenga la mano.

Luego llegan los tres al lugar donde se iba a realizar el concierto, pero Mika al ver a Natsume, ya no aguantó más.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿podríamos un favor ir a practicar nuestro baile y la canción para que el concierto salga excelente?

NATSUME: De acuerdo. (Le dice esquivando su mirada)

Mika va con Natsume a un cuarto de ensayo donde pueden practicar.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué interrumpiste el beso que te iba a dar Rui?

MIKA: Porque yo no lo quería.

NATSUME: Entonces ¿No te gustaba Rui?

MIKA: No, a mí me gusta otra persona.

NATSUME: ¿Cómo se llama esa persona? (le dice molesto)

MIKA: ¡Ah! Eres un tonto, tontazo, tonto… (Le dice llorando)

NATSUME: ¿Por qué lloras?

MIKA: No vuelvas a hacer esto, no juegues con mis sentimientos.

NATSUME: Sólo te apoyé, para que Rui se interesara más en ti.

MIKA: Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, Natsume, no te metes en mis asuntos personales, ¿quieres?

Mika ya se estaba yendo cuando Natsume la jaló y la abrazó.

NATSUME: Perdona si es que te hice daño, pero ¿quién te gusta? Esta vez dime la verdad.

MIKA: ¡Tonto, eres un tonto, Natsume! (Le dice queriendo tirarle una cachetada)

Natsume sostuvo su mano y la miró más de cerca y le sonríe, luego la besa, y Mika se puso roja. Rui estaba viendo detrás de la puerta y entra.

RUI: Voy a entrar.

Al oír Natsume que Rui iba a entrar, suelta a Mika.

RUI: ¿Ya terminaron de ensayar?

MIKA: Sí, Rui.

RUI: ¿Quisiera verlos bailar?

NATSUME: Está bien, Rui (le dijo molesto)

Mika y Natsume empezaron a cantar, luego Natsume se arrodilló y extendió su mano,Mika extendió la suya y Natsume se levantó ,la agarró de la cintura y bailó con Mika ,luego la agachó ,Mika estaba roja y Natsume se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

NATSUME: ¡No te pongas nerviosa, Mika! No te voy a besar.

Mika se cayó y Natsume la cogió de su cintura y la levantó arriba.

NATSUME: Gracias, ya terminamos, Rui.

RUI: ¿Qué extraño baile?

MIKA: Pero, ¿está bonito, Rui?

RUI: Sí, Mika, especialmente tú. (Le dice sonriendo)

MIKA: Gracias, Rui. (Le dice sonriendo)

Natsume le jala del brazo a Mika al verla sonriendo junto con Rui.

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume volvió a hacer él mismo, a mí me gusta más así cómo es.

El concierto comenzó ,Mika y Natsume se cambiaron y salieron al concierto,.

NATSUME Y MIKA: Hola chicos y chicas.

Natsume y Mika al saludar, los dos se juntan de espalda a espalda y alzan su mano.

NATSUME: ¿Lista .Mika?

MIKA: Natsume, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Natsume le jala del brazo y la abraza en frente del público.

NATSUME: ¡Todo estará bien, Mika! ¡Lucha por tu sueño!

MIKA: Gracias, Natsume.

MIKA (dice pensando): Te agradezco Natsume, además estoy contigo y sé que todo va a salir bien, cuento con todos, así que a cantar.

Mika y Natsume empezaron a cantar, luego Natsume se arrodilló y extendió su mano, Mika extendió la suya y Natsume se levantó, la agarró de la cintura y bailó con Mika. Natsume la atrajo a su pecho y le sostuvo su cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas. Al final acabaron cuando Natsume le dio una última vuelta y los dos quedaron cara a cara y así finalizó el concierto.

MULTITUD: ¡Natsume! ¡Mika! ¿Por qué no se besan? (pedían a gritos)

MIKA: Adiós, chicos y chicas, gracias por venir.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¡Qué bueno que no hubo beso! ¿Por qué no sabría qué hacer?

Mika ya se estaba despidiendo del concierto cuando Natsume la jala y le toma de la mano y le da una vuelta, Mika cae en los brazos de Natsume.

NATSUME: Les tengo una sorpresa, chicos y chicas.

MIKA: ¡Oye, Natsume, suéltame! ¿Qué haces?

Natsume se agacha y le besa en frente del todo concierto, en el cielo salen fuegos artificiales. En el concierto estaban presentes sus amigas de Mika.

MISAKI: Mika, tuvo su primer beso ¡sabía que iba a ganar Natsume!

SUKI: ¡Viva, Mika y Natsume!

BORI: Creo que me voy, se me está haciendo tarde.

SUKI: ¿Por qué Bori?

BORI: No se preocupen, sólo estoy cansada.

SUKI: De acuerdo.

En el estrado del concierto, Natsume se levantó y Mika se quedó sorprendida.

NATSUME: ¿Les gustó la sorpresa?

MULTITUD: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cuando terminó el concierto, Rui les esperaba afuera.

MIKA: Hola, Rui.

NATSUME: ¿Viste el beso, Rui?

RUI: ¡Ah! Sí, claro que lo vi.

MIKA: Rui, ¿estás bien?

RUI: Sí, tan sólo estoy un poco molesto, eso es todo.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Nos vemos, mañana.

RUI (le susurra al oído): Mika, llegará un día en que ¡yo también te bese!

MIKA: Rui…

NATSUME: ¿Qué te dijo?

MIKA: Nada, NATSUME.

NATSUME: Dime…

MIKA: Ya te dije que nada, tú explícame ¿por qué me besaste?

NATSUME: El público lo pedía.

MIKA: ¡Natsume!

NATSUME: ¡Hasta luego!

MIKA: Espera, Natsume, me vas a explicar, ¡quédate ahí!

NATSUME: No molestes. (Dice mientras corría)

Mika corría detrás de Natsume y Natsume ni le hacía caso. A lo lejos les veía Bori, ella estaba muy triste y a la vez un poco enojada, ¿por qué lo estará?

Bueno, todos desconocemos la situación de Bori, pero…a medida que avanza al historia descubrirán algo mucho más importante, aquí les dejo los avances del siguiente capítulo.

MIKA: Pues, les digo ¡hay que correeeeeeeeeeeer!

Mika con sus amigas corren y llegan hasta un restaurante.

MIKA: Por lo menos, acá estamos seguras.

MULTITUD: ¡Mika! ¡Es Mika! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhh….! ¡Hay que correeeeeeer!

SUKI: Pero Mika, ¿hasta dónde vamos a correr?


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí les mando el siguiente capítulo…buenos días a todos…bye bye.

**CAPITULO 12**

**¡FANÁTICOS PERSIGUIÉNDOME! SIGO SIENDO YO MISMA.**

Al día siguiente, amanece y Mika ésta vez se despertó muy temprano.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, hija. Me hace extraño que ahora te levantes temprano porque hoy es domingo.

MIKA: ¡Ah! No pasa nada, sólo quería levantarme.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: De acuerdo, Mika, siéntate te voy a servir tu desayuno.

MIKA: Sí, mamá.

Mika toma su desayuno, ésta vez desayuna con calma y sin apuros, luego le ayuda a limpiar a su mamá. Empiezan a tocar la puerta y eran sus amigas.

MISAKI: Hola, Mika.

BORI: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

MIKA: Hola, chicas, estoy ayudando a mi mamá a hacer limpieza.

BORI: ¿Hoy día, va a venir Natsume?

MIKA: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

BORI: Por nada… (Se puso nerviosa)

MIKA: ¡Ah! Bueno.

SUKI: Mika, estábamos pensando ir contigo a pasear o algo así.

MIKA: Está bien, no hay ningún problema.

Mika sale con sus amigas a pasear.

MISAKI: Mika, qué tal si vamos a comprarnos helados.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Mika va con sus amigas a comprar helado, pero el heladero le reconoce.

HELADERO: ¿Eres Mika?

MIKA: Sí, señor.

HELADERO: No te preocupes, Mika, para ti el helado es gratis y cómo ellas son tus amigas, los helados que van a comprar también son gratis.

MIKA: Pero..Señor

HELADERO: Soy tu mayor fan, Mika.

MIKA: ¡Ahh….! (dice fingiendo reírse)

MISAKI: ¡Mika eres muy famosa!

BORI: Eso es cierto, Mika.

MIKA: Lo siento, heladero, pero en realidad quisiera pagar por los helados, trátame como una chica normal, ¿sí?

HELADERO: Está bien,Mika. Recuerda que soy uno de tus mayores fan.

MIKA: Cla…ro lo recordaré.

MISAKI: ¡Oye, Mika! ¿Por qué todas las personas nos están mirando?

MIKA: ¡Oh no!

Mika se había olvidado colocar su gorro para que no la vean.

MIKA: ¡Estoy muerta! Natsume siempre me dice que me ponga un gorro, pero esta vez no lo traje. Amigas, una pregunta.

MISAKI, BORI Y SUKI: ¿Cuál, Mika?

MIKA: ¿Alguna vez han corrido?

SUKI: No, ¿porque lo preguntas?

MIKA: Pues, les digo ¡hay que correeeeeeeeeeeer!

Mika con sus amigas corren y llegan hasta un restaurante.

MIKA: Por lo menos, acá estamos seguras.

MULTITUD: ¡Mika! ¡Es Mika! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhh….! ¡Hay que correeeeeeer!

SUKI: Pero Mika, ¿hasta dónde vamos a correr?

MISAKI: Eso es cierto, nos la hemos pasado corriendo.

MIKA: Bien, creo que ya no nos encontrarán.

Mika y sus amigas se encuentran en una tienda, luego vuelven los fanáticos y Mika y sus amigas de vuelta a correr.

MIKA: ¿Por qué a mí?

MISAKI: Sabes Mika ya me estoy quedando sin energías (dijo agotada)

BORI: Creo que yo también me estoy cansando de correr.

Mika estaba corriendo y sus amigas la seguían, Mika se tropieza y ya no puede correr más hasta que un chico raro llega detrás de ella y la carga en sus brazos, sus amigas que estaban agotadas, vieron que la había cargado y se sorprendieron y siguieron a Mika.

El chico raro llevó a Mika hasta un parque, sus amigas de Mika llegaron después. El chico raro suelta a Mika y se saca su gorra y sus lentes, Mika se da cuenta de que es Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, tonta! Te dije que te pusieras una gorra cuando sales, ¿acaso no me escuchaste lo que siempre te digo?

MIKA: Lo siento, Natsume, pero tenía ganas de salir con mis amigas y se me olvidó por completo.

NATSUME: No sabes la preocupación que me hiciste pasar cuando tu mamá me dijo que no te habías puesto gorra, ni bien escuché eso, salí corriendo, tuve que correr miles de kilómetros.

MIKA: Lo siento Natsume por haberte preocupado mucho, te prometo que otra vez que quiera salir me pondré una gorra, en verdad te lo prometo.(lo dice llorando)

Natsume al verla llorar la abraza.

NATSUME: No quiero que te pase nada, así que a mí me encanta preocuparme por ti.

MISAKI: Hola, Natsume, estuvo muy lindo cuando cargaste en tus brazos a Mika.

SUKI: Eso es cierto, estuviste muy romántico.

NATSUME: No pude hacer otra cosa, ya que ésta niña siempre está en problemas. (Lo dice esquivando su mirada)

BORI: Hola, Natsume (le dice mirándolo)

NATSUME: Hola, Bori, ¿cómo estás?

BORI: Regular, pero eso no es de tu importancia.( le dice molesta)

MIKA: ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Parecen conocerse.

NATSUME: No nos conocemos, yo nunca la ví, ¿no es cierto, Bori?

BORI: Claro (le dice esquivando su mirada)

La multitud viene de nuevo y comienza a rodear a Mika, Natsume y las amigas de Mika.

MISAKI: Por favor, necesito que dejen sola por un momento a Mika, ella tiene amigas, por favor, ¡dejen de seguirla!

Mika comienza a hablar con sus fan y Natsume le apoya, pero Misaki se siente ofendida porque Mika no tomó en cuenta lo que dijo Misaki.

MIKA: Comienza el concierto de Mika y Natsume, por favor fans escúchanos y espero que les agrade.

NATSUME: ¿Pero qué haces?

MIKA: No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. (Le dice alegre)

NATSUME: Confío en ti, Mika.

Mika y Natsume realizan su concierto, toda la multitud se pone alegre al escucharlos y los gritos se oyen cada vez más fuertes. Luego finalizó el concierto.

MIKA: ¿Les gustó?

NATSUME: Gracias por escucharnos (levanta su mano y sonríe)

Luego los fans, al escuchar el concierto van disminuyendo y cada uno se retira.

MIKA: Ya ves, Ntasume, todo salió bien.

NATSUME: Tuviste razón.

Mika y Natsume se estaban riendo cuando Misaki se paró entre ellos y sus dos amigas: Bori y Suki fueron detrás de Misaki.

MISAKI: Mika, ya no eres tú misma.

MIKA: Pero, ¿de qué hablas?, sigo siendo yo misma.

MISAKI: Me refiero a que estás cambiando, tienes mucha confianza en tus fans que en nosotras que somos tus amigas.

MIKA: Eso no es cierto, ustedes siempre serán mis amigas.

SUKI: Creo que no podremos volver a ser amigas, tú sigue convirtiéndote famosa.

BORI: Lo siento, Mika.

Sus amigas se estaban yendo y Mika se pone a llorar, entonces Natsume le da un pañuelo para que seque sus lágrimas. Las amigas de Mika van a la casa de Mika.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Qué pasó con Mika?

MISAKI: No pasó nada, es sólo que Mika toma mucho en cuenta a sus fans.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: No es que los tome mucho en cuenta, es sólo que ella quiere cumplir su sueño de ser una cantante que haga feliz a todas las personas, eso es lo que ella desea, siempre todas las noches se pone a cantar, si algo le sale mal, vuelve a repetir la canción.

SUKI: Entonces nosotras la tratamos mal, se supone que si somos sus amigas debemos ayudarla ya que las amigas están en las buenas y en las malas.

MISAKI: Eso es cierto.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Seguro ahorita viene Mika acompañada de Natsume, por mientras vayan viendo lo que grave en video sus ensayos con Natsume, aunque ella nunca se da cuenta.

BORI: A ver muéstranoslo, quiero verlo.

La mamá de Mika trae el video y lo pone en sus DVD, sus amigas se sorprenden por el esfuerzo de Mika que lucha por conseguir su sueño.

Luego viene Mika con Natsume, Mika les ve a sus amigas y les pide disculpas.

MISAKI: No tienes por qué disculparte, Mika, nosotros somos la que nos disculpamos.

MIKA: Pero… les hice daño.

SUKI: Claro que no, además tú intentabas hacer que tus fans estén felices.

MIKA: Amigas.

BORI: Siempre seremos amigas, Mika, siempre lo seremos.

NATSUME: ¡Qué bueno que ya se reconciliaron! Porque Mika hubiera seguido llorado como un mar de lágrimas.

MIKA: ¿Qué dijiste, Natsume?

NATSUME: Siempre te molestas.

MIKA: Me molesto porque tú me provocas.

NATSUME: Ósea soy yo el que causa problemas.

MIKA: Claro que sí.

NATSUME: Niñita llorona.

MIKA: ¡No soy llorona!

NATSUME: ¡Sí que lo eres!

MIKA: ¡Qué no!

NATSUME: ¡Qué si!

MISAKI: Ellos dos siempre pelean.

SUKI: Pero bien se dice que del odio llega al amor.

Natsume se despide de la señora y de Mika, también se despide Bori, Misaki y Suki se iban a quedar conversando con Mika.

Natsume al salir decide conversar con Bori.

NATSUME: ¿Qué haces acá, Bori?

BORI: Es que tú aún me gustas, Natsume.

NATSUME: Lo siento, Bori, pero a mí me gusta otra persona.

BORI: Seguro es Mika, ¿no es cierto?

NATSUME: A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida., además no sé si verdaderamente le gusto a Mika, pero no pienso perderla.

BORI: ¡Natsume, es que acaso no sabes, que tú me gustas mucho! Se me hace difícil olvidarte.

NATSUME: Ya paso nuestra época de noviazgo, tú eres mi exnovia, yo ya no siento nada por ti.

Bori se le acerca y le abraza, pero Natsume suelta sus brazos.

NATSUME: Adiós, Bori.

BORI (dice pensando): Lo siento, Natsume, pero te quiero mucho, por lo tanto no quiero perderte ,así tenga que luchar contra mi propia amiga, aunque me duela.

¡Qué mala suerte! Parece que desde este capítulo se va a armar un triángulo amoroso, ¿no creen? La historia se pone cada vez más intersante pero…con muchos problemas… ¿qué pasará? Bueno, les presento los avances del siguiente capítulo.

BORI: Mika, quiero decirte algo, pero quiero que sea en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche.

MIKA: Bueno, está bien, Bori.

Mika y Bori se van en el parque donde no había mucha gente y se ponen a conversar.

BORI: Mika, lo que quería es que…bueno, tú de hecho nunca lo supiste, yo conozco a Natsume


	13. Chapter 13

Ya aparece otra chica llamada Yuki, pero es buena aunque al comienzo es un poco fría, pero este capítulo…Mika va a descubrir algo muy importante que al final del capítulo se encontrará demasiado triste…bueno...1...2...3….

**CAPITULO 13**

**¡APARICIÓN DE YUKI! ¿CUÁL SERÁ SU SUEÑO?**

Al día siguiente, Mika estaba muy cansada por el duro trabajo que tenía una cantante, pero cada vez recupera sus energías cuando se acuerda de que es sus sueño y que está feliz porque está junto con Natsume.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá (dijo con un tono de sueño)

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, hija. Estás con mucho sueño.

MIKA: Tienes razón, pero me tengo que esforzar y ser una cantante que haga feliz a los demás con mi canción.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Te esfuerzas mucho, hija. Deberías descansar.

MIKA: Se que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero tengo que esforzarme en lo que me propongo, así que ¡energías necesito!, por eso mamita sin molestarte ¿me podrías preparar mi desayuno? (dijo con un tono alegre)

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Está bien, hija, tu desayuno está servido.

MIKA: Gracias, mamita, eres la mejor mejor súper mejor mamá del mundo.

Al terminar su desayuno, Mika se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y se apresura para ir al colegio cuando se choca con una chica un poco tímida y una mirada penetrante.

MIKA: Hola,¿cómo te llamas?

YUKI: Me llamo Yuki.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Tienes un bonito nombre.

YUKI: Tú eres la cantante Mika, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Sí, soy yo, en tu presencia.

YUKI: No es por nada, pero no me caes bien.

MIKA: ¡Ya sé! Seremos amigas, ¿sí, Yuki?

YUKI: Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, para nada, así que con tu permiso tengo que llegar temprano a mi colegio.

MIKA: ¿Qué le pasará? ¡Ahhhhhh! Voy a llegar tarde a mi colegio.

Mika empieza acorrer para llegar a su colegio, afortunadamente llega temprano a su colegio.

MISAKI: Hola, Mika, ¡Cómo siempre andas corriendo!

MIKA: ¡No es cierto!, es sólo que ésta vez me crucé con una chica muy extraña, me era difícil de hablar con ella.

SUKI: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

MIKA: Pues, a ver, ¡Ah! Ya me acordé, se llamaba Yuki.

BORI: ¿Yuki?, ése nombre me suena, pero no me acuerdo.

MISAKI: Si no me equivoco, es la alumna nueva que va a entrar en nuestro salón.

MIKA: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo yo no sé?

SUKI: Es porque siempre te llaman y sales de clases para realizar trabajos.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Eso es cierto, pero creo que hoy Natsume no va a venir porque no hay nada pendiente.

SUKI: Entonces eso es bueno, porque hoy día vas a conocer a Yuki y aparte vamos a estar juntas.

MIKA: Sí, eso me alegra también.

La profesora entra y saluda a sus alumnas y les presenta a Yuki, resulta que Yuki se va a sentar junto al lado de Mika, ahora tienen que sentarse juntas todo el año.

MIKA: Hola, Yuki, nos vemos de nuevo.

YUKI: Lo siento, pero yo tengo que atender a las clases.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Claro, eres una chica que le interesa los estudios, eso es bueno.

YUKI: ¿Podrías dejar de hablar?

MIKA: Lo siento mucho.

MISAKI: Creo que Yuki no está conforme que esté sentada con Mika.

SUKI: ¿Eso crees?

BORI: Sí, pero presiento que ellas dos se van a llevar bien.

MISAKI: Bueno, está bien.

En el recreo, Mika se da cuenta de que Yuki está sola, por lo tanto le acompaña.

MIKA: ¿Por qué no hablas mucho, Yuki?

YUKI: ¿Tú de vuelta? De veras te encanta molestarme.

MIKA: No es que te moleste, es sólo que como vamos a estar sentadas juntas todo el año, pienso que debemos ser amigas.

YUKI: Está bien, pero no me tomes confianza.

MIKA: ¡A ver! Yuki, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

YUKI: ¿Mi sueño? ¿A qué te refieres?

MIKA: Me refiero a lo que te gusta hacer, algo que sueñas hacer o algo que te guste tanto, como por ejemplo a mí me gusta cantar.

YUKI: Yo no sé lo que realmente me gusta.

MIKA: ¡Uhm! ¡Ya sé! Mañana le pido a Natsume para que pide permiso para que tú puedas salir de clase y así podrás verme cantar y capaz te guste también a ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

YUKI: ¿Tú puedes salir de clases?

MIKA: Sí, porque a la vez represento al colegio, y el director creo que le interesa más que el colegio sea popular

YUKI: ¡Ah! Pero, quién es Natsume.

MIKA: Verás es un chico molestoso, muy molestoso y le encanta molestarme, hasta a veces sonríe, aunque cuando sonríe es muy atractivo y lindo, especialmente cuando baila conmigo.

YUKI: ¿Tú pareces estar enamorada de Natsume?

MIKA: Clar…ro que no (dice poniéndose nerviosa)

YUKI: Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con salir contigo. ¡Oye! Dime, Natsume, ¿ya te dio tu primer beso?

MIKA: Ehhhhhh… (Dice poniéndose roja)

YUKI: Eso significa que sí.

MIKA: Claro que no, jamás me dio un beso, además seguro a él le gustará otra chica.

YUKI: No te preocupes, Natsume, muy pronto se enamorará de ti.

MIKA: Realmente no lo sé, aunque verás hay otro chico llamado Rui, lo cual siempre que está cerca de mí, Natsume se pone furioso o enojado.

YUKI: Ya entiendo, eso significa que Natsume está celoso, por lo cual tienes esperanzas.

MIKA: Creo que ya estamos siendo amigas.

YUKI: Eso creo, has sido muy buena conmigo desde mi primer día de clases, gracias por todo.

MIKA: No te preocupes, a mí me gusta hacer amigas.

YUKI: Entonces somos amigas. (Dice estrechándole la mano)

MIKA: SÍ (Le dice estrechándole la suya)

Toca el timbre y todas las alumnas vuelven a sus respectivos salones, pero antes Mika llama por su celular a Natsume, Yuki los escuchaba.

MIKA: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika, ¿qué pasa?

MIKA: Es que te quería preguntar si es que mañana podrías recogerme para salir de clases con mi amiga Yuki.

NATSUME: Te estás volviendo vaga.

MIKA: ¡Natsume! No empieces.

NATSUME: Está bien, de todos modos, mañana iba a venir a recogerte porque nos pidieron grabar un disco.

MIKA: ¿Un disco?

NATSUME: Sí, está genial, ¿no crees?

MIKA: Súper genial, por favor Natsume no se te olvide para que pides permiso también para mi amiga Yuki.

NATSUME: Ojalá no s eme olvide.

MIKA: ¡Natsume!

NATSUME: Bueno, adiós.(diciendo colgó su celular9

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhhhh! No soporto a Natsume, siempre es molestoso.

YUKI: ¿Qué te dijo?

MIKA: Dijo que no hay problema.

YUKI: Ustedes siempre se pelean.

MIKA: Es que Natsume empieza, bueno entremos a clases Yuki, porque si no nos van a reprender.

En clases, Yuki y Mika se llevaron muy bien, hasta la profesora se sorprendió porque Yuki nunca conversaba con nadie y era muy fría.

PROFESORA: Me da alegría Yuki que te lleves bien con Mika.

YUKI: Gracias, profesora, pensaba que no iba a hacerme amigas con nadie, pero me di cuenta de que ya tengo una amiga ni bien vine.

MISAKI: Muy bien hecho Mika.

Todos aplaudieron a Mika y Mika se puso nerviosa.

MIKA: No hice nada, sólo traté de hacerme su amiga, por favor paren me ponen nerviosa.

Yuki se empezó a reír y Mika se sorprendió porque cuando reía era muy bonita. Todo el día se pasaron conversando con la profesora hasta que terminaran las clases y tocara el timbre de salida. Al salir Mika se despide de Yuki.

YUKI: Hasta luego, Mika nos vemos, mañana.

MIKA: Sí, hasta luego.

BORI: Mika, quiero decirte algo, pero quiero que sea en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche.

MIKA: Bueno, está bien, Bori.

Mika y Bori se van en el parque donde no había mucha gente y se ponen a conversar.

BORI: Mika, lo que quería es que…bueno, tú de hecho nunca lo supiste, yo conozco a Natsume.

MIKA: Claro si ése día se conocieron.

BORI: ¡Ah! Nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

MIKA: Entonces Natsume me mintió.

BORI: Sí, Mika.

MIKA: Pero, ¿por qué?

BORI: Ehhh, no lo sé.

MIKA: Tú, sabes algo, ¿no Bori?

BORI: No sé nada, ya me voy se me hace tarde.

MIKA: Espera Bori.

Bori se fue y Mika se sintió triste porque Natsume le había mentido, no le gustó la forma cómo tuvo que enterarse.

MIKA: ¿Por qué hizo eso, Natsume? ¿Por qué?...

Mika regresó a su casa, estaba triste, saludó normalmente a su mamá, porque no tenía nada que ver con ella con respecto a sus problemas, entonces Mika se fue a su cuarto.

MIKA: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Natsume me mintió? Se supone que si somos amigos, debemos tenernos confianza.

Mika estaba tan triste que se puso a dormir, para no seguir pensando.

Se los dije,pero...no se preocupen … ¡toda saldrá bien! Se los aseguro…bueno…les escribo los avances del siguiente capítulo.

BORI: No te preocupes Natsume, porque no sabe…

Mika llega al lugar donde está Natsume y le ve conversando con Bori y se esconde.

MIKA: ¿Qué hace Bori, aquí? No es que me guste escuchar conversaciones, pero lo voy a escuchar.

BORI: Mika no sabe que… ¡tú y yo fuimos novios! (lo dice gritando)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, bueno hoy estoy súper alegre aunque un poco triste pero…. ¡todo saldrá bien! ¡Figthing! Bueno….aquí les mando el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, ¡ah! Me olvidaba decirles que pronto les voy a decir un aviso ,me refiero a una verdad, necesitaré de su ayuda, bueno ¡siguiente capítulo!

**CAPITULO 14**

**¡VAMOS, YUKI! ¡DEMUESTRA TU CANCIÓN!**

Al día siguiente, empezó a llover, Mika tenía pereza en levantarse ,su mamá le gritaba a cada rato para que se despertara y fuera temprano a su colegio.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Ya voy, mamá. Tengo mucho sueño.

Mika ordenó su cuarto y todas sus cosas, luego bajó a ayudar a su mamá en la limpieza y empezó a ayudarle en el desayuno, tomó sus desayuno y cómo todavía era temprano, lo cual era muy raro, empezó a caminar tranquila y sin apuros hasta llegar al colegio.

MIKA: Buenos días, chicas.

YUKI: Buenos días, Mika.

MISAKI: Buenos días, Mika, ésta vez ya se me hizo raro que llegaras tan temprano.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es que hoy va a venir Natsu…me a recogernos porque voy a grabar mi disco con él.

SUKI: Parece que no estás tan alegre,Mika.

MIKA: No pasa nada,estoy bien.

Luego la profesora entra y le avisa a Mika que un chico muy raro la está esperando afuera.

YUKI: Seguro será, Natsume.

MIKA: Profesora, por favor podemos continuar con la clase (dice sonriendo)

Todos se sorprenden por la actitud de Mika.

MISAKI: ¿Estás bien, Mika? ¿Estás con fiebre?

MIKA: No, es sólo que tengo que poner mucho esfuerzo en mis estudios, ¿no crees?

SUKI: Mika,tiene razón.

Mika presta atención a las clases, Natsume estaba esperando afuera ya no aguanto más y entró al colegio, así vestido de chico raro entró al colegio

NATSUME (VESTIDO DE CHICO RARO):¡Mika! Por qué no sales cuando te llamo.

MIKA: Profesora, un rato voy a salir y luego continuaré con su clase.

YUKI: ¿Quién es él?

MIKA: No lo conozco.

Natsume le quiere agarrar su mano, pero Mika la suelta y suben hasta el último piso de su colegio para que nadie los escuchara.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te pasa Mika? ¿Por qué actúas así?

MIKA: Por nada. (Le dice esquivando su mirada)

NATSUME: Se te nota que estás molesta.

MIKA: Ya te dije que no es tu problema, sólo te digo que quisiera formar grupo yo sóla, de hoy en adelante.

NATSUME: No entiendo, ¿por qué?

MIKA: Tú no crees que si somos amigos, deberías tenerme más confianza y no mentirme.

NATSUME: ¿Pero de qué te mentí?

MIKA: Bueno, voy a tratar de no estar molesta contigo, así que vamos a grabar la música.

NATSUME: De acuerdo, ya pedí permiso para que saliera Yuki.

MIKA: Gracias, ahora vuelvo.

Mika regresa a su salón.

MIKA: Vamos, Yuki. (Le dice alegre)

YUKI: De acuerdo, Mika.

PROFESORA: Mika, tú eres la única que iba a salir de clases.

MIKA: Sí, profesora, pero pedí permiso para que Yuki vaya conmigo.

PROFESORA: Está bien, Yuki, vaya con Mika.

YUKI: Gracias, profesora.

Mika y Yuki se van agarradas de la mano, Natsume va detrás de ellas. En el estudio de su grabación, Mika se alista para cantar y Natsume no entiende por qué Mika no le toma importancia.

MIKA: Bien, Yuki, escúchame cantar.

YUKI: Está bien, capaz cuando te escuche cantar, a mí también me guste. NATSUME: Yuki, yo sé que tú puedes, ten confianza.

MIKA: Eso es cierto, bueno voy a cantar.

Mika empieza a cantar con Natsume y Yuki ve cómo los dos le ponen sentimientos en su canción, empezó a gustarle.

MIKA: ¿Descubriste cuál es tu sueño?

YUKI: Sí, Mika, mi sueño ya lo encontré y es cantar, me gusta cantar, poner sentimientos e mi canción.

MIKA: Eso me alegra, significa que las dos seremos cantantes.

YUKI: Sí, pero no sé cantar.

MIKA: La primera vez que canté, fue en mi casa, en el cumpleaños de mi mamá, ése día canté feo, pero cuando en mi corazón quería cantarle una canción a mi mamá, hice que mi canción llegara a ella.

YUKI: Pero…

MIKA: Canta para una persona importante y tu voz te va salir bonito, te lo aseguro.

YUKI: Está bien.

Yuki recuerda a la persona importante a la que quiere cantar esa canción y empieza a cantar, su voz era tan dulce, transmitía sentimientos desde el fondo de su corazón.

YUKI: ¿Lo hice bien?

MIKA: Estuvo sorprendente, Yuki, incluso tienes una bonita voz.

YUKI: Gracias, Mika.

MIKA: No te preocupes.

YUKI: Será mejor que me vaya, no vaya hacer que mi mamá se moleste y de paso capaz le cante una canción a mi mamá.

MIKA: Adiós, Yuki, sé que tu mamá le va a gustar tanto tu canción.

YUKI: Gracias (decía mientras se iba)

NATSUME: Ahora sí, me vas a decir, Mika, ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?

MIKA: ¡Ah! Mira, Natsume, tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero no quiera que me mientas jamás.

NATSUME: No sé, de qué hablas.

MIKA: Lo siento, Natsume, pero yo ya me voy.

RUI: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Rui. ¿Qué haces aquí?

RUI: No sé…bueno en realidad vine a acompañarte a tu casa.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhhh!

NATSUME: Rui, ya te dije que yo la voy a acompañar.

MIKA: Lo siento, Natsume, pero sólo por esta vez quiero que me acompañe Rui.

NATSUME: ¡Cómo tú quieras!

Rui y Mika se están yendo, cuando Rui le mira a Mika que estaba llorando.

RUI: ¿Te pasa algo, Mika?

MIKA: Creo que te lo contaré a ti, ya que siempre te preocupas por mí.

RUI: A ver cuéntame, Mika. Sólo sé que la única razón por la que lloras es por Natsume, ¿cierto?

MIKA: Sí, es que ésta vez, él me dijo que a Bori no la conocía y me mintió, lo que más me puso triste es que yo lo supe por Bori y no por Natsume, eso significa que Natsume, no me tiene mucha confianza.

RUI: No es que me ponga de lado de Natsume sólo sé que si él te mintió fue por algo, ¿no crees?

MIKA: Capaz tengas razón, creo que estado actuando muy mal con él, voy a pedirle disculpas.

RUI: Bien, creo que ya no me necesitas porque de seguro Natsume te va acompañar, ¿cierto?

MIKA: No lo sé, si regreso a éste lugar significa que los problemas aumentaron, pero si no regreso significa que me amisté con Natsume.

RUI: Esto parece un juego, pero bueno acepto.

MIKA: Gracias, Rui.

Mika va al lugar donde se encontraba Natsume.

Natsume ya estaba a punto de irse cuando voltea y ve a Bori.

NATSUME: Hola, Bori.

BORI: Hola, Natsume, ¿sabes porqué Mika ha estado enojada contigo?

NATSUME: No lo sé, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

BORI: Lo sé, porque yo le dije a Mika que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.

NATSUME: Pero…

BORI: No te preocupes Natsume, porque no sabe…

Mika llega al lugar donde está Natsume y le ve conversando con Bori y se esconde.

MIKA: ¿Qué hace Bori, aquí? No es que me guste escuchar conversaciones, pero lo voy a escuchar.

BORI: Mika no sabe que… ¡tú y yo fuimos novios! (lo dice gritando)

MIKA: ¿Qué?

NATSUME: Ya lo sé, pero a mí tú ya no me importas.

BORI: Eso es mentira.

Mika sale y mira sorprendida a Natsume y a Bori.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿oiste? (le dice sorprendido)

MIKA: Es cierto que… ¿tú y Bori fueron novios?

BORI: Lo siento, Mika por no contarte, pero realmente es cierto, además yo sigo enamorada de Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Cállate, Bori!

MIKA: No te preocupes, Natsume, yo no estoy enfadada, sólo me alegra saber que Bori está enamorada de ti, espero que los dos puedan reconciliarse. (Dice fingiendo sonreír)

NATSUME: Mika, ¿de verdad estás bien?

MIKA: Sí, Natsume, además ¿por qué ha de estar mal?

NATSUME: No lo sé.

MIKA: Bueno, nos vemos Bori, espero que se reconcilien ¡ehhh!

Mika se va a su casa, no quería que Rui la viera triste, ni tampoco Natsume.

RUI: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Mika? Bueno, seguro ya sé reconcilió con Natsume, ¡ah! Bueno, entonces ya me voy.

Mika entra a su casa y ve a su mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Qué pasa, Mika?

MIKA: No pasa nada, mamá. Me voy a dormir.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Está bien, hija, buenas noches.

MIKA; Buenas noches, mamá.

Mika entró a su cuarto y se puso a llorar, le dolió mucho su corazón, de tanto llorar se quedó dormida.

Aquí les escribo los avances del siguiente capítulo.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué sigues hablando de Bori?

MIKA: Es que es mi amiga y me preocupa.

NATSUME: Bueno, Mika….

MIKA: ¿Sí?

Natsume se acerca para besar a Mika, pero…


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello… ¡ah! Por cierto la historia sigue continuando, pero….pronto les diré algo, bueno…aquí les escribo el siguiente capítulo.¡vamos!

**CAPITULO 15**

**¡MI AMIGA! ¡ES LA EXNOVIA DE NATSUME!**

Al día siguiente, también llovió, digamos que eran los días de tristeza que te dan muchas ganas de llorar, muchas chicas pasan por momentos difíciles que a veces llegan a herirte en el alma, buenos seguimos con la historia.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Mika, ¡despierta!

MIKA: Ya voy, mamá. ¡Ah! No tengo muchas ganas de ir al colegio, pero lo tengo que hacer.

Mika recuerda lo que se enteró ayer, de que su amiga es la ex novia de Natsume. Mika empezó a llorar mucho, le dolía demasiado su corazón, pero se secó sus lágrimas.

MIKA: No tengo porqué llorar, además Bori y Natsume, seguro que se van a reconciliar, así que eso debe alegrarme mucho, ¡vamos, Mika!

Mika trata de ponerle ganas, arregla su cuarto y baja para ayudar a su mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, ya está listo tu desayuno.

MIKA: Lo siento, mamá, pero hoy no tengo ganas de desayunar, además ya se me hace tarde.

Mika se apresura y le despide con un beso en la mejilla de su mamá y sale para ir al colegio. Al llegar a su colegio, se encuentra con sus amigas.

MISAKI: Hola, Mika.

SUKI: Hoy llegaste muy temprano.

BORI: Ho…la, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Bori, ¿cómo estás? (le dice alegre)

BORI: ¿Estás bien, Mika?

MIKA: Sí, Bori, pero después me vas a contar acerca de lo que yo sé.

BORI: De acuerdo, Mika.

MISAKI: ¿De qué hablan?

SUKI: No entiendo nada.

YUKI (dice pensando): Parece que Mika, ha estado llorando y yo como su amiga, debo ayudarla ,la voy a acompañar en la salida para su casa.

PROFESORA: Buenos días, alumnas.

ALUMNAS: Buenos días, profesora

PROFESORA: ¿Cómo están?

MISAKI: Muy bien, profesor, listas para escuchar su clase.

PROFESORA: Misaki, veo que estás con muchas energías.

MISAKI: Claro.

YUKI: ¿Estás bien, Mika?

MIKA: ¿Por qué?

YUKI: Mika, para mí es fácil detectar a una persona cuando está triste y tú lo estás, aunque me digas que no.

MIKA: Gracias por preocuparte, Yuki, pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

YUKI: ¡Uhm! Te acompaño en la salida.

MIKA: Pero….

YUKI: Nada de peros, te acompaño.

MIKA: Está bien.

PROFESORA: Por favor, allá atrás, dejen de hablar.

MIKA Y YUKI: Lo siento, profesora.

MISAKI: Mika, toma atención a las clases.

MIKA: Está bien, Misaki.

Toca el timbre del recreo y todas las alumnas van a comprarse algo o a jugar.

MIKA: ¡Qué bueno, recreo!

MISAKI: Mika…

BORI: Mika, quiero hablar contigo.

MIKA: ¿Qué pasa, Bori?

Bori y Mika van en el último piso del colegio para conversar.

MIKA: ¿Ya te reconciliaste con Natsume?

BORI: No, todavía no, porque dice que le gusta otra persona.

MIKA: ¿Quién será?

BORI: Yo creo que conozco a la persona que le gusta Natsume, pero creo que ésa persona no se da cuenta.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhhh…!

BORI: Mika, ¿estás bien? ¿En serio?

MIKA: Claro que sí, no te preocupes, ahorita lo único que me importa es que tú y Natsume se reconcilien, yo los voy a ayudar.

BORI: Gracias, Mika, eres una buena amiga.

MIKA: Lo malo, es que el recreo dura poco, ahorita seguro toca el timbre.

Tocó el timbre de la finalización del recreo, Bori se sorprendió y las dos se rieron. En el salón de clases, Mika con Yuki de todo se reían, la profesora ya se estaba molestando y cuando la profesora les iba a preguntar algo, de milagro les salvó la campana de salida.

MIKA: ¡Qué bueno que sonó la campana, porque en realidad no sabía cuál era la respuesta!

YUKI: Yo si la sabía, aunque no haya atendido.

MIKA: Te envidio, eres inteligente.

Mika con Yuki estaban saliendo e iban en camino a la casa de Mika.

YUKI: Ahora sí, cuéntame ¿qué pasó?

MIKA: No pasa nada.

YUKI: Mika

MIKA: Está bien, pero no cuentes a nadie.

UKI: Te prometo que no voy a contar a nadie.

MIKA: Bien, ayer me enteré de que Bori resultó ser la ex novia de Natsume, no sé porque pero me puse muy triste y es por eso que había llorado, no sólo por eso lloré, también porque yo les dije que se reconciliaran.

YUKI: Mika, no debes ocultar tus sentimientos, tienes que demostrárselo a Natsume, si es que lo quieres. ¿Lo quieres verdad?

MIKA: ¡Ah! Creo que sí.

YUKI: ¿Cómo que creo? Aunque lo niegues estás enamorada de Natsume.

MIKA: Tienes razón, no tengo por qué ocultarlo más, lucharé por su amor de Natsume.

YUKI: Así se dice, Mika, volviste a ser la misma.

MIKA: Gracias, Yuki (le dice abrazándola)

YUKI: No te preocupes, sólo cuenta conmigo, para lo que quieras.

MIKA: Sí.

YUKI: Bueno, adiós, Mika, nos vemos, mañana.

Mika ya estaba entrando a su casa, cuando alguien la jala de su brazo.

NASUME: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué me preocupas mucho?

MIKA: ¿Ehhh?

NATSUME: Tú mamá me dijo que no habías desayunado

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es que se me hizo tarde para las clases.

NATSUME: No vuelvas a hacer eso.

MIKA: Lo siento.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de que estabas molesta porque te mentí?

MIKA: Me enojo mucho porque se supone que somos amigos y debemos tenernos confianza el uno al otro.

NATSUME: Lo siento por mentirte.

MIKA: Ya no importa, más bien dime ¿ya te reconciliaste con Bori?

NATSUME: No tengo por qué reconciliarme con ella, ya te dije que a mí me gusta otra persona.

MIKA: Entonces ¿por qué no le dices?

NATSUME: Ya se lo dije, pero ella no entiende.

MIKA: Bori te quiere mucho, no quiero que la hieras.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué sigues hablando de Bori?

MIKA: Es que es mi amiga y me preocupa.

NATSUME: Bueno, Mika….

MIKA: ¿Sí?

Natsume se acerca para besar a Mika, pero Mika se lo impide.

MIKA: ¡No lo hagas! Bori se puede enfadar conmigo.

NATSUME: ¡Bori! ¡Bori!... Hasta cuando vas a a dejar de pronunciar su nombre.

MIKA: Es que…es tu ex novia.

NATSUME: ¿Qué importa eso? A mí no me gusta ella, o acaso ¿estás celosa?

MIKA: Claro que no, a mí me gusta…. Rui.

NATSUME: Lo sabía, es por eso que no querías que te bese.

MIKA: Espera, Natsume.

NATSUME: Hasta luego, Mika, mañana te voy a venir a recoger, tenemos otro concierto, descansa bien y procura comer ¿Quieres?

MIKA: Está bien.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir que me gusta Rui? ¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡Qué tonta que soy!

Mika entra a su casa y saluda a su mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hola, hija.

MIKA: Hola, mamá, perdona por no desayunar en la mañana.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: No te preocupes, pero Natsume se puso muy triste cuando le dije que no habías desayunado.

MIKA: ¿Eso es cierto?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Sí, Mika, si lo vieras estaba bastante preocupado por ti.

MIKA: Preocupado por mí. (Lo dice con alegría)

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Mika, ¿qué te pasa?

MIKA: Nada, mamá, me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches.

Mika se dirige a su cuarto y está feliz porque Natsume se preocupaba por ella.

MIKA: ¡Estoy feliz! Natsume estaba demasiado preocupado por mí.

Mika se pone a dormir y está vez se duerme muy tranquila, para recibir a la vez su segundo concierto.

¡UH! ¡CAPITULO INTERESANTE! ¡VAMOS! ¡AVANCES!

BORI: ¿Por qué me dices de alguien cuando la que te gusta es Mika?

NATSUME: Pero…

Bori se le acerca y le besa a Natsume, Mika queda sorprendida, luego Mika se cayó de la banca en donde estaba y Natsume se dio cuenta.

NATSUME: ¿Mika?


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA A TODOS,BUENO..COMO LES DIJE YA SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO EL CAPITULO INTERESANTÍSIMO, PERO...A LA MISMA VEZ LA VERDAD QUE MUY PRONTO LES VOY A DECIR, BUENO…ARIGATO POR LEER, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA… ¡EAH! ¡EAH! ¡VAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO! JA,JA,JA..

**CAPITULO 16**

BORI: Entonces…deme otra oportunidad.

NATSUME: Lo siento, Bori, pero ya te dije que me gusta alguien.

BORI: ¿Por qué me dices de alguien cuando la que te gusta es Mika?

NATSUME: Pero…

Bori se le acerca y le besa a Natsume, Mika queda sorprendida, luego Mika se cayó de la banca en donde estaba y Natsume se dio cuenta.

NATSUME: ¿Mika?

MIKA: Natsume,lo siento. (Lo dice mientras iba corriendo)

NATSUME: Espera, Mika.

BORI: Natsumeeeeeeee

Natsume va detrás de Mika, Mika corre hasta llegar a un callejón.

MIKA: ¿Porqué me duele que haya besado a Natsume?

Mika se puso a llorar, luego Natsume logró alcanzarla.

NATSUME: Mika…

MIKA (se seca sus lágrimas): Natsume, lo siento por haberte seguido, en verdad lo siento.

NATSUME: Oye, ¿por qué estás llorando?

MIKA: No estoy llorando.

NATSUME: No ocultes tus sentimientos.

MIKA: No tengo por qué llorar, además a mí me gusta Rui.

NATSUME: ¡Mírame a los ojos! y dime la verdad.

MIKA: Nat-su-me.

NATSUME: ¿No piensas decir nada?, Mika

MIKA: Lo siento, Natsume pero en verdad no me pasa nada, además ¡ya se me hizo tarde para ir al colegio!

NATSUME: ¡Tonta! No te preocupes pedí permiso al director.

MIKA: Gracias, Natsume (le dice abrazándole)

MIKA: Lo siento.

Mika estaba soltándole cuando Natsume le abrazó.

NATSUME: Quedémonos un minuto más.

MIKA: Pero…Bori.

NATSUME: La única persona que me importa eres tú. Así que vayamos al concierto.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Mika y Natsume van al concierto agarrados de la mano, Natsume y Mika entran al estrado y empiezan a cantar, Natsume baila con Mika y cómo siempre terminan cara a cara.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres que te bese?

MIKA: Nat-su-me En ese momento Bori se pone celosa, entra al estrado y empuja a Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Mika?

Bori se le acerca y le besa en frente del todo público a Natsume, Mika se queda sorprendida, afortunadamente Yuki estaba en el concierto.

YUKI: Vámonos, Mika, tú no viste nada.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Yuki. (Le dice con un tono de voz triste)

Mika y Yuki salieron del estrado.

NATSUME: Bori, ¿porqué intestaste hacerlo?

BORI: Porque me gustas mucho, Natsume, aunque intente olvidarte nunca lo logro.

NATSUME: Lo siento, Bori, pero ahora sí te voy a decir la verdad y quiero que lo sepa todo el público que a mí me gusta Mika y nadie más que ella.

MISAKI: ¡Natsume está enamorado de Mika!

BORI: Lo sabía.

NATSUME: Por favor,Bori comprende ,jamás voy a dejar a Mika aunque ella no esté enamorada de mí, porque pienso estar con ella hasta el final.

BORI: Natsume, me rindo, tus sentimientos por Mika son más profundos que los míos.

MULTITUD: ¡Natsume está enamorado de Mika! (grita la multitud)

Natsume al oír esto se pone rojo y sale rápido del estrado.

MIKA: ¿Por qué me hace esto, Natsume? Me dolió mucho, Yuki. (Lo dice llorando)

YUKI: Ya no llores, Mika, todo va a salir bien.

Yuki estaba consolando a Mika en medio de la lluvia que caía, Mika lloraba mucho.

En ese momento Rui se aparece y ve a Mika llorando.

RUI: Mika, no llores.

MIKA: Rui.

RUI: ¡Oye! Mika,si me permites mañana voy a venir a recogerte de tu colegio, ¿sí?

MIKA: Está bien, Rui.

RUI: Capaz esto no te sirva de mi parte, pero espero que te tranquilice.

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rui se le acerca y le abraza, Mika se tranquiliza un poco.

MIKA (dice pensando): Me da gusto que Rui siempre me apoye, pero necesito a Natsume es el único que me hace falta.

Al decir estas palabras, Mika se queda dormida, entonces Rui le carga en sus brazos a Mika.

RUI: No te preocupes, Yuki. Mika va a estar bien.

YUKI: Gracias, Rui, cuídala mucho.

Natsume sale del concierto y ve a Rui cargando en sus brazos a Mika.

NATSUME: Rui,yo llevo a Mika.

RUI: Lo siento, pero ésta vez no te dejaré,Mika estaba llorando por tu culpa, encima tratas de ir detrás de ella.

NATSUME: ¡Voy a luchar por la chica que me gusta, Rui! ¡Esa chica es Mika!

RUI: Ya veo.

Mika estaba dormida pero pronunciaba el nombre de Natsume,él se dio cuenta de eso ,se dirige hacia Rui y carga a Mika y le sonríe.

RUI: Mika está con una compañía segura.

NATSUME: Gracias, Rui.

Natsume se lleva a Mika hasta su casa.

NATSUME: ¡Eres la chica de mis sueños, Mika! Nunca soltaré tu mano ni tú tampoco la mía.

MIKA: Tu espalda es muy caliente, Natsume.

Mika dijo estás palabras mientras dormía.

¡Avances! ¡Avances!

NATSUME: No mientas, ayer cuando te cargué, dijiste mi nombre varias veces, también dijiste que mi espalda era caliente.

MIKA: ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

NATSUME: Sí, lo dijiste.

MIKA: Ya te dije que no.

NATSUME: ¡Que sí! Además ya estás roja.

MIKA: ¡Natsume! (le dice tratando de tirarle un puñete)

Natsume le abraza.

NATSUME: En el concierto, yo anuncié que la chica que me gusta eres tú, Mika.

¡PRÓXIMOS AVANCES DEL CAPÍTULO SÚPER SORPRENDENTE!

Natsume se levanta y se le acerca cara a cara, le da una vuelta y le sostiene de la cintura y le agacha.

NATSUME: Quiero que me respondes algo, ¿yo te gusto?


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos, bueno…este capítulo está súper mega interesante, espero que les agrade…entonces bueno..Yo…el siguiente capítulo que se viene les diré algo muy importante, espero que por favor…por favor…por favor…me ayuden.

**CAPITULO 17**

**¡AH! ¡ESTOY ENOJADA!**

Al día siguiente, también llovía, recuerden que era época de invierno. Mika se levantó muy temprano, ordenó su cuarto y sus cursos que le tocaba, luego bajó ayudar a su mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, Mika.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Ya está listo tu desayuno.

MIKA: Gracias, mamá

Mika toma su desyuno, cuando logra terminar su desayuno se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, se apresura para ir rápido a clases, lo bueno es que llegó temprano y saludó a sus amigas.

MISAKI: Mika, ayer… Natsume anunció algo tan romántico.

MIKA: Bueno, a mí no me importa mucho.

SUKI: Pero…Mika.

YUKI: Mika, es hora de sentarnos, ya llego la profesora.

PROFESORA: Buenos días, alumnas.

ALUMNAS: Buenos días, profesora.

YUKI: Mika, me había olvidado contarte algo.

MIKA: ¿Cuál, Yuki?

YUKI: Ayer te quedaste dormida cuando Rui te abrazó, luego me dijo que me fuera, las cuales no me fui porque estaba muy preocupada por ti, entonces vi que Natsume estaba discutiendo con Rui, al final Natsume te cargó en sus brazos.

MIKA: ¡¿Qué? (Dijo gritando y poniéndose roja)

PROFESORA: Mika, por favor no hagas bulla y por cierto estás muy roja.

YUKI: No es nada profesora, es sólo que Mika…tiene mucho calor.

PROFESORA: Bueno, está bien. No hagan bulla.

MIKA: Lo siento, profesora.

MIKA (dice pensando): ¿Por qué se le ocurre hacer cosas extrañas a Natsume?

Luego toca el timbre del recreo, todas las alumnas se alborotan por el recreo.

BORI: Mika, quiero hablar contigo.

MIKA: Está bien, Bori.

Bori y Mika suben hasta el último piso.

BORI: Mika, te pido que por favor me disculpes por lo que hice en el estrado.

MIKA: ¿Por qué te tienes que disculpar? Si tú estás enamorada de Natsume.

BORI: Mika, Natsume no está enamorado de mí, ayer me lo dijo en frente de todo el público, porque dijo que la única persona de la cual estaría enamorada sería Mika.

MIKA: Siempre lo dice de broma, por lo tanto dudo lo que haya dicho, además no me importa lo que diga, total es su vida.

Luego cómo siempre dura poco el recreo, tocó el timbre y todas las alumnas alborotadoras entraron a su salón, luego la profesora comenzó las clases y ésta vez nadie la interrumpió, ni siquiera Mika, toditas tomaron atención hasta esperar el timbre de salida y todas las alumnas gritaran.

MISAKI: Mika, creo que te espera afuera un chico y por cierto es muy atractivo.

MIKA: Seguro es Rui.

Mika sale de su colegio y efectivamente era Rui.

RUI: Hola, Mika, vengo a recogerte.

MIKA: Gracias, Rui.

RUI: ¿Me pasas tu mochila?

MIKA: Está bien.

Rui le toma de la mano y la lleva hasta su casa, pero en el camino se encuentran con Natsume.

MIKA: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika, vámonos yo te acompaño hasta tu casa. (Le dice sosteniendo su otra mano)

RUI: Vámonos, Mika.

MIKA: Está bien (le dice soltando la mano que sostenía Natsume)

NATSUME: Lo siento, Mika, por lo que voy a hacer.

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

Natsume vuelve a sostener su mano y la jala a la fuerza y se la lleva hasta el parque.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿pero qué haces?

NATSUME: Te dije que nunca sueltes mi mano porque yo tampoco soltaré la tuya, ¿entendiste?

MIKA: No entendí, Natsume, además ya no me importa lo que hagas tú.

NATSUME: No mientas, ayer cuando te cargué, dijiste mi nombre varias veces, también dijiste que mi espalda era caliente.

MIKA: ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

NATSUME: Sí, lo dijiste.

MIKA: Ya te dije que no.

NATSUME: ¡Que sí! Además ya estás roja.

MIKA: ¡Natsume! (le dice tratando de tirarle un puñete)

Natsume le abraza.

NATSUME: En el concierto, yo anuncié que la chica que me gusta eres tú, Mika.

MIKA: Seguro lo dijiste de broma, como siempre. Te conozco, Natsume.

NATSUME: Pues, no me conoces. Espérame aquí.

Natsume va a una tienda y comprar unas flores para Mika, vuelve al lugar y ve que Mika ya se estaba yendo, corre tras ella y la abraza por detrás.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika! ¡Te dije que no te fueras!

Natsume soltó sus brazos y agarró su mano, luego se arrodilló mostrándole las flores.

NATSUME: Mika, discúlpame ,lo siento, por hacerte llorar. Sólo quiero que sepas que tú realmente me gustas y me gustas mucho.

MIKA: Lo voy a pensar.

NATSUME: Sé una forma de demostrártelo.

MIKA: ¿Cuál?

Natsume se levanta y se le acerca cara a cara, le da una vuelta y le sostiene de la cintura y le agacha.

NATSUME: Quiero que me respondes algo, ¿yo te gusto?

MIKA: ¡Ah! Bueno…yo…esto..(le dice poniéndose roja)

NATSUME: ¿Te gusto o no?

MIKA: Está bien, ¡sí, me gustas mucho Natsume, me gustas mucho!

Natsume le sonríe y se acerca para besarla, luego Mika cierra sus ojos y recibe el beso de Natsume, los dos se besaron en medio de la lluvia, me parecía que no les importó que lloviera, sólo les importó ellos.

Rui estaba a un costado escondido viendo a la pareja y Bori también, sólo que estaba viendo desde otro lugar.

RUI: Me rindo, los sentimientos de Natsume son demasiado intensos por Mika y cada vez son más intensos, comparados con los míos no son tan intensos.

Rui ve a Bori que también los estaba viendo, entonces Rui va en la chica y se aparece detrás de ella.

RUI: Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

BORI: ¡Ah! Eres tú, Rui.

RUI: Parece que los dos nos hemos rendido, se quieren mucho.

BORI: Tienes razón.

Rui se le acerca a Bori y se le apega a su cara, lo cual hace que Bori se ponga nerviosa.

RUI: Ésta es la pose que hace Natsume, ¿no crees?

BORI: ¡Ahh…!sí, claro.

RUI: Estás muy roja.

BORI: Claro que no.

RUI: ¿Quieres un helado?

BORI: Está bien. (Le dice alegre)

RUI: Entonces, ¡vamos! (le dice tomándola de la mano)

BORI (dice pensando): ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué actúo así cuando estoy con Rui?

En el parque, Natsume soltó a Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Ahhh...! Tengo una novia muy linda. (Le dice abrazándola)

MIKA: ¿Novia?

NATSUME: Claro somos novios, ahora como novios que somos, mañana tengamos una cita.

MIKA: Está bien, Natsume.

NATSUME: Eso sí, no te olvides ponerte una gorra, porque no quiero pasar la cita contigo corriendo.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Natsume. (Le dice sonriendo)

NATSUME: Tampoco se te ocurra llegar tarde, y por cierto ni te acerques a Rui, tan sólo como amigos.

MIKA: Está bien, ¡celoso!

NATSUME: Supongo que lo soy.

MIKA: Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Natsume.

NATSUME: Mañana a las 6 de la tarde, te espero.

¡AVANCES¡ ¡CAPÍTULO!

MIKA: ¡Oye, Natsume! ¿Ellos no son Bori y Rui?

NATSUME: Creo que Bori está muy roja, así como te pones tú cada vez que me acerco.

MIKA: ¡Yo no me pongo roja! Pero quizá Bori se está enamorando de Rui, bueno eso me alegra porque Rui se merece una chica muy buena como Bori, porque es muy gentil.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika, estoy aquí!

MIKA: Disculpa, pero Rui sí que es muy encantador.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos, este es el siguiente capítulo que no sé si les agrade pero traté de esforzarme aunque ya lo había hecho, espero que les guste mucho,por favor lean la parte de abajo, está una nota.

**CAPITULO 18**

**BORI, ¿ENAMORADA DE RUI?**

Rui y Bori se fueron a comprar helados.

RUI: Bori, ¿sigues triste porque te rendiste con Natsume?

BORI: No, porque me alegra de que Natsume sea feliz con Mika.

RUI: A mí también me alegra la felicidad de Mika. ¿Te gustó alguien aparte de Natsume?

BORI: Realmente no, sólo me gustaba Natsume.

Todas las personas empezaron a mirar a Rui, porque también era un cantante, especialmente las chicas.

RUI: ¡Oye! Dime que estoy puesto una gorra.

BORI: Creo que no, no me digas que vamos a correr.

RUI: Parece que sí.

BORI: ¡Oh no!

Rui se arrodilla y le da un beso en la mano.

RUI: Linda dama, me acompaña.

Bori se puso nerviosa y roja porque todas las chicas le miraban y entonces Bori acepto y Rui le agarró de la mano y corrió con Bori hasta un callejón.

BORI: ¡Ahhh! Rui.

RUI: Bori, lo siento. (Lo dice esquivando su mirada para luego sonreírle)

BORI: No te preocupes.

RUI: Me alegra, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar?

BORI: Está bien. Pero creo que mejor te doy mi gorra y mi chalina para que no te descubran.

RUI: Tienes razón, gracias Bori (le dice acercándose más a ella y sonriéndola.)

BORI (dice pensando): Mi corazón palpita muy rápido cuando Rui se me acerca y empieza a sonreír.

RUI: ¡Vamos, Bori! Allá hay un lugar para almorzar.

BORI: Sí, ¡qué alegría!

Bori empieza a sonreír.

RUI: Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes.

BORI: ¡Ah…!

Rui le sonríe y le agarra de la mano, los dos van a almorzar, en ése momento pasa Natsume junto con Mika.

MIKA: ¡Oye, Natsume! ¿Ellos no son Bori y Rui?

NATSUME: Creo que Bori está muy roja, así cómo te pones tú cada vez que me acerco.

MIKA: ¡Yo no me pongo roja! Pero quizá Bori se está enamorando de Rui, bueno eso me alegra porque Rui se merece una chica muy buena como Bori, porque es muy gentil.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika, estoy aquí!

MIKA: Disculpa, pero Rui sí que es muy encantador.

NATSUME: ¡No hagas que me enoje!

MIKA: De acuerdo, ahora ¡vamos!

NATSUME: ¿A dónde?

MIKA: ¡Ah! Vamos con Rui y Bori.

NATSUME: Está bien.

Natsume y Mika se fueron dónde está Rui y Bori.

BORI: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, Bori, estás con compañía. ¡Ehhh!

BORI: ¡Mika! Sólo estoy con Rui.

NATSUME: ¿Estás en una cita con Rui?

BORI: No

RUI: Mika, ¿acaso estás celosa?

MIKA: Claro que no, Rui.

NATSUME: Además ella es mi novia.

RUI: Felicidades, Mika. (Le dice con un tono de voz triste)

BORI: Lo siento, Natsume y Mika pero yo con Rui vamos a ir a otra parte, así que ¡vámonos Rui!

Bori le agarra de la mano a Rui y se lo lleva hasta el colegio ya que no había nadie.

RUI: ¿Qué haces, Bori?

BORI: No puedes olvidar a Mika, ¿no es cierto?

RUI: Así parece, pero capaz pueda olvidarla ,necesito que me abraces.

BORI: Pero…

Rui le jala de su mano y le abraza haciendo que Bori se ponga roja.

RUI: Seamos amigos, ¿de cuerdo?

BORI: De acuerdo, Rui.

RUI: Eso me alegra. (Le dice sonriéndole y soltándola después de haberla abrazado)

BORI: Bueno, hasta luego, Rui.

RUI: Hasta luego, pero antes ésta es mi forma de espedirme.

Rui se le acerca y le da un beso en su frente.

Bori se pone nerviosa y Rui se va.

BORI (dice pensando): ¿Por qué me siento así? Siento que cada vez más palpita fuerte mi corazón, creo que me estoy enamorando de Rui.

Natsume y Mika los siguieron sin que ellos se den cuenta.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Hacen bonita pareja.

NATSUME: Eso parece.

MIKA: ¡Bori está enamorada!

NATSUME: Bueno, basta de alegría, mañana no te olvides de asistir.

MIKA: ¿A dónde?

NATSUME: ¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas olvidado?

MIKA: ¡Ahhh:..! Nuestra cita.

NATSUME: Claro, sólo espero que no se te olvide.

MIKA: Te prometo que no lo voy a olvidar.

NATSUME: Bueno, adiós.

MIKA: Hasta luego.

Mika ya se estaba yendo cuando Natsume corre hacia ella y la abraza por detrás.

NATSUME: Mika, se me hace difícil estar sin ti.

MIKA: Nat-su-me. No te preocupes, mañana nos vemos.

Mika se voltea y le besa a Natsume y después se va corriendo para su casa, Natsume le sonríe.

NATSUME: ¡Tengo novia! ¡Mika, te quiero mucho! (lo dice a gritos)

¡AVANCES!

Rui seguía divirtiéndose con Bori, cuando le llamaron de la ambulancia.

RUI: ¿Aló?

AZUKA: Sí, quería decirle que Natsume está en la ambulancia y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza cuando iba en autobús.

RUI: ¿Qué? ¡Ya voy!

NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA:

Bueno..quiero decirles que ..yo actualmente …bueno…ah…ah…esta historia que todos están leyendo bueno …no la mayoría pero…en fin esta historia ya había sido escrita por mí, a lo que me refiero es que si no se dieron cuenta los capítulos que habían sido escritos ,yo los mandaba rápidamente porque esta historia ya está escrita completa hasta el supuesto final,SWEET LOVE IN A SONG(DULCE AMOR EN UNA CANCIÓN) …en el año 2009 decidí escribir esta historia porque me dí cuenta que a mí me fascina escribir y mucho…así que todo lo escrito está en mi libro, en fin hasta este capítulo decidí mandarlo en fan fiction ,quiero decirles que esta historia tiene 32 capítulos o 31 no me acuerdo bien pero me alegro cuando los demás comenten, en serio me alegra mucho,muchísimo,así que quiero que me ayuden con esta pregunta:

¿Quieren que les siga enviando lo demás capítulos de mi libro SWEET LOVE IN A SONG?

Por favor envíenme sus respuestas, se los suplico.

¡arigato por leer! ¡BUENA SUERTE! ¡Bueno esfuércense! Adiós


	19. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo, gracias por comentar, bueno una chica pero me alegra…les prometo que me esforzaré pero bueno esta historia está hecha a lo que me refiero se los diré al final de este libro, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí les mando el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPITULO 19**

**¡UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE! ¡NATSUME, NO RECUERDA NADA!**

Al día siguiente, empezó a hacer mucho calor, acabó el invierno. ¡Qué alegría! , Mika se despierta muy temprano y con ganas de ir al colegio, aunque ustedes ya saben cuál es la razón, pues es obvia porque va a tener una cita con Natsume

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, te levantaste temprano.

MIKA: Sí, mamá, es que hoy es un día muy especial para mí.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Cuéntame, hija.

MIKA: ¡Uhm! Está bien, resulta que voy a tener una cita con Natsume y ayer me pidió que seamos novios. Es por eso que estoy muy feliz.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Pues yo también estoy feliz, había hecho miles de cosas para que ustedes dos fueran novios, aunque mis sacrificios resultaron, lo bueno es que mi hija tiene un novio, la cual me alegra porque es Natsume.

MIKA: ¡Mamá! Tu si que adoras a Natsume.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Claro es muy caballeroso contigo, aunque seguro en el futuro se van a casar.

MIKA: Realmente no lo sé, pero ahora ése no es el problema, el problema es que tengo que ponerme una ropa muy bonita.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Eso dejármelo a mí, hija. Tu madre sabe lo que hace.

MIKA: De acuerdo, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, vas a ir como una princesa, pero ahora toma tu desayuno.

MIKA: Sí, mamá.

Mika toma con ganas su desayuno, se despide de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y corre hacia el colegio, ahora ya no toma el autobús, ya que está yendo temprano a clases.

En su colegio, Mika estaba muy feliz que empieza a saludar a todas las personas de su colegio.

MIKA: Buenos días, chicas.

MISAKI: Mika, hoy estás con mucha energía.

BORI: Es que es la novia de Natsume.

SUKI: ¿En serio?

MIKA: Bueno… digamos que sí, ayer Natsume me pidió que tengamos una cita hoy, es por eso que estoy tan feliz.

YUKI: Muy bien, Mika, le dijiste tus sentimientos.

MIKA: Sí, gracias, Yuki. Aunque mi amiga Bori parece que está muy enamoradísima de Rui.

BORI: Claro que no, sólo somos amigos.

MISAKI: Yo sé que tú y Rui van a ser novios y muy pronto.

Bori se puso nerviosa y roja, luego la profesora entró al salón y empezó a dictar las clases, Mika estaba muy atenta a las clases, sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas porque también participaba, hasta la profesora se admiró de ella. Luego tocó el timbre del recreo, como siempre las alumnas salen corriendo y gritando.

MISAKI: Mika, estoy sorprendida, hoy prestaste atención a todas las clases.

YUKI: Es muy rara tu felicidad.

MIKA: Realmente simulé estar prestando atención, porque no sabría cómo actuar en mi primera cita.

SUKI: ¡Ah! Mika actúa normal, Natsume te quiere por lo que eres, así que actúa cómo eres en tu cita.

BORI: Ellas tienen razón, Mika.

MIKA: Bueno, está bien, actuaré con normalidad. Bori, ¿ya sientes algo pro Rui?

BORI: Sigues con lo mismo, Mika.

MIKA: Es que realmente hacen bonita pareja.

BORI: No lo sé, sólo sé que cuando estoy cerca de Rui me siento acompañada y segura hasta cuando me abraza.

SUKI: ¿Te abrazó?

BORI: Bueno, una señal de amigos, eso es todo.

YUKI: Entonces Rui se está enamorando de ti.

BORI: No creo, porque le gusta alguien.

MIKA: Bueno, no hay que hacer que Bori se ponga nerviosa y roja, será mejor que vayas poco a poco con Rui.

BORI: Sí, Mika.

Toca el timbre de la finalización del recreo, pero la buena noticia es que las clases pasan rápido hasta que toca el timbre de salida, ni bien tocó el timbre Mika salió corriendo directo para su casa.

Después Bori siente a alguien que está por detrás y trata de agarrarle de la mano.

BORI: ¿Pero quién me está molestando?

RUI (vestido de chico raro con su gorra): Hola, Bori, soy yo Rui.

BORI: Rui, es cierto tú también eres cantante.

RUI: Tengo ganas de jugar, ¡vamos a jugar!

BORI: De acuerdo, ¡vamos!

Rui le agarra de su mano y corren hacia el parque de diversiones.

RUI: ¿Qué tal si jugamos en ésos juegos donde bailan?

BORI: Pero…

RUI: Vamos, Bori. (Le dice jalándola de su mano)

Rui y Bori empiezan a bailar en ésos juegos, luego Bori se iba a caer cuando Rui le sostiene de su cintura y Bori se pone roja, luego Rui le sonríe.

RUI: ¿Te encuentras bien, Bori?

BORI: Sí, Rui.

RUI: Entonces sigamos.

Mika llega a su casa y su mamá ya le había preparado la ropa que se iba a poner, estaba tan bonito que Mika se sorprendió, luego su mamá le peinó y al final Mika estaba muy bonita.

MIKA: Mamá, ¿no me estaré olvidando algo?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: No lo creo, hija, estás bonita.

Mika se apresuró para salir al parque, lugar donde habían dicho para encontrarse, Mika ya está en el lugar.

MIKA: Estoy segura que me olvido algo, pero ¿qué será?

Natsume se cambió rápido y por cierto estaba muy atractivo, pero cómo se le hizo tarde subió al autobús y se encontró con una chica.

AZUKA: ¿Eres, Natsume?

NATSUME: Sí, soy yo.

AZUKA: ¿Me podrías firmar un autógrafo?

NATSUME: Está bien.

Natsume le firma el autógrafo, pero de pronto parecía que el carro se iba a chocar así que se detuvo con fuerza, lo cual hizo que Natsume se golpeara fuerte la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

AZUKA: ¡Ambulancia, por favor!

CHOFER: ¿Qué pasa?

AZUKA: Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, cuando usted se detuvo con el carro.

CHOFER: ¡Llamen rápido a la ambulancia!

La ambulancia llegó en 10 minutos, alzaron a Natsume en una camilla y Azuka se fue con la ambulancia para acompañarlo. Llevaron a Natsume hasta una sala de recuperación y luego lo llevaron hasta un cuarto, Natsume estaba dormido acompañado de Azuka que se había quedado cuidándolo.

Mika seguía esperando a Natsume, cuando se dio cuenta que todas las personas empezaron a mirarla.

MIKA: Ya me acordé que es lo que olvidé. ¡Ahhhhh! Natsume me va a matar, me dijo que me pudiera una gorra y unos lentes, lo cual no me puse.

Mika salió corriendo y la única opción era ir a su casa, Mika estaba cansada de tanto correr.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¿Qué pasó, hija?

MIKA: Mamá, me olvidé ponerme una gorra y unos lentes para que no me detectaran, pero ahora sí estoy en problemas, porque aunque salga se van a dar cuenta.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Bueno, hija no tienes opción, mañana le explicarás a Natsume tu problema.

MIKA: Sí, sólo sé que me espera lo peor.

Rui seguía divirtiéndose con Bori, cuando le llamaron de la ambulancia.

RUI: ¿Aló?

AZUKA: Sí, quería decirle que Natsume está en la ambulancia y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza cuando iba en autobús.

RUI: ¿Qué? ¡ya voy!

BORI: ¿Qué pasa,Rui?

RUI: Parece que Natsume ha tenido un accidente, ahora está en el hospital.

BORI: No puede ser. Voy contigo.

RUI: No, mejor ve a tu casa y explícaselo mañana a Mika.

BORI: De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Rui se va corriendo hasta el hospital, cuando llega se encuentra con un doctor.

RUI: Disculpa, doctor, sabe ¿dónde está un paciente llamado Natsume?

DOCTOR: Sí, pero permítame decirle que Natsume a causa de que se golpeara fuerte la cabeza, le produjo amnesia por lo tanto no recuerda nada.

RUI: No puede ser, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

DOCTOR: Se encuentra en el cuarto n° 5.

RUI: Gracias.

Rui se dirige con rapidez hacia el cuarto de Natsume y ve a Natsume que estaba durmiendo y junto a su lado se encontraba una chica.

Natsume despierta y ve a Rui.

NATSUME: ¿Quién eres tú?

RUI: ¡Ah! Tú te llamas Natsume y yo soy Rui, pero yo me pregunto ¿Quién es ésa chica?

NATSUME: No lo sé, ¿cómo te llamas? (le dice a la chica)

AZUKA: Me llamo Azuka, yo te traje hasta aquí.

NATSUME: Gracias.

AZUKA: No trates de esforzarte en recordar.

NATSUME: ¡A ti no te importa lo que haga yo!

AZUKA: ¡Oye! No me hables en ése tono, ¿quieres? (le dice gritándole)

Natsume se sorprende y le sonríe.

NATSUME: Me caes bien.

AZUKA: Eres muy extraño.

Natsume se apoya a la cara de Azuka y le vuelve a sonreír haciendo que Azuka se ponga nerviosa y roja.

NATSUME: ¡Eres fácil de detectar que estás roja!

AZUKA: ¡No molestes!

RUI (dice pensando): Tengo que hacer algo, porque si sigue así va a enamorarse de Azuka y nunca jamás va a querer a Mika.

RUI: Natsume… tú tienes novia.

NATSUME: ¿A sí? Seguro es Azuka porque me cae bien.

RUI: No, te gusta otra persona.

AZUKA: Por favor, Rui vas a hacer daño a Natsume.

RUI: De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Natsume.

NATSUME: Un gusto conocerte, Rui.

RUI: Sí, sí.

NATSUME: Me agradas por lo tanto creo que tú eres mi novia, ¿aceptas?

AZUKA: Pero…

NATSUME: Bien, novia.

Natsume se acerca para besarla ,pero Azuka se cae de la silla.

NATSUME: ¡Eres muy distraída!

AZUKA: Parece que tú también me estás empezando a agradar.

Azuka ya se estaba yendo cuando Natsume le toma de la mano.

NATSUME: Quédate aquí, no quiero estar sólo.

AZUKA: De acuerdo, Natsume.

Natsume se pone a dormir y Azuka le toma de la mano, en sus sueños de Natsume, soñaba que estaba con una chica y que se veía feliz, pero no sabía, ¿quién era?

Al día siguiente, hacía mucho calor, Mika se despertó no tan temprano, arregló su cuarto y sus cursos que le tocaba, luego bajó a ayudar a su mamá.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, hija.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Natsume me va a gritar por no haber asistido a la cita, ¿estoy muerta?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Natsume lo comprenderá.

MIKA: Eso espero.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, ya está listo tu desayuno.

MIKA: Gracias.

Mika toma rápido su desayuno, luego de terminar se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y se va corriendo directamente al colegio.

MIKA: ¡Qué bueno, ya llegué!

YUKI: Buenos días, Mika.

MISAKI: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Hola, ¿cómo están?

BORI: Mika, tengo que contarte algo.

MIKA: ¿Qué cosa?

BORI: Primero quiero que estés tranquila.

MIKA: Bori, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

BORI: Ehh…

En ese momento entra la profesora, todas las alumnas le saludan, Bori le pide a Yuki para cambiar de sitio, sólo por ésta vez y Yuki acepta, Bori empieza a hablar con Mika.

MIKA: ¿Qué querías contarme, Bori?

BORI: Mika…ayer…Natsume no fue a la cita porque…tuvo un accidente, ahorita se encuentra en el hospital.

MIKA: ¡¿Qué? Yo tengo que ir.

PROFESORA: Mika,por favor guarda silencio.

MIKA: Lo siento profesora, pero yo voy a salir, es de mucha emergencia.

PROFESORA: Pero...Mika.

Mika sale corriendo de su colegio y justo en ése momento se choca con Rui.

MIKA: Rui, lo siento, pero…

RUI: Ya sé de Natsume, por eso vengo a llevarte ,pero te digo de adelantado que ayer fui a visitarlo porque me llamaron y parece que tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada.

MIKA: Tengo que ir con Natsume.

RUI: Sabía que ibas a decir eso, ¡vámonos!

MIKA (dice pensando): Natsume, todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado.

Mika y Rui llegan al hospital, luego Rui le guía a Mika en el cuarto dónde se encuentra Natsume, al llegar Mika le abraza a Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

MIKA: Natsume, ¿no me recuerdas?

NATSUME: No sé, ¿quién eres?, sólo sé que el chico que ésta aquí es Rui y que la chica que está a mi lado es mi novia Azuka.

MIKA ¿Novia?

NATSUME: Sí, así que por favor, suéltame.

MIKA: Pero…Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Me estorbas!

MIKA: Natsume, eres un creído y un chico antipático, no eres el Natsume que yo conocí.

NATSUME: ¿A qué te refieres?

MIKA: Eso no te importa, no te importa lo que yo haga.

NATSUME: ¡Oye!

MIKA: Rui, ¿nos vamos?

RUI: Sí, pero Mika quiero decirte que tú y Natsume tienen mañana un concierto.

NATSUME: ¿Yo concierto?

MIKA: Es cierto, no recuerdas nada, ni tampoco que eres cantante.

NATSUME: O sea, que… ¿yo canto contigo?

MIKA: Claro que sí, formamos grupo.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Cómo podré cantar, yo pensaba que con la que cantaba era con Azuka.

MIKA: Lamentablemente no, así que cómo ya te recuperaste será mejor que te alistes para mañana, ya que nos espera, ¡el inesperado concierto!

NATSUME: Bueno, está bien.

AZUKA: Ya me voy.

NATSUME: No, espera Azuka, mañana necesito tenerte a mi lado para que me lleves al concierto.

MIKA: Nat-su-me

RUI: ¡Quédense ustedes! Yo me voy con Mika.

MIKA: Está bien, Rui.

NATSUME: Espera, no sé porqué tengo estos celos, así que…quiero que estés conmigo, Mika.

MIKA: Definitivamente no, además ya tienes compañía.

RUI: Azuka, te acompaño hasta tu casa, seguro tus padres están muy preocupados.

AZUKA: Tienes razón, deben estar muy preocupados.

RUI: Bueno, hasta luego, nos vemos Mika.

MIKA: Hasta luego, Rui

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Me puedes explicar, ¿por qué tengo este sentimiento?

MIKA: No lo sé. Sólo quiero dormir.

Mika se empieza a dormir en la silla y Natsume se siente extraño mirándola.

NATSUME: Pero, ¿a quién me recuerda esta chica?

¡no puede ser! Natsume perdió la memoria.¡Anda! Natsume recuerda,bueno los fantásticos avances.

NATSUME: Bueno, sabes me llevo muy bien contigo pero más con Azuka porque es muy tierna y caritativa debido a que me trajo al hospital y todavía no puedo creer que sea mi novia.

MIKA: Feli…citaciones (le dijo con un tono triste)


	20. Chapter 20

Hola ..¡Ah! estoy súper feliz y contenta, bueno…les mando el siguiente capítulo, capaz me demore a veces pero…bueno es que mañana tengo examen de matemática, aunque siendo sincera nunca estudio para matemática, bueno...¡Disfrútenlo!

**CAPITULO 20**

**¡RECUERDA QUE ERES CANTANTE, NATSUME! LA AYUDA DE UNA CHICA LLAMADA AZUKA.**

Al día siguiente, Mika no fue al colegio porque estaba con Natsume .

Natsume logra despertarse y ve a Mika.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Despierta.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Me llamo Mika, ¿si?

NATSUME: Lo siento, Mika.

MIKA: Así, está mejor.

NATSUME: ¿Me podrías decir todo lo que sabes de mí?

MIKA: A ver, Tú eres cantante, en el concierto siempre acostumbramos que yo empiece a cantar, luego tú bailas conmigo y al final acabamos cara a cara.

NATSUME: Significa que, yo... ¿tengo que bailar contigo?

MIKA: Claro aunque si quieres puedes bailar con Azuka, aunque dudo que te lo permiten.

NATSUME: Está bien, enséñame los pasos.

MIKA: De acuerdo, ¡párate!

Mika interpreta los pasos de Natsume y le enseña poco a poco, luego de varias horas, Natsume logra captar el baile, hacen su último baile de ensayo y quedó excelente.

MIKA: ¡Ya está!

NATSUME: Por lo menos, recordé los pasos del baile.

MIKA: Sí, aunque no recordaste del todo.

NATSUME: ¿Tú sabes más, cierto?

MIKA: Sí, pero el resto tendrás que recordarlo por tu propia cuenta.

NATSUME: Bien, aunque no entiendo, ¿por qué no quieres contarme?

MIKA: Porque tratas mal a las personas cercanas.

NATSUME: ¿Cómo me conoces?

MIKA: Es que soy tu fan n°1 y me gusta cantar, es por eso que formo grupo contigo.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?

MIKA: No, gracias.

NATSUME: Bueno, sabes me llevo muy bien contigo pero más con Azuka porque es muy tierna y caritativa debido a que me trajo al hospital y todavía no puedo creer que sea mi novia.

MIKA: Feli…citaciones (le dijo con un tono triste)

NATSUME: ¿Estás bien?

MIKA: Claro, sólo estoy triste porque tengo un novio, es sólo que ése novio es tan tonto que a veces me hiere mucho.

NATSUME: Ya veo, estoy seguro que se van a reconciliar.

MIKA: Sí, aunque creo que va a ser difícil.

Rui viene con Azuka al cuarto donde está hospitalizado Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Azuka, te extrañé mucho.

AZUKA: Hola,Natsume.

NATSUME: Azuka, quiero tener una cita contigo, motivo para festejar nuestro noviazgo.

AZUKA: Claro, Natsume

Azuka pide conversar con Mika, mientras Rui se queda cuidando a Natsume.

AZUKA: Mika, ¿tú eres la novia de Natsume?

MIKA: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

AZUKA: Lo supe por la forma cómo miras a Natsume, pero te pido por favor que ya no te metas porque Natsume ahora es mi novio.

MIKA: Lo siento, Azuka pero yo quiero mucho a Natsume, así que aunque me lo pidas, voy a estar al lado de Natsume

AZUKA: De acuerdo, pero yo tampoco pienso darme por vencida con Natsume.

Azuka se va molesta hacia el cuarto de Natsume, luego baja Mika. Azuka se queda a cuidar a Natsume en su cuarto, Rui y Mika se quedan en la sala de espera toda la noche.

Al día siguiente amaneció y Natsume despertó.

NATSUME: Hola, Azuka.

AZUKA: Hola, Natsume,¿cómo estás?

NATSUME: Bien, pero sabes dónde está Mika.

AZUKA: ¿Por qué te importa ella?

NATSUME: ¿Celosa?

AZUKA: Sí, un poco.

Azuka se acerca y besa a Natsume, Natsume corresponde al beso pero cuando la besa no siente nada. En ese momento entra Mika y los ve besándose ,ella se puso triste, quiso llorar, cuando Rui apareció por detrás de ella y la abrazó.

MIKA: Rui.

RUI: No te preocupes, yo conversaré con Natsume.

MIKA: Pero…Natsume ya me olvidó.

RUI: Claro que no, estoy seguro que Natsume va a recordar la memoria.

Mika se va a descansar en la casa de su mamá y Rui entra al cuarto.

RUI: Hola, , ¿podrías dejarme hablar a solas con Natsume?

AZUKA: Claro.

RUI: Natsume compórtate ¿quieres?

NATSUME: ¿Qué pasa?

RUI: Lastimas a los demás, Mika estaba llorando.

NATSUME: ¿Mika?

RUI: Sí y aunque ella no quiera, te contaré la verdad, tu verdadera novia y a la chica a la que quieres un montón es Mika.

NATSUME: ¿Qué?

RUI: Es cierto, sólo te digo que si sigues así vas a perderla.

¡AVANCES!

Natsume le jala de la mano y Mika recuerda que él siempre le sostenía de su mano, pero cuando llegaron al lugar dónde iban a conversar, Mika suelta su mano.

MIKA: Natsume, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a agarrar mi mano.

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero ¿es cierto que tú y yo…somos novios?

¡UAU! LA HISTORIA SE PONE SÚPER INTERESANTE.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos, estoy un poco mal de la garganta...pero confío en que todo saldrá bien..bueno leamos el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPITULO 21**

**NATSUME SE ENCUENTRA CONFUNDIDO**

NATSUME: Pero, yo no quiero a Mika.

RUI: Entonces la has olvidado.

NATSUME: Lo siento, Rui, pero hoy tengo una cita con Azuka.

RUI: Ése es tu problema, ¡elige de una vez!

Rui se va y Azuka entra, luego Natsume y Azuka pidieron permiso al doctor para salir.

NATSUME: Azuka, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

AZUKA: A ver, al parque.

NATSUME: De acuerdo.

AZUKA: Natsume, eres muy bueno conmigo.

Natsume va por un rato a comprar un collar para Azuka y se lo regala.

AZUKA: Gracias, Natsume, está muy bonito.

NATSUME: Es para ti.

Natsume ve a Mika que estaba corriendo, entonces Natsume va detrás de ella sin que Azuka se dé cuenta.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Tengo que llegar a mi casa.

NATSUME: ¡Oye, Mika!

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: Hola, necesito hablar contigo.

MIKA: Está bien, pero ahora estoy muy apresurada.

Natsume le jala de la mano y Mika recuerda que él siempre le sostenía de su mano, pero cuando llegaron al lugar dónde iban a conversar, Mika suelta su mano.

MIKA: Natsume, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a agarrar mi mano.

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero ¿es cierto que tú y yo…somos novios?

MIKA: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

NATSUME: Entonces si lo somos.

MIKA: Sí, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Eso es bueno porque a mí me gusta Azuka y creo que a ella escogería como mi novia.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Mika tenía los ojos rojos, quería llorar, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

MIKA: Lo siento, Natsume, pero quisiera que vuelva el chico que yo conocí, él que me dijo que yo soy la chica de sus sueños y que nunca soltara su mano, ni yo tampoco yo la de él.

AZUKA: Natsume, ¡estabas aquí!

MIKA: No te preocupes, Natsume, se merecen el uno al otro. (Le dijo llorando)

Natsume la vio llorando y no pudo soportar verla llorar, entonces Natsume se va corriendo hacia su cuarto de hospitalización y no quiere que nadie lo moleste considerando a Azuka.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi corazón cuando vi llorar a Mika?

Natsume empezó a recordar las palabras que le había dicho Rui, sobre ¿a quién elegiría?, luego recordó las palabras de Mika diciéndole que ya no lo conocía.

NATSUME: No entiendo nada, la cabeza me da vueltas, ¿qué es lo que siento?

Azuka entra al cuarto de Natsume aunque él no quiera.

AZUKA: Natsume, ¿estás bien?

NATSUME: Azuka, te digo que quiero estar sólo.

AZUKA: Natsume, tú me gustas mucho.

Azuka se le acerca a Natsume y le besa, pero Natsume se aleja.

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero necesito descansar.

AZUKA: Está bien, Natsume.

Azuka se retira de su cuarto y Natsume sigue pensando.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué será que cuando besé a Azuka no sentí nada especial?

Natsume de tanto pensar se echa a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Natsume se levantó sintió que algo estaba aplastándole, se fijó y vio a Mika que estaba durmiendo.

NATSUME: ¿Mika?

MIKA: Buenos días, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¿Qué haces acá?

MIKA: Estaba preocupada por tu salud.

NATSUME: ¡Ah!

MIKA: ¿Has visto a Rui?

NATSUME: No, pero ¿por qué llorabas ayer?

MIKA: Me acordé de miles de cosas, pero no son de importancia.

NATSUME: ¿Fue por mi culpa?

MIKA: ¡Uhm! Sí. (Le dice riéndose)

NATSUME: Lo siento.

MIKA: No te preocupes, voy a buscar a Rui.

Natsume sostiene su mano y le voltea al lado dónde está él y le besa, Mika se quedó sorprendida, luego Mika se separa de él y sale rápido de su cuarto.

NATSUME: Ahora si es raro, porque cuando besé a Mika sentí algo más fuerte de lo que yo sentía.

Mika al correr saliendo del cuarto de Natsume se tropieza con Rui.

RUI: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Hola, Rui.

RUI: ¿Qué pasa, Mika?

MIKA: No me lo vas a creer, pero hace ratos Natsume me besó, no entiendo por qué hizo eso.

RUI: Seguro algo le pasa, voy a ir a verlo.

MIKA: Está bien.

Mika se fue a llamar a su mamá para que no se preocupara, cuando llamó a su mamá, tan sólo le dijo que estaba cuidando a Natsume, su mamá le dijo que le siga cuidando hasta que esté bien. Mika se sintió rara.

RUI: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Rui.

RUI: Me enteré que besaste a Mika.

NATSUME: Sí, no sé porqué lo hice.

RUI: No será porque estás enamorado de Mika.

NATSUME: Ya te dije Rui, que a mí me gusta Azuka, aunque cuando besé a Mika sentí un sentimiento demasiado fuerte.

RUI (dice pensando): Natsume está confundido pero poco a poco está empezando a recordar.

Rui conversa con Bori y le explica que Natsume está con amnesia por lo tanto Mika está con él y lo está cuidando, aunque Azuka se volvió la novia de Natsume.

BORI: ¿Qué? Azuka es la novia de Natsume.

RUI: El problema es que Natsume se niega a que Mika sea su novia.

BORI: Necesito hablar con Natsume.

RUI: ¿Qué le vas a decir?

BORI: Le voy a decir miles de cosas, ahora vuelvo.

Rui le toma de la mano y le pide que se tranquilice, al ver que no se calmaba le abraza, cuando le abrazó recién Bori se calmó pero estaba roja y nerviosa.

BORI: ¡Ah! Rui.

RUI: Sí, bueno…primero ve a ver a Mika, creo que te necesita.

BORI: Claro…es mi amiga, la tengo que apoyar.

Bori empieza a buscar a Mika hasta que la encuentra sentada en la sala de espera y Bori se dirige hacia ella.

BORI: Hola, Mika.

MKA: Hola, Bori.

BORI: Mika, parece que Natsume no te recuerda, no te preocupes yo confío…

MIKA: Bori, lo siento pero creo que ya no me quedan esperanzas porque Natsume está enamorándose de Azuka.

BORI: Ésa no es la Mika que yo conozco, porque Mika ahora debería estar buscando la forma de que recupere la memoria.

MIKA: Pero…Bori

BORI: Nada de peros, no quiero verte así de vuelta, quiero que nunca te rindas, Mika.

MIKA: Tienes razón, Bori, voy a hacer que Natsume recupere la memoria.

BORI: Así me gusta, , yo ahora me voy a hablar con una persona.

MIKA: Bueno, gracias, Bori.

Bori se dirige al cuarto de Natsume y ve a Azuka.

BORI: ¡Oye! Azuka necesito que por favor me dejes a solas con Natsume.

AZUKA: De acuerdo.

BORI: Natsume, me llamo Bori, soy la amiga de Mika.

NATSUME: Hola, Bori.

BORI: Natsume, de una vez abre tus ojos ¿quieres?

NATSUME: ¿Qué?

BORI: Te estoy diciendo que Mika es la persona de la cual tú estás enamorada, y si fueras como antes, estoy seguro que tú buscarías al forma de estar con ella, pase lo que pase, porque tú le dijiste que fueran novios, hasta dijiste en pleno concierto cuando…yo te besé, aunque me duela decirte ,pero tú me rechazaste y anunciaste que la única chica de tus sueños es Mika y que por nada del mundo piensas perderla.

NATSUME: ¿Dije todo eso?

BORI: Obvio. Aunque tú siempre te ponías celoso de que Rui se acercara a Mika, porque Rui sigue enamorado de Mika, por eso te digo que si piensas perderla, ¿quieres que te diga más?

NATSUME: No, por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Natsume ya no podía soportar el dolor de cabeza y empezó a gritar muy fuerte, Mika logró oírlo, se preocupó mucho y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Natsume pero se lo impidió Azuka.

AZUKA: Mika, Natsume me necesita a mí, no a ti.

MIKA: Lo siento, pero yo pienso estar al lado de Natsume, así no me recuerda.

Azuka empujó a Mika y entró al cuarto de Natsume, Mika se apartó, luego Bori salió y llegaron los médicos, pero a Natsume le dolía fuerte.

MIKA: Bori, ¿qué pasó?

BORI: Bueno, mira…es que me desesperaba pensar que lo perdieras, Mika.

MIKA: No me digas que le dijiste todas las cosas que pasamos.

BORI: Sí, lo siento mucho, lo siento…

MIKA: Bori, bueno no te preocupes, gracias de todos modos.

Natsume seguía gritando y Azuka estaba a su lado, pero después Natsume gritó con tantas fuerzas el nombre de Mika, Mika se puso muy triste y entró al cuarto de Natsume y tomó su mano.

MIKA: Natsume, yo estoy a tu lado, no te va a pasar nada, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

NATSUME: Mika…

Los médicos se sorprendieron porque Natsume dejó de gritar ni bien vio a Mika, ella se quedó cuidando a Natsume toda la noche. Azuka se puso triste porque no gritó su nombre, así que lo esperó en la sala de espera.

¡AVANCES!

NATSUME: Azuka, gracias por ayudarme ayer, por ti me salve ya que tú tomaste mi mano.

AZUKA: ¡Ah! Sí, claro.

MIKA: Azuka (le dice sorprendida)

Azuka se le acerca y le besa en frente de Mika, Mika se puso a llorar.

NATSUME: ¿Qué pasa, Mika?

MIKA: Natsume, ¡eres un tonto! (le dice tirándole una cachetada)


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno…espero que estén muy bien…¡arigato por leer! Saben ahorita estoy copiando los capítulos en Word a las…¡3:54 de la madrugada! ¡Sorprendente! ¿No creen? Bueno…el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPITULO 22**

**¡OLVÍDATE DE MÍ, NATSUME!**

Al día siguiente, Natsume se levanta y recuerda que ayer le había dolido fuerte la cabeza, luego al despertarse ve a Mika.

MIKA: Buenos días, Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika. ¿Has visto a Azuka?

MIKA: No, ¿por qué?

NATSUME: Es que ayer cuando estaba con los médicos, me acuerdo que grité un nombre y ésa persona tomó mi mano, así que creo que fue Azuka.

MIKA: Natsume

Azuka entra al cuarto de Natsume y se alegra que ya despertara.

NATSUME: Azuka, gracias por ayudarme ayer, por ti me salve ya que tú tomaste mi mano.

AZUKA: ¡Ah! Sí, claro.

MIKA: Azuka (le dice sorprendida)

Azuka se le acerca y le besa en frente de Mika, Mika se puso a llorar.

NATSUME: ¿Qué pasa, Mika?

MIKA: Natsume, ¡eres un tonto! (le dice tirándole una cachetada)

NATSUME: Mika, pero ¿qué te pasa?

MIKA: ¡Olvídate de mí, Natsume!

Mika se fue llorando y Natsume se sintió mal.

NATSUME: No entiendo, por qué cuando Mika llora me pone mal a mí.

AZUKA: Natsume…

Natsume le empieza a doler la cabeza muy fuerte y los médicos volvieron para tranquilizarlo, en su mente de Natsume se encontraba los recuerdos borrosos, eso significa que estaba empezando a recordar pero todas las imágenes no las notaba bien, luego volvió a gritar el nombre de Mika, Azuka se puso triste y fue a llamar a empezó a buscar a Mika y la encontró en el último piso del hospital llorando.

AZUKA: Mika, lo siento por hacerte llorar.

MIKA: No te preocupes, Azuka, sé que Natsume te eligió a ti y yo no puedo hacer nada.

AZUKA: Mika, ahorita Natsume le volvió a doler la cabeza y está gritando fuerte tu nombre.

MIKA: No necesita estar conmigo, ésta vez necesita estar contigo, sólo toma su mano.

AZUKA: Pero ya lo hice y Natsume sigue gritando, te necesita Mika.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Esta vez sólo lo haré porque tú me lo pides.

Mika fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Natsume y tomó su mano, luego Natsume se tranquilizó, pero antes que despertara Mika se fue al último piso del hospital porque quería estar sola. Azuka se quedó con él cuidándolo toda la noche.

Mika se quedó dormida en el último piso del hospital, cuando amaneció, Mika se despertó y vio a Rui que estaba a su lado.

MIKA: Buenos días, Rui,¿qué haces aquí?

RUI: Buenos días, Mika, vine para llevarte al concierto que vas a realizar ésta vez conmigo.

MIKA: Pero…cualquier concierto que realice tengo que hacerlo con Natsume, aunque debe estar ocupado, así que acepto.

RUI: Bien.

Rui y Mika salen del hospital para practicar su ensayo y pueda salirles bien, Natsume y Azuka seguían en el cuarto.

NATSUME: Azuka, gracias por darte tu mano cuando me sentía mal.

AZUKA: Lo siento, Natsume, por mentirte pero cuando yo te di mi mano, seguías gritando y gritaste el nombre de…Mika, así que le pedí a Mika que viniera y ella sostuvo tu mano, lo hizo dos veces.

NATSUME: Entonces, Mika me ayudó.

AZUKA: Sí, tú sigues queriendo a Mika, aunque yo te sigo queriendo mucho.

NATSUME: No te preocupes, yo te quiero mucho, Azuka.

En la tarde, en el concierto, Rui y Mika empiezan a cantar, Rui baila con Mika, todo esto pasa por medio de la televisión,

Natsume prendió la televisión, en ése momento vio a Mika y a Rui que estaban en el concierto.

NATSUME: ¿Qué hace Mika con Rui?

Azuka al notar los celos de Natsume, besa a Natsume, Natsume se queda sorprendido .En el concierto, cuando Mika terminó de cantar con Rui, Mika agradece a todos por venir, entonces Rui al verla sonreír se acerca a Mika.

RUI: Mika, quiero decirte que…

MIKA: ¿Ah?

Natsume se separa porque estaba escuchando a Rui y no le gustó para nada.

AZUKA: ¿Qué pasa, Natsume?

NATSUME: No sé, porque siento que…

Natsume le empieza a doler una vez más la cabeza, pero ésta vez Natsume no quiso que Azuka llamara a nadie, Azuka se empieza a preocupar, luego los recuerdos de Natsume aparecen borrosos, pero ésta vez se vuelven claros.

¡BIEN! NATSUME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A RECORDAR…¡EXCELENTE!

¡AVANCES!

En el concierto, Mika le mira en forma extraña a Rui y Rui le sonríe.

MIKA: ¿Qué me quieres decir, Rui?

RUI: ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!

Rui se le acerca y…

AZUKA: Natsume, pero yo soy tu novia.

NATSUME: Tú no eres mi novia, a la chica que voy a amar para siempre es Mika, así que me voy.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos, disculpa por la demora, es que toda esta semana estaba muy ocupadísima, bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPITULO 23**

**NATSUME EMPIEZA A RECORDAR ¡DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR DE RUI!**

En el concierto, Mika le mira en forma extraña a Rui y le sonríe.

MIKA: ¿Qué me quieres decir Rui?

RUI: ¡Quiero decirte que...tú…que tú me gustas mucho!

MIKA: ¡Ah!...Rui

Rui se le acerca y besa a Mika, ella se queda sorprendida, pero sin embargo ella no siente nada.

Todo esto ve Natsume cuan do le dolía la cabeza, luego Natsume empieza a recordar el concierto que tuvo con Mika, cuando ellos dos fueron novios, todo volvió a su memoria y cuando vio a Rui que besaba a Mika ,Natsume se puso celoso.

AZUKA: ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Natsume?

NATSUME: Sí. Quiero saber… ¿dónde se encuentra ese concierto?

AZUKA: Natsume, yo soy tu novia.

NATSUME: Tú eras mi novia, tiempo pasado pero ahora que recuerdo todo, me recuerdo que a la única que voy a amar por siempre es Mika, asì que me voy.

Natsume corre hacia el concierto, pregunta a toda la gente la ubicación del concierto, con ayuda de la gente se dirige al concierto.

MIKA: Rui,lo siento ,pero yo no te quiero ,yo quiero mucho a Natsume aùn así no me recuerde.

RUI: Entiendo,no te perocupes.

NATSUME: ¡Mika!

MIKA: Natsume,pero..

NATSUME: ¡Oye,Rui!¿Por què besaste a mi novia?

RUI: ¡Ah! Natsume recordaste todo… ¡qué alegría!

MIKA: ¡Volviste, Natsume!

Mika le abrazó, pero Natsume la suelta.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué besaste a Rui?

MIKA: Yo no lo besè, es sólo que…

Natsume le agarra de la mano y se la lleva al parque.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

MIKA: Natsume, ¿acaso no me crees?

NATSUME: Es que…

MIA: Natsume, yo ahorita también estoy triste porque me heriste mucho cuando no recordabas nada así que no pienso perdonarte y más aun cuando besaste a Azuka en frente de mí. (Le dice llorando)

NATSUME: Pero…Mika.

MIKA: ¡Natsume, terminamos, no quiero ser tu novia!

NATSUME: De acuerdo, terminamos.

Natsume se le acerca a Mika, ella pensaba que le iba a besar, pero Natsume tan sólo le da un beso en la frente a Mika.

Rui cogió la mano de Mika para acompañarla a su casa pero antes les avisó que mañana tienen un concierto y que obligatoriamente tienen que ser ustedes dos.

Luego de esto, Natsume vuelve al cuarto del hospital y ve a Azuka que le estaba esperando.

AZUKA: Natsume… ¿ya no somos novios?

NATSUME: Y ate dije que no, además nosotros jamás seremos novios pero quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado en el accidente, así que…seamos amigos ¿Si?

AZUKA: Amigos, pero espera… ¿ya te reconciliaste con Mika?

NATSUME: Lamentablemente no.

AZUKA: Te voy a ayudar, Natsume.

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero esto lo voy a resolver por mí mismo.

Mika se pone a llorar porque terminó con Natsume, Rui le abraza y le consuela, luego le acompaña hasta su casa.

MIKA: Rui, estoy muy triste, no pudo olvidar a Natsume.

RUI: Estoy seguro que Natsume no se rendirá tan fácilmente contigo.

MIKA: Ademàs no quiero decirte pero Bori…

RUI: ¿Bori? Seguro me vas a decir que siente algo por mì, ¿no?

MIKA: ¿Cómo lo sabías?

RUI: Fácil, se pone nerviosa cuando le abrazo o me acerco a ella, aunque realmente me gusta que se ponga así.

RUI: Creo que sí, no mejor dicho, me gusta especialmente cuando trata de describir a los demás y cuando se pone roja.

MIKA: Bueno, ya llegamos, me voy.

RUI: Hasta mañana.

NOTA: Amigos capaz me demora en enviar los siguientes capítulos por un problemita, pero se los aseguro que enviaré los siguientes capítulos, cueste lo que me cueste.¡Todo va a salir bien!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos, estoy alegre porque bueno…estoy de vacaciones por 2 semanas, aunque no tan alegre, bueno…esto es el siguiente capítulo…espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 24**

**¡PROBLEMAS EN EL SEGUNDO CONCIERTO!**

Al día siguiente, Mika se levanta con un poco de tristeza, arregla su cuarto y ordena los cursos que le toca, luego baja ayudar a su mamá en el desayuno.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, hija. ¿Còmo está, Natsume?

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá. Natsume está muy bien, ya recordó la memoria.

MAMÀ DE MIKA: Buenos días, mamá, lo siento por repetirlo, pero no estoy bien ya que yo y Natsume terminamos.

MAMÀ DE MIKA: ¿Qué?

MIKA: Mamá, no quisiera hablar de este tema, bueno ya está listo el desayuno.

Mika toma su desayuno, le da un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y sale de sus casa corriendo para llegar temprano al colegio, pero después Mika se da cuenta que la estaban siguiendo, trata de correr más, pero los seguidores la siguen. Mika se sintió segura en el parque, pero los seguidores le agarraron por detrás y le taparon la boca, luego ella se desmayó.

En el colegio, Natsume fue a recogerla, pero el director le avisó que Mika no asistió a clases, entonces Natsume se preocupó mucho, fue a la casa de Mika y su mamá le dijo que fue al colegio, Natsume se la pasó buscándola toda la tarde y sin noticia de ella.

En el concierto, Rui estaba esperando a los dos, luego vino Natsume. Rui y Natsume comenzaron a preocuparse por Mika porque aun no había llegado, luego sonó el celular de Natsume.

NATSUME: Alò, ¿quién habla?

SEGUIDORES: Natsume, tenemos a Mika, quisiera que no realzaran el concierto, así que cancélenlo.

NATSUME: Pero…

MIKA: Natsume, no les hagas caso, no te preocupes por mí.

SEGUIDORES: ¡Cállate, niña!

NATSUME: Si le hacen algo a Mika, se la van a ver conmigo.

SEGUIDORES: Sólo eso te pedimos, si no nos haces caso, te diremos el lugar favorito donde estará tu preciosa Mika.

NATSUME: No cancelaré el concierto, así que dime donde están.

Seguidores: de acuerdo pero con una condición que no llames a la policía porque sino Mika sufrirá las consecuencias.

Los seguidores le dieron la ubicación donde se encontraban, luego salió corriendo sin darle noticias a Rui. Natsume llegó al parque, los seguidores le dieron la ubicación de la casa, entonces entró y encontró a Mika atada con unas cuerdas, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

NATSUME: Mika. ¿Estàs bien?

MIKA: Sí, pero será mejor salir de inmediato, éste lugar se va a incendiar

NATSUME: ¿Y los seguidores?

MIKA: Ya se fueron.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿estàs segura que no te hicieron nada?

MIKA: No…me hicieron nada.

NATSUME: De acuerdo.

MIKA: ¡Están aquí los seguidores! Cuidado, Natsume. Lo siento por mentirte.

Natsume empieza a pelear con los seguidores, pero un seguidor sujeta a Mika de la cintura.

NATSUME: ¡Suelta a Mika!

SEGUIDOR: ¿La quieres mucho? ¿Qué tal si jugamos con ella?

Natsume: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a la chica que me gusta!

MIKA: Nat-su-me

SEGUIDOR: No des un paso más o sino daño a Mika.

MIKA: Natsume, ¡déjamelo a mí!

NATSUME: Pero…

MIKA: Confía en mí, bueno…espero que a los menos sirva.

Mika le golpea con su pie, sujeta la mano del seguidor, se da una vuelta y le tira un puñ se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

NATSUME: Mika…

MIKA: Natsume…la pelea está por comenzar… ¡a pelear!

Mika se suelta su cabello y empieza a pelear, ella sabía pelear, es sólo que nunca lo utilizaba en casos de emergencia, como éste.

Al final todos los seguidores quedaron tirados en el suelo, Mika llama a la policiía,luego la policía se encargó de esto aunque hasta lo policías les pidieron sus autógrafos a Mika y a Natsume.

En el concierto,Rui se acerca a Mika y le desea buena suerte, entonces Natsume le jala de la mano a Mika.

Los dos empiezan a cantar, luego Nastume se arrodilló y extendió su mano, Mika extendió la suya y Natsume se levantó, la agarró de la cintura y bailó con Mika. Natsume le atrajo a su pecho y le sostuvo su cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas. Al final acabaron cuando Natsume le dio una última vuelta y los dos quedaron cara a cara y así finalizó el concierto.

NATSUME: sigo enojado.(le dice susurrándole al oído)

MIKA: Pero… te expliqué y encima no consideras mis sentimientos cuando Azuka te besó.

NATSUME: Es que no recordaba nada.

MIKA: Sí, claro. Sólo te digo que cómo finalizó el concierto, yo me voy.

Natsume le sujeta de su mano y le abraza, luego le dice que esta vez le acompañara él.

MIKA: Lo siento, pero Rui me va a acompañar.

NATSUME: No te preocupes por eso.

Natsume sale del concierto con Mika y se encuentran con Rui, luego Natsume le dice a Rui que èl va a acompañar a Mika y Rui aceptó.

Bori estaba en el concierto y tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rui.

Bori: ¡Rui!

RUI: Hola, Bori, estás muy bonita.

Bori se pone nerviosa, luego Rui se le acerca y le abraza y le pide que mañana tengan una cita, en las cuales Bori acepta.

NOTA: Estamos a 7 capítulos de finalizar la historia SWEET LOVE IN A SONG. ¡BUENA SUERTE!


	25. Chapter 25

Hola, este capítulo está súper interesante, la historia ya está apunto de finalizar, bueno…aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPITULO 25**

**SELLO DE RECONCILIACIÓN**

Natsume y Mika ya se estaban yendo cuando se encontraron con Azuka.

NATSUME: ¿Azuka?

AZUKA: Natsume.

Natsume le abraza a Azuka, luego Natsume le susurra al oído que los está haciendo para poner celosa a Mika.

MIKA: Natsume, yo me voy a mi casa.

NATSUME: ¡Ya te dije que te voy a acompañar!

MIKA: Estás con compañía, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¿Acaso estás celosa? (L e dice soltando a Azuka)

MIKA: Claro que no, además yo me voy a buscar a un chico del público y va a ser mi novio.

NATSUME: ¿A sí?

MIKA: ¡Sí!

NATSUME: Entonces también voy a ser mi novia a Azuka.

MIKA: Está bien, además ya lo han sido, después de eso acabé herida por tu culpa.

Mika empieza a llorar y Natsume se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

NATSUME: Aun me acuerdo cómo hacer para que no llores.

MIKA: ¡Natsume! ¡Eres un tonto!

Natsume le sostiene de su mano y Mika le mira a los ojos poniéndose roja, muy roja.

MIKA: ¿Vas a abrazarme?

NATSUME: O tal vez… ¿quieres que te bese?

MIKA: Ah… ¿qué?

Natsume se le acerca y le agarra de la cintura para luego besarla, Azuka al ver esto se puso muy alegre y se fue.

NATSUME: ¿Piensas seguir buscando un chico?

MIKA: Tal vez.

NATSUME: ¡¿Cómo que tal vez?

MIKA: Sí, porque ya tengo un novio y Natsume es el chico que quiero, pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso.

NATSUME: Te aseguro que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, porque eres la chica que ilumina mi corazón, aunque me puedes explicar del beso de Rui.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es que Rui se me declaró en el concierto y me besó de sorpresa, pero yo le dije que aun sigo enamorada de ti aun así no me recuerdes.

NATSUME: Mika, te amo.

Era época de navidad cuando se estaban reconciliando y en plena nieve, Natsume se arrodilló y le pidió que bailaran, Mika aceptó.

Los dos bailaron bajo la nieve, pero Mika se cayó y Natsume le ayudó a levantarse pero se tropezó y se cayó encima de Mika.

Mika se puso roja al ver a Natsume tan cerca de ella, Natsume le sonrió y se acercó más a Mika, ella se puso mucho más rojita y empieza a cerrar sus ojos, pero Natsume sólo roza sus labios y se levanta.

NATSUME: ¿Querías que te bese?

MIKA: Claro que no.

NATSUME: Claro que sí.

MIKA: Claro que no.

NATSUME: Claro que no.

MIKA: Claro que sí.

NATSUME: Mika, caíste.

MIKA: ¡AH! Siempre juegas.

Mika molesta se estaba yendo, entonces Natsume corre detrás de ella y le abraza, luego coge su mano ,le da una vuelta y le besa.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿què tal si mañana tenemos una cita?

NATSUME: Me hace raro que tú pidas una cita.

MIKA: Me refiero a una cita doble, yo y tú con Rui y Bori,¿qué tal?

NATSUME: Me parece una buena idea.

MIKA: Bien,asì podemos juntar a Bori con Rui.

NATSUME: ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

MIKA: ¿A qué?

NATSUME: A ver juguemos con las bolas de nieve.

MIKA: ¡Estoy lista! ¡Empecemos!

Natsume: Pero antes…quisiera que este fuera el lugar donde siempre nos vamos a encontrar cuando hay algún problema o cuando sea nuestra reconciliación, también quiero que este lugar especial sea nuestro aniversario de novios para festejarlo.

MIKA: Natsume, dices cosas muy bonitas.

NATSUME: ¡Esto te lo dice tu único novio!

MIKA: Natsume, siempre estaré a tu lado.

CUENTA REGRESIVA: QUEDAN 6 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL.

¡QUÉ TRISTE! ARIGATO POR LEER


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**¿RUI Y BORI? ¡¿JUNTOS?**

Al día siguiente, seguíamos en época de navidad, es muy bonita la navidad, aunque no lo crean, para mí es algo muy especial, bueno siguiendo con la historia. Mika se levanta temprano, arregla su cuarto, ordena sus cursos, pero no saben va a ver una sorpresa, Mika baja para ayudar a su mamá en el desayuno.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, Mika.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Mika, ¿ya te reconciliaste con Natsume?

MIKA: Claro.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: ¡Qué bueno!

Mika toma su desayuno, se apresura para ir al colegio, pero cuando sale se encuentra con Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika

MIKA: Hola, Natsume.

NATSUME: Te tengo una sorpresa.

MIKA: ¿A mí?

Natsume se pone detrás de Mika y le venda los ojos ,Natsume le guía hasta el colegio, luego Natsume le quita las vendas de los ojos.

NATSUME: Mika, te hemos realizado un baile para todos.

MIKA: ¡Qué bonito!

NATSUME: Linda novia, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

MIKA: Claro, acepto.

Natsume la lleva en medio de todos y empieza a bailar con Mika.

MISAKI: ¡Oh! Son unos novios perfectos.

SUKI: Se lo merecen, los dos han enfrentado una serie de problemas juntos.

BORI: Sí, tiene razón.

Todos los chicos le piden a Bori para bailar, después Rui se acerca hacia Bori.

RUI: Bori, ¿aceptas bailar conmigo?

BORI: Rui, claro que…acepto.

Rui le sonríe y Bori se pone nerviosa, luego Rui empieza a bailar con Bori.

MISAKI: ¡Ah! Hasta Bori resultó tener pareja, las dos parejas son muy bonitas.

MIKA: Rui, ¿qué tal si vas con Bori en la parte de arriba del colegio?

RUI: Está bien, Mika.

Rui se lleva a Bori agarrados de la mano, Rui y Bori están en el último piso del colegio.

RUI: ¡Ah! Bori, ¿tienes novio?

BORI: No, ¿por qué?

RUI: Bori, ¿es cierto que yo te gusto?

BORI: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

RUI: Es cierto, entonces, ¿qué tal si somos novios?

BORI: Pero…Rui ,a ti te gusta Mika.

RUI: No te preocupes, a mí ya no me gusta.

BORI: ¿Estás seguro?

RUI: Ya sé cómo demostrártelo.

BORI: ¿Cómo?

Rui se acerca y le besa a Bori ,Bori se queda sorprendida.

RUI: Entonces Bori,¿me aceptas?

BORI: A ver, capaz…

RUI: No hay problema,si no aceptas.

Rui se estaba yendo cuando Bori le abraza y le besa a Rui.

BORI: Acepto ser tu novia, Rui.

Rui se arrodilla y le pide que baile con ella, Bori acepta, entonces Rui le hizo una sorpresa y levanta su mano, luego aparecen fuegos artificiales en el cielo, con los nombres de Rui y Bori.

Después del baile, Rui conversa con Bori.

RUI: Bori, creo que Mika luego de este baile se va a poner triste.

BORI: ¿Por qué?

RUI: Porque Natsume se va pasado mañana a una actividad que le habían pedido como cantante, pero ése trabajo es muy dificil, por lo tanto se va a ir por 3 años.

BORI: Pero…Mika se va a poner triste.

RUI: Lo sé, seguro

BORI: Mañana tengo que hacer algo, a qué hora se va Natsume?

RUI: Natsume se va pasado mañana a las 10:00 a.m.

BORI: ¡Oh no! Durante las clases, bueno me saltaré las clases, por ésta vez.

RUI: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

BORI: Secreto.

Rui le mira y le sonríe.

Natsume termina de bailar con Mika, ésta vez Natsume le acompaña hasta su casa.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿qué harías si yo me voy?

MIKA: ¿Por qué Natsume?

NATSUME: Por nada.

Natsume ya se estaba yendo cuando Mika le toma de su mano.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿a dónde te vas?

NATSUME: No quería decirte esto, pero Mika me han pedido para hacer una actividad de cantante muy difícil, por lo cual voy a irme por 3 años pasado mañana.

MIKA: ¿Hablas en serio?

NATSUME: Sí.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Entonces yo sé que Natsume va a poder realizar ése trabajo.

NATSUME: Gracias, Mika.

Mika le sonríe y Natsume se va, cuando Mika entra a su casa, sube rápido a su cuarto y empieza a llorar porque no quería que Natsume se fuera.

MIKA: ¿Por qué Natsume? ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Natsume al momento de irse ,volvió a la casa de Mika y tocó la puerta, le abrió su mamá, entonces Natsume entró y fue corriendo al cuarto de Mika,Mika estaba tirada en su cama llorando, entonces Natsume entra y ve a Mika.

NATSUME: Mika…

MIKA: Natsume (dice secándose sus lágrimas para que no le vea)

NATSUME: ¿Estabas llorando, Mika?

MIKA: Claro que no, sólo estoy con sueño.

Natsume se acerca a la cama de Mika y voltea delicadamente la cara de Mika.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué mientes?

MIKA: No me molestes, ya te dije que no lloraba.

NATSUME: Bueno, qué tal si mañana tenemos una cita juntos todo el día y por lo tanto hoy me voy a quedar contigo.

MIKA: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

NATSUME: Contigo.

MIKA: Claro que no,

NATSUME: No molestes, dormiré contigo.

MIKA: Pero…

Natsume se echa a la cama de Mika, Mika se pone nerviosa.

NATSUME: No te preocupes, no vamos a hacer nada malo, sólo dormiremos.

MIKA (dice pensando): Mañana, voy a pasarla bien con Natsume, ya que lo voy a tener a mi lado, así que aprovecharé ése día.

Al día siguiente, seguía nevando, una época muy bonita, ¿no creen?, bueno continuando con la historia, Mika se levanta cansada y ve a Natsume que estaba durmiendo, Mika se le queda mirando por mucho rato.

Natsume ya se había dado cuenta, entonces se hizo al dormido, pero luego se levantó y acercó su mirada a la de Mika y luego la tira de vuelta a su cama y se acerca demasiado a la mirada de Mika.

NATSUME. Eres muy bonita de cerca, Mika

MIKA: Natsume, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Tengo una mejor idea.

Natsume le agarra de la mano y se la lleva corriendo de su casa hasta una lugar especial para desayunar.

NATSUME: Mika, desayunemos.

MIKA: Natsume, esto es demasiado, son muy altos los precios.

NATSUME: No te preocupes por eso, yo pago.

MIKA: Pero…Natsume.

Mika y Natsume empiezan a desayunar, luego cuando terminan, Natsume se lleva Mika para que se tomen una fotografía, los dos juntos.

Al tomarse fotografías, Mika sonríe y Natsume quería una bonita foto, así que cuando sonrío, Natsume la llamó por su nombre y Mika volteó, en ése momento Natsume la besó y así salió la foto.

Mika al ver la foto se pone roja y Natsume le sonríe.

NATSUME: Salió muy bonita la foto.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

NATSUME: Porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Natsume.

NATSUME: ¿Quieres cambiar la foto?

MIKA: No te molestes.

NATSUME: ¡No estoy molesto!

Mika y Natsume no se dirigen la palabra cuando están caminando, entonces Mika se le acerca y le pide disculpas, pero Natsume sigue sin hablarle.

MIKA: Natsume, no quiero que te molestes conmigo.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Busca la forma de disculparte.

MIKA: Pero, cuál… ¡ah! Ya sé.

Mika se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

MIKA: ¿Ahora sí, me disculpas?

NATSUME: A ver, yo te voy a dar un ejemplo de disculparte.

Natsume se le acerca y le besa, luego la suelta y le pide que haga lo mismo.

MIKA: No pienso hacerlo.

NATSUME: Sigo enojado contigo.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Pero Natsume, aquí hay mucha gente y nos pueden ver.

NATSUME: Cuando yo te beso, no le importa cuánta gente haya, sólo me importa que tú estés conmigo.

MIKA: Pero, Natsume…

NATSUME: ¡Se cancela nuestra cita!

MIKA: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Mika se le acerca y le agarra de su mano, luego le besa a Natsume y Natsume le sostiene de la cintura, así se quedan por un largo rato.

MIKA: ¿Ahora sí me disculpas?

NATSUME: Sí, definitivamente, aunque te propongo algo,

MIKA: ¿Cuál?

NATSUME: ¡Ya sé! Cada vez que nos peleamos, ésta va a ser nuestra forma de disculparnos.

MIKA: ¿Qué? Pero…Natsume

NATSUME: Entonces si no aceptas, jamás nos vamos a disculpar.

MIKA: Natsume,a ti jamás te ha importado que la gente te mire, ¿cierto?

NATSUME: Sólo lo hago cada vez que estoy con la persona más importante para mí, esa persona eres tú, por mí te podría dar un montón de besos si tan sólo estoy a tu lado.

MIKA: Natsume.

NATSUME: Toma mi mano y nunca la sueltes, yo tampoco soltaré la tuya.

Mika toma la mano de Natsume y nunca la suelta hasta llegar a su lugar preferido donde nieva mucho.

MIKA: ¡Ya llegamos!

NATSUME: Sí, Mika…si te enteras que cuando yo vuelva de realizar la actividad, nos encontraremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

MIKA: Está bien, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Por cierto, cuando me vaya, no te vayas a enamorar de nadie y tampoco permitas que nadie te bese, sólo yo.

MIKA: Natsume…eres celoso.

NATSUME: Sí, ahora quiero jugar.

MIKA: Está bien.

NATSUME: Pero antes, explícame, ¿cuándo aprendiste a pelear?

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es que mi papá ya me había enseñado desde pequeña.

NATSUME: Eso es bueno.

MIKA: Bueno, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

NATSUME: ¿Qué tal si empezamos?

Natsume le tira una bola de nieve a Mika.

MIKA: ¿Con qué haciendo trampa?

NATSUME: Claro.

NATSUME: ¡Ahora, sí paraste de llorar!

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: Mika, por favor no quiero que llores cuando me vaya, tampoco quiero que me acompañes al aeropuerto porque se me sería difícil dejarte, ¡ah! Por cierto, come todo, no quiero que te pongas enferma.

MIKA: Natsume, te prometo que todo lo que me pidas, te lo voy a cumplir.

NATSUME: De acuerdo, ahora vamos a tu casa.

MIKA: Es cierto.

Natsume y Mika hacen carrera para llegar a su casa de Mika, luego los dos quedan empatados, entonces Mika entra su casa, pero antes Natsume como última vez se acerca y le besa, luego se despide y se va a su casa.

Mika saluda a su mamá y ésta vez cuando entra a su cuarto, no llora porque sabe que Natsume a pesar de que se vaya él siempre va a estar con ella.

Después de pensar todas ésas cosas, Mika se va a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

En la noche, Bori y Rui tienen su cita, los dos se van a comprar helados.

RUI: Bori, ¿quieres que te regale algo?

BORI: No nada, sólo me importa que estés conmigo.

Rui le agarra de la mano a Bori, luego le compra un osito de peluche, pero salía gratis con uno más.

RUI: Toma Bori, el rosa para ti y el azul para mí.

BORI: Gracias, por explicarme.

Rui y Bori se ríen luego de juntar los dos peluches porque hacían una bonita pareja, luego los dos se sientan donde se ve con claridad los fuegos artificiales.

RUI: Parece que encontré a la chica que me hará feliz, la chica de los fuegos artificiales eres tú, Bori.

BORI: Rui…

Rui se le acerca a Bori y le besa en medio de los fuegos artificiales, luego los dos se van a cenar.

RUI: Aún sigo triste por Natsume, mañana se va.

BORI: Es cierto, pero mañana tengo que ir a buscarlo.

RUI: ¿Por qué?

BORI: Se-cre-to

RUI: No puedes guardar secretos a tu novio, Bori, me vas a matar de la desesperación.

BORI: Está bien, trataré de convencer a Natsume para que no se vaya y se quede con Mika.

RUI: ¿Tú crees que lo puedes lograr?

BORI: Confío en mí.

RUI: Tengo una novia muy buena, ¡ah! Soy tan afortunado.

Bori le sonríe a Rui y luego los dos se vuelven a reír.

BORI: ¡Ah! Es cierto, hoy Mika no vino a clases, ¿por qué será?

RUI: Yo sé, seguro Natsume le pidió a Mika una cita todo el día, para estar con ella y Mika aceptó.

BORI: ¡Ah! Natsume, es tan bueno con Mika y muy caballeroso.

RUI: Bori, ¿creo que me voy a poner celoso?

BORI: No siento nada por Natsume, es sólo que los dos hacen la pareja perfecta.

RUI: En eso tienes razón, hacen la pareja perfecta así como nosotros.

BORI: En eso es cierto, somos la pareja perfecta..

RUI: ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa?

BORI: De acuerdo, no hay problema.

Al llegar a casa de Bori, Rui se despide de Bori, pero antes de que Bori entre a su casa, Rui le toma de la mano y le abraza.

RUI: Bori, quiero decirte que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, por lo tanto te protegeré a toda costa.

BORI: Gracias, Rui.

Rui se le acerca más y le da un beso en la frente y se va, Bori entra su casa y corree directamente hacia su cuarto, grita de felicidad por que ya está con Rui.

RUI: Bori, hasta acá se escucha lo que gritas. (Dice riéndose)

MIKA: ¡Ah! (Le dice en forma de afirmación) Mamá, Natsume está aquí.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**ADIÓS, NATSUME ¡MIKA EN EL AEROPUERTO!**

Al día siguiente, Mika se levanta con energías para ir a su colegio, arregla su cuarto y ordena sus cursos, luego baja a ayudar a su mamá, lo malo es que ya se estaba acabando la navidad, ¡Qué triste! Bueno seguimos con la historia.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Buenos días, Hija.

MIKA: Buenos días, mamá. ¿Ya está listo mi desayuno?

MAMÁ D EMIKA: Sí, hija.

MIKA: Gracias, mamá.

Mika toma su desayuno, se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, para ella es muy importante tener a tu mamá y saberla llega temprano a su colegio y empieza a saludara todos.

MIKA: Buenos días, chicas

BORI: Buenos días, Mika, no creo que estés muy alegre, deberías ir a despedir a Natsume, él te necesita.

MISAKI: ¿Natsume se va? ¿Adónde?

MIKA: Se va por dos años, le pidieron que realice un trabajo.

SUKI: No puede ser.

BORI: Mika, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú deberías ir a acompañarlo ,comprarle un regalo o despedirle porque no lo vas a volver ayer por dos años.

MIKA: Sí, lo sé, pero Natsume me dijo que no vaya porque sería difícil para él dejarme.

BORI: Mika, yo iba a ir a conversar con él para que se quede, pero veo que tú huyes de Natsume.

MIKA: ¡Yo no huyo! Sólo hago lo que él me pide.

BORI: Estoy segura que Natsume te está esperando, también sé que si tú te vas de viaje, a pesar de que tú le dijiste que no váyase a despedirte ,Natsume haría hasta lo imposible por ir a despedirte en contra de tu voluntad.

MIKA: Bori…

BORI: Mika, ¿qué haces acá? Vaya, te necesita Natsume, corre hacia él ,yo y Rui vamos contigo al aeropuerto.

MIKA: ¡Ah! De acuerdo, Bori, vamos a despedir a Natsume.

Mika se escapa de sus clases con Bori y se van al aeropuerto, Natsume ya estaba yendo en dirección del avión con el que iba a salir, de pronto Bori ve a Rui que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, Mika se apresura para alcanzarlo, peros e tropieza y luego grita su nombre, tan fuerte que Natsume logra corre hacia Mika.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿qué haces acá?

MIKA: Vengo a despedirte

NATSUME: Pero te dije que…

MIKA: Es que…no puedo estar tranquila sin despedirte, quiero a lo menos verte por última vez, Natsume, soy la chica más afortunada por tener un chico que me cuida y me protege, y que a pesar de todo lo que hace por mí, yo…me llegué a enamorar profundamente de ti, por eso…

NATSUME: ¡Ya entendí! Mika.

Natsume se acerca y sostiene su mano y le abraza tan fuerte, luego se separa y la besa, es un beso un poco largo, pero se ve a claridad de que ellos dos representan el amor que se tienen.

NATSUME: Mika, yo siempre te protegeré, esperaba a que me despidieras, quería verte una vez más.

MIKA: Natsume, yo también quería verte.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿te acuerdas del collar que te regalé?

MIKA: Sí.

NATSUME: Bueno, cuídalo porque es mi amor lo que te doy.

MIKA: Claro, Natsume, lo voy a cuidar como si fuera un tesoro.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Por cierto, no vayas a permitir que ningún chico te bese, sólo yo, porque eres mi novia, bueno ya me voy, Mika.

MIKA: Adiós, Natsume.

Natsume le dice en voz alta a Mika que la única chica más importante para él, es Mika y nadie más que ella, también dijo que Mika es una excelente cantante, porque tiene una duce voz, es por eso que cuando ella cantó, Natsume se enamoró de ella, no sólo por su canción sino porque era una persona muy especial.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿por qué lo dijiste tan alto?

NATSUME: Porque quería que toda la gente supiera lo mucho que te amo.

MIKA: Natsume.

NATSUME: ¿Podrás escapar de toda la gente?

MIKA: Natsume, siempre eres molestoso.

NATSUME: Adiós, nos vemos dentro de dos años.

Mika le miraba enojada, pero después le sonrío, trató de no llorar, pero no pudo soportarlo

MIKA: Natsume, ¡te voy a extrañar mucho! Quisiera que no me dejes sola.

BORI: Mika, cálmate.

RUI: Mika, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer helados los tres?

BORI: ¿A ti te fascinan los helados, no Rui?

RUI: Sí, si las comparto contigo.

De pronto suena el celular de Mika y al responder se da cuenta que es Natsume.

NATSUME: Mika, no llores, a mí cada lágrima que derrames me hace daño. ¡Vamos, sonríe!

MIKA: De acuerdo, Natsume, te prometo que no voy a volver a llorar.

NATSUME: ¡Así me gusta! Esa es la Mika que conozco.

MIKA: Natsume, cuídate, te esperaré por dos años.

NATSUME: Te prometo que en éstos dos años, te voy a escribir muchas cartas.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Natsume.

NATSUME: De vuelta estás llorando, se te nota fácilmente.

MIKA: ¡No estoy llorando!

NATSUME: Claro que sí.

MIKA: Claro que no.

NATSUME: Claro que no.

MIKA: Claro que…sí.

NATSUME: Volviste a caer, te gané. Además ya volviste a sonreír.

MIKA: ¡Ahhhh! Natsume siempre haces trampa.

NATSUME: Bueno, adiós, Mika, cantante que forma grupo conmigo, mi novia.

MIKA: Adiós, Natsume, cantante que forma grupo conmigo, mi novio.

Mika empieza a sonreír y cuelga su celular, luego Rui, Bori y Mika se van a comer helados, todo el día empezaron a divertirse.

Mika llega a su casa, encuentra a su mamá sentada en el sillón viendo tele, entonces Mika saludó a su mamá, estaba fingiendo que estaba alegre porque todavía seguía triste porque Natsume se fue, pero para su mamá fue fácil detectar que Mika estaba triste, entonces Mika al ver que su mamá se da cuenta de que estaba triste, buscó apoyo en su mamá y se puso a llorar.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Mika, estoy segura de que Natsume también está triste por ti, pero él está tratando de ser muy fuerte, sé que tiene planeado hacer algo cuando llegue.

MIKA: Tienes razón, mamá, pero si sigo llorando lastimaré más a Natsume, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí en todos los conciertos.

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Ésa es mi hija.

Mika le da un enorme beso en la mejilla a su mamá y se acuesta a dormir en su cuarto, hasta el día siguiente, a que no saben la sorpresa que viene.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos, disculpa por no hablarles en los anteriores capítulos, bueno…y también por la demora, es que tuve un pequeño problema, pero ya estoy aquí…ahora en este capítulo va a aparecer Micky que está locamente fascinado con Mika.

**CAPITULO 28**

**MICKY ¡EL CHICO CANTANTE! ¡EL CONCIERTO DE MICKY!**

Al día siguiente, Mika tiene que ir temprano al colegio, le toca limpieza de su aula. Mika se levanta temprano, hace sus cosas como de costumbre, luego baja a ayudar a su mamá, cómo se le hacía tarde tomó un vaso de maca y se fue a su colegio, lo bueno es que llegó a tiempo, se puso a limpiar su salón, luego viene un chico muy guapo y entra al salón donde se encuentra Mika.

MICKY: Hola, seguro me toca hacer la limpieza del salón contigo.

MIKA: ¿Conmigo?

MICKY: Sí, por cierto eres muy linda, porque no fuiste ayer a clases.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Es que fuí a despedir a Natsume ya que se va para Estados Unidos.

MICKY: Natsume, ¿no será el chico que canta contigo?

MIKA: Sí, Natsume es muy lindo y bueno con todos aunque a veces me molesta mucho.

MICKY: ¡Ah! Parece que estás enamorada de él, que lamentable yo ya me enamoré de ti, dicen que fue amor a primera vista, ¿no crees?

MIKA: Micky, ¿por qué no hacemos la limpieza?

MICKY: Bueno, pero no me gusta que una chica se encargue de todo, así que traje apoyo, me refiero a que traje un personal de limpieza, por mientras vamos a ver el colegio.

Micky le jala de la mano y lleva a Mika al patio del colegio.

MIKA: Micky, sin molestarte, por favor ¿me soltarías la mano?

MICKY: No, porque quiero bailar contigo, además eres diferente de las demás chicas que conozco.

MIKA: ¡Ah!

Micky la sostiene de su mano y coloca su mano delicadamente en la cintura de Mika, luego empieza a bailar con ella, cuando bailan entran muchos alumnos y alumnas y le ven a los dos.

MIKA: Micky, lo siento pero…yo tengo…

MICKY: Quiero que vengas a mi concierto, estás invitada en la primera fila.

MIKA ¿Concierto?

MICKY: Claro, verás soy cantante.

MIKA: Gracias de todos modos, voy a ir a tu concierto.

MICKY: Excelente.

Micky se le acerca para besarle en frente de todos, pero Mika recuerda las palabras que le dijo Natsume, así que Mika se alejó.

MIKA: Lo siento, Micky, pero yo tengo novio y es Natsume, yo lo quiero mucho.

MICKY: Entonces intentaré reconquistar tu corazón.

MIKA: Micky…

MICKY: De acuerdo, me parece que dentro de dos años va a ver competencia de celos.

MIKA: ¿A qué te refieres?

Micky: Lo sabrás después, mi princesa Mika.

Micky se dirige al salón y todas las chicas se le amontonan para pedirle su autógrafo y otras fans alocadas le piden un beso.

MICKY: Lo siento fans, pero mis besos son para Mika.

SUKI: Mika, estás en problemas aunque hablando a lo serio es muy guapo.

MIKA: Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta mucho más Natsume.

BORI: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, además Natsume va a venir en dos años.

Toca el timbre para empezar las clases,Mika no entendía por qué Yuki no se sienta con ella, entonces sus amigas le dijeron que la profesora cambió a todos de asiento, así que Mika se sienta con resultó ser un chico inteligente porque resolvió todos los ejercicios de matemática, luego le tocó el turno a Mika,ella no sabía qué hacer, entonces Micky se paró, en ése momento Mika se imaginó las palabras que le siempre le alentaba Natsume cuando tenía problemas, todos quedaron sorprendidos porque Mika pudo dar la respuesta correcta y luego se volvió a sentar.

En el recreo, Mika se iba a comprar algo cuando Micky le sostiene de su brazo.

MICKY: ¿Cómo pudiste resolver el ejercicio?

MIKA: Bueno, lo hice porque me imaginé a Natsume, sé que si él estuviera en mi salón, él gritaría y me alentaría sin importar las opiniones de los demás.

MICKY: ¡Ah! Creo que contigo Mika voy a dar todo de mi esfuerzo para reconquistar tu corazón, yo nunca me rindo, especialmente con una chica muy linda como tú, princesa Mika.

MIKA: Micky, ¿cuándo va a ser tu concierto?

MICKY: Después del recreo, hice lo necesario porque quise que el concierto lo hiciera con mis compañeros.

MIKA: ¡Yo no sabía!

MICKY: Necesito que te pongas primera en la fila, por favor.

MIKA: ¿Por qué?

MICKY: Después te lo mostraré.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Al finalizar el recreo, aparecieron muchos cámaras de video, hasta programas de televisión venían a grabar, Micky subió al estrado y empezó a cantar y se la dedicó a Mika, cuando iba a empezar a cantar extendió su mano en la cara de Mika.

MICKY: Mika, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

MIKA: Pero…Micky

MICKY: Por favor, princesa.

MIKA: De acuerdo, Micky.

Micky agarra su mano y la alza al estrado, luego Micky empieza a cantar, Micky y Mika bailaron, todas las fans de Micky se quedaron sorprendidas, prepararon un montón de carteles, en realidad eran muy fanáticas de Micky.

La mala noticia, es que cómo les había dicho que ése concierto pasaba por todos los países y estaba en vivo, también llegó a Estados Unidos, pero llegó dentro de 2 semanas.

Natsume terminó de realizar su actividad de cantante, no creía que era tan fácil. Natsume estaba muy feliz ya que iba a volver a ver a Mika, así que al día siguiente, en Estados Unidos hacía mucho calor, entonces Natsume fue para el aeropuerto y tomó el avión para ir rumbo a ver a Mika. En el avión había una televisión, entonces cuando prendieron la tele pasó en vivo el gran concierto de Micky, luego vio a Mika que estaba bailando con él.

NATSUME: ¿Qué hace Mika bailando con ése tal Micky? Bueno, estoy seguro que Mika jamás me dejaría por ningún chico porque para ella soy muy especial, así que no me preocupo, pero pienso hacer un plan para mi bienvenida. Confío en Mika que ella nunca me engañaría, siempre creeré en Mika pase lo que pase.

¡AVANCES!

MICKY: ¿Vamos a cantar esta canción, Mika?

MIKA: No, porque ésa canción sólo la voy a cantar con una persona muy especial para mí.

MICKY: Con Natsume, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Sí.

Micky se le acercó y agarro las dos manos de Mika, luego se acercó demasiado para besarla y ….


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a todos, espero que les siga gustando la historia…bueno aparte estoy súper llena de la felicidad, así que…hoy llega…¡Natsume! ¡Felicidad! Ja,ja,ja.

**CAPITULO 29**

**¡CONCIERTO DE MIKA Y MICKY! ¡APARICIÓN DE NATSUME!**

Al día siguiente,Mika se levantó muy tarde, yo diría demasiado tarde, arregló su cuarto y se alistó para ir al colegio, como ya era tarde no pudo tomar su desayuno y se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla, luego al estar corriendo se da cuenta de que unos señores le estaban persiguiendo, entonces empezó a correr raído, pero los señores la rodearon y querían robarle todo lo que tenía Mika,entonces un chico raro entra en acción y golpea a uno de los señores ,luego separa enfrente de Mika y le dice que la protejerá,luego comienza a pelear con todos, mientras los señores estaban inconscientes, el chico raro tomó la mano de Mika y se fueron corriendo hasta el colegio de Mika.

CHICO RARO: ¿Te encuentras bien, Mika?

MIKA: Sí, gracias, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

CHICO RARO: Soy adivinador, bueno, adiós.

MIKA: ¿Qué chico muy extraño? ¡Ah! Es verdad tengo que entrar a mi colegio.

Mika entra a su colegio, pero Micky la ve, entonces le ayuda, le jala de su mano y la lleva al salón, sin que la profesora se dé cuenta.

MICKY: ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

MIKA: Bueno, primero me levanté tarde, segundo me persiguieron unos señores que querían robarme, pero un chico muy raro me protegió.

MICKY: Entonces si lo volvemos a ver, voy a agradecerle que haya salvado a mi princesa.

PROFESORA: ¿Está Mika?

MIKA: Hola, profesora, ¿qué me quiere decir?

PROFESORA: Mika, hoy día tienes un concierto, así que tienes mi permiso de salir y tú también Micky.

MIKA: ¿Por qué Micky?

PROFESORA: Porque como Natsume se fue por dos años a Estados Unidos, por mientras vas a cantar con Micky, ya que también es un cantante, eso me dijo un chico llamado Rui.

BORI: Rui, ¿vino al colegio?

MISAKI: Huelo a noviazgo.

Bori se puso nerviosa y roja.

PROFESORA: ¡Ah! Me olvidaba me dijo que Bori también iba a salir ya que me dijo que tú eres…su…novia.

BORI: Rui, ¿dijo eso?

PROFESORA: Sí, puedes salir.

Bori, Mika y Micky salieron del colegio y se encontraron con Rui.

RUI: Hola, Bori, Mika y Micky.

BORI: Rui, por favor, la próxima vez dile a la profesora que…

RUI: ¿Hablas acerca de que dije que eres mi novia?

BORI: Sí, porque todas las chicas me empezaron a molestar.

RUI: Bori, a mí nunca me importó lo que los demás opinen, sólo me importas tú.

BORI: Rui, gracias.

Rui le sostiene de su mano a Bori y le abraza.

MICKY: Hacen una excelente pareja, creo que yo y mi princesa muy pronto lo seremos.

BORI (dice pensando): Olvídate Micky, a pesar de que eres guapo, pero jamás vas a poder ganar a Natsume, porque él la quiere mucho, hasta podría asegurarte que su amor es más fuerte que el tuyo.

Suena el celular de Rui, él ve que es Natsume así que les dice a Mika, Bori y Micky que se adelanten, entonces Rui empieza a conversar con Natsume.

RUI: ¡Ya está, Natsume! Sólo ven al concierto.

NATSUME: Bien, sólo quiero que pongas un micrófono en dirección al concierto.

RUI: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

NATSUME: Sorpresa.

Natsume le cuelga y Rui trata de alcanzarlos a Bori, Mika y Micky. Al llegar al concierto, les dijeron que el concierto se iba a realizar dentro de 2 horas, así que Micky y Mika empezaron a practicar el baile, Mika se ponía nerviosa cuando en el final, Micky y ella se acercan para terminar cara a cara. Cuando terminaron de practicar, Micky vio la letra de una canción que era muy bonita.

MICKY: ¿Vamos a cantar esta canción, Mika?

MIKA: No, porque ésa canción sólo la voy a cantar con una persona muy especial para mí.

MICKY: Con Natsume, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Sí.

Micky se le acercó y agarro las dos manos de Mika, luego se acercó demasiado para besarla, ésta vez Mika no podía hacer nada, entonces anunciaron que el concierto ya empezó, Mika se soltó.

MIKA: ¡Qué bueno! Es la primera vez que me siento tan alegre de que empezara el concierto.

MICKY: De acuerdo vamos, princesa Mika.

Mika y Micky entran al estrado y se presentan, cuando iban a empezar a cantar, suena un sonido muy lindo que cada vez se va acercando más.

El chico raro sostuvo el micrófono y le sonrío a Mika, se paró en la mitad del público.

CHICO RARO: Hola, Mika.

MIKA: Nos encontramos de nuevo.

CHICO RARO: Eres muy bonita, sigues siendo la misma chica de antes.

MIKA: ¿La misma chica de antes?

CHICO RARO: Muy mal, ¿no me reconoces?

MIKA: No, en serio, ¿quién eres?

CHICO RARO: Me voy a molestar.

MIKA: En realidad, no me acuerdo.

CHICO RARO: Está bien, Mika, me voy, que tengas un buen concierto.

El chico raro dio media vuelta para irse, cuando se estaba yendo pronunció éstas palabras con el micrófono.

CHICO RARO: Estoy locamente enamorado de una chica que me ayudó cuando perdí la memoria, cuando me dolía la cabeza, ella tomó mi mano y me hizo saber que está conmigo y yo le dije a ella que es la chica de mis sueños y tomé su mano y le dije que nunca soltaría su mano ni...

MIKA: Tampoco soltaré la suya, ¿no es cierto, Natsume?

NATSUME: Hasta que al fin me reconociste, Mika.

Natsume se quita los lentes y su chaleco, luego lo lanzó y se veía muy atractivo, podría decir que más que Micky.

Mika al bajar del estrado se tropezó, entonces Natsume al darse cuenta de que se iba a caer, corrió rápido hacia Mika y la cargó en sus brazos.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿por qué siempre haces que me preocupe por ti?

MIKA: Natsume, lo siento, te extrañé un montón, pero no dijiste que… ¿ibas a volver dentro de 2 años?

NATSUME: Sí, pero resulta que me esforcé en poder terminar mi actividad en una semana, porque quería verte, tan sólo a ti.

Mika se puso a llorar.

NATSUME: Ahora, ¿por qué lloras?

MIKA: En verdad me hiciste mucha falta, Natsume, no te apartes de mí nunca.

NATSUME: Tonta, te dije que jamás me apartaré de ti, pero me podrías presentar por favor a éste chico.

MIKA: ¡Ah es cierto! Se llama Micky.

Natsume baja delicadamente a Mika y sube con ella al estrado.

MICKY: Por fin te conozco en persona, Natsume.

NATSUME: ¡Qué bueno! Es un gusto conocerte.

Micky toma de la mano a Mika y le abraza delante de Natsume.

MICKY: Sé que tú amas a Mika, pero está conmigo, porque es mi princesa Mika.

NATSUME: ¿Eso es cierto, Mika?

MIKA: Claro que no, Natsume.

Micky se acerca a Mika para besarla, pero Natsume se pone en medio y jala a Mika de la mano, le da una vuelta y le agacha, luego la besa en frente de Micky, Natsume levanta a Mika.

MICKY: Mika, ¿por qué no evitaste ese beso?

NATSUME: Simple, porque nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte que nadie lo va a separar, yo la protegeré hasta con mi vida.

MICKY: Me parece que voy a tener por fin una competencia verdadera en amor.

MICKY: Lo siento, Natsume, pero voy a iniciar el concierto con Mika.

NATSUME: Depende del público.

MIKA: Público, ¿qué eligen?

PÚBLICO: ¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!

NATSUME: Creo que resulté elegido.

MIKA: Lo siento mucho, Micky, porque tú me ayudaste mucho, en verdad lo siento.

Micky se arrodilla y le besa en su mano.

MICKY: Mika, jamás me pienso rendir contigo, princesa.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! ¿Qué le haces a Mika?

MIKA: ¡Cálmate, Natsume!

NATSUME: Claro, tú estás satisfecha porque te han dado un beso en la mano, hasta estás roja

MIKA: Claro que no.

NATSUME: Claro que sí, tu rostro está rojo, rojo, rojo.

MIKA: Molestoso, Natsume.

Natsume se le acerca y le abraza.

NATSUME: Volvimos a hacer los mismos de antes.

MIKA: Sí, así parece.

NATSUME: Empecemos, Mika.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Natsume se arrodilla y Mika empieza a cantar, luego los dos bailan, el público queda emocionado porque forman una pareja perfecta.

Al finalizar el concierto, Natsume salieron del estrado con Mika y se encontraron con Rui y Bori.

BORI: Natsume, ¡qué bueno que volviste!

RUI: Bueno, yo ya lo sabía, ¿no es cierto, Natsume?

NATSUME: Sí.

MIKA: ¡Ah! Estoy muy cansada!

NATSUME: ¿Vamos a ése lugar?

MIKA: Claro.

RUI: ¿A dónde?

MIKA: ¡Ah…! Secreto.

Natsume le agarra de la mano a Mika y los dos se van corriendo hasta el su lugar preferido, su lugar preferido era el parque construido por Natsume cuando era pequeño.

NATSUME: Mika, me alegra de estar contigo.

MIKA: A mí también.

Natsume le abraza a Mika tan fuerte porque le extrañaba tanto.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿a qué jugamos?

NATSUME: A ver, no se me ocurre nada.

MIKA: Podemos pedirle a Rui, Micky y Bori para qué mañana vamos a divertirnos en la playa.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué Micky?

MIKA: Bueno…es que es mi amigo, siempre me ha cuidado, bueno por una semana que fuiste.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Entonces vamos a llamar a tu supuestamente amigo Micky, ¿de acuerdo?

MIKA: Claro, además debe estar con Rui y Bori.

NATSUME: De acuerdo, los vamos a llamar.

Natsume llama por su celular a Rui, entonces Natsume le comunica que mañana van a ir a jugar en la playa.

RUI: Estoy con Bori, así que no hay problema, vamos air a la playa, pero me olvidaba decirte que Micky también está aquí pero está rodeado por puros fans.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Mejor no le digas nada.

RUI: Lo lamento, pero Micky tiene buen oído porque escuchó todo y pide conversar con su…

Micky le quita su celular y le pide a Natsume conversar con su princesa, pero Natsume se niega, entonces Mika le quita su celular y empieza a conversar con Micky, mientras Natsume se encontraba enojado.

MIKA: ¿Micky?

MICKY: Hola, mi princesa, mañana no encontramos en la playa, ¿no es cierto?

MIKA: Sí…claro.

MICKY: Princesa, el único que te protegerá no es Natsume, yo también pienso protegerte hasta con mi propia vida.

MIKA: Gracias, Micky.

MICKY: Princesa, te quiero mucho, adiós.

MIKA: ¡Eh…!

Micky colgó, Natsume ve a Mika que estaba roja, entonces molesto le mira a Mika.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te dijo, Micky?

MIKA: ¡Ah…! ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar?

Mika se voltea, pero Natsume le agarra de su mano y le empuja hacia él y le abraza.

NATSUME: Mika, no pienso perderte.

MIKA: No me vas a perder, yo siempre te voy a querer.

Natsume se acerca a la cara de Mika y le pregunta sobre qué le dijo Micky, entonces Mika como estaba tan cerca se pone nerviosa y roja.

NATSUME: ¿Qué te pasa, Mika?

MIKA: Natsume, estás…demasiado…cerca.

NATSUME: Somos novios, no tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa.

MIKA: Nat-su-me

Natsume se le acerca más en forma coqueta, Mika retrocedió pero se tropezó con una piedra, y cuando ya se iba a caer Natsume le sostiene de su cintura y Mika se pone roja, entonces Natsume se le acerca y le sonríe.

NATSUME: Te mueres por recibir un beso, ¿cierto?

MIKA: Claro que no, Natsume, además tú eres el que está cerca.

NATSUME: Me gusta estar cerca de ti. (Dice esquivando su mirada)

MIKA: Natsume, hasta cuando declaras tus sentimientos, te pones rojo, rojo...

Natsume le sonríe y aprovecha que está tan cerca de ella y hablando, entonces Natsume…

NATSUME: Bueno, entonces…

MIKA: ¿Ah?

Natsume se le acerca y le besa, entonces Mika se sorprende porque la beso de repente.

MIKA: ¡Oye, Nat-su-me!

NATSUME: ¿Sorprendida?

MIKA: Cla...ro

NATSUME: Mika, siempre serás mi dulce chica y a la vez mi dulce novia.

MIKA: Claro, Natsume. (Le dice sonriéndole)

NATSUME: Quiero…abrazarte, Mika

Mika le sonríe y le abraza, Mika le dice que de verdad para ella es una persona muy importante, Natsume le abraza y le susurra al oído.

NATSUME: A veces soy un tonto, pero sabes, Mika, me encanta protegerte ,me fascina estar a tu lado y jamás separarte de ti, cuando te vas para tu casa, me siento mal porque quiero siempre estar contigo.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿te acuerdas del collar que me regalaste?

NATSUME: Claro.

MIKA: Pues mediante este collar, yo no me siento sola, porque estoy contigo, ahora yo te doy algo mucho más importante que jamás nadie te lo va a quitar, porque eres el único al que lo daré.

NATSUME: ¿Qué es?

Mika se le acerca, cierra sus ojos y le besa a Natsume, Natsume recibe el beso de Mika.

NATSUME: Entonces jamás estaré solo, porque por medio de tu beso siempre estás en mi corazón, además es una razón más para que tu beso no obsequies a nadie, sólo a mí.

MIKA: Bueno, acepta mi regalo, ¿quieres?

NATSUME: De acuerdo, pero hoy también te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa.

MIKA: ´Pero…Natsume.

NATSUME. Vamos, te acompaño. (Le dice agarrando su mano de Mika)


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos, estoy mandando todos los capítulos que pueda, este capítulo es un capítulo súper sorprendente, se los aseguro.

**CAPITULO 30**

**UN BAILE EN LA PLAYA ¡MIKA TE SALVARÉ!**

Al día siguiente, Mika se levantó temprano, estaba con mucha energía, pero ésta vez no pudo desayunar, porque ya saben cuándo vas a la playa, no puedes desayunar, porque te pones mal, lo bueno es era época de verano, Mika baja para ayudar a su mamá en la limpieza, luego alguien toca la puerta, Mika abre la puerta y Natsume se para enfrente de ella.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿estás lista para ir a la playa?

MIKA: ¿A la playa?

NATSUME: Sabía que lo olvidarías, por eso vine a recogerte.

MIKA: La playa, la playa, ¡ah! ya me acordé.

NATSUME: Sí, claro, te compre tu traje de baño.

MIKA: Gracias

NATSUME: Bueno, vete a cambiar, te espero en la sala.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Mika sube a su cuarto para cambiarse, cuando su mamá de Mika al ver a Natsume le abraza muy fuerte, Natsume ya no podía ni respirar, luego Mika termina de cambiarse y baja.

MIKA: Mamá, ¿qué le haces a Natsume?

MAMÁ DE MIKA: Hija, es que estoy tan alegre de que Natsume haya vuelto.

NATSUME: Sí, claro, también me alegra verle señora.

MIKA: ¿Cómo me veo, Natsume?

NATSUME: Mi...Ka.

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME. Estás muy…bonita (le dice esquivando su Mirada)

MIKA: Bueno, gracias.

Mika y Natsume se van a la playa, en ése lugar encuentran a Rui, Bori y tan claro a Micky. Micky al ver a Mika corre hacia ella, se arrodilla y le d un beso en su mano, Natsume se pone celoso y jala de la mano a Mika, pero Micky sin embargo no suelta la mano de Mika.

MICKY: Princesa, por favor déjame jugar contigo.

NATSUME: Lo lamento, pero ella está conmigo.

MIKA: Pero Natsume, no creo que es nada malo jugar con Micky un rato.

NATSUME: Está bien. (Le dice soltando su mano)

MICKY: ¡Qué bien!

Micky juega con Mika al vóley, pero a las finales gana Micky, luego llega un chico desconocido y le pide jugar vóley a Micky.

MICKY: Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado, vámonos princesa.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

CHICO DESCONOCIDO: No entiendo porque la llamas princesa, además a mí me parece que es una chica muy egoísta y antipática.

Natsume que estaba admirando el vóley, oyó esas palabras del chico desconocido y fue al lugar donde estaba ése chico.

NATSUME: ¡Oye!

CHICO DESCONOCIDO: ¿Sí?

NATSUME: Puedo perdonar que hables mal de Micky.

MICKY: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

NATSUME: Lo siento, bueno puedo perdonar que hables mal de él o de mí, pero no voy a perdonar que hables mal de Mika, ¿me oíste?

CHICO DESCONOCIDO: Tengo derecho a hablar lo que me da la gana.

MIKA: No me gustó la forma que hablaste mal de mí.

El chico desconocido al oír eso se fue a divertir en otro lugar, entonces Micky lleva a Mika de la mano en la parte alta de la playa para poder saltar, pero Mika no quería y Micky la comprendió, pero el chico desconocido que le tenía tanto odio por ser el centro de atención, la empuja hacia la piscina y Mika cae al agua,Bori al verle a Mika que se cayó en el agua corre hacia Natsume y le avisa que Mika no sabía nadar y también le dice que el chico desconocido la empujó hacia el agua, entonces Natsume sube en la parte de arriba .

NATSUME: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué empujaste a Mika?

CHICO DESCONOCIDO: Yo no la empujé.

NATSUME: Te han visto que la has empujado ¡tonto! , Mika no sabe nadar.

CHICO DESCONOCIDO: ¡Ah! Me molesta demasiado ésa chica, es una creída y sólo llama la atención de los demás.

NATSUME: ¡Ya me hartaste!

Natsume se acerca al chico desconocido y le tira un puñete, luego salta hacia el agua y empieza a nadar hasta que ve a Mika que estaba al fondo de la playa, entonces Natsume al verle ,empieza a nadar y la saca de la playa.

NATSUME: Mika, ¿estás bien?

Mika no respondía, entonces Natsume por la desesperación le da respiración boca a boca y Mika seguía sin responder, luego Natsume le abraza y empieza a llorar, era la primera vez que llora.

NATSUME: Mika, por favor responde, no quiero perderte, ¡por favor!

MIKA: ¿Natsume?

NATSUME: Estás bien, Mika.

MIKA: Sí, no te preocupes, aunque es la primera vez que te veo llorar.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué siempre haces que me preocupe por ti?

MIKA: Lo siento.

Natsume le abriga con su abrigo a Mika, luego la carga en su espalda, la multitud se asombra y había algunos comentarios como: Natsume es muy atractivo y otras como: Hacen la pareja perfecta: Mika y Natsume.

MICKY: ¿Estás bien, princesa?

MIKA: Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

NATSUME: ¡Oye! Me puedes explicar, ¿por qué le llamas princesa a mi novia?

MICKY: Porque para mí es mi chica, por eso la llamo princesa.

NATSUME: Mika, te dije que no me caía bien.

MIKA: Natsume, cálmate.

NATSUME: Mika, vámonos, te voy a cuidar, quiero que no te pase nada.

BORI: Mika, va a ver un festival de baile, ¿quieres venir?

MIKA. Claro, no hay problema, ¡vamos, Natsume!

NATSUME: De acuerdo.

Natsume le baja de su espalda y Micky le pide que baile con él, pero Natsume se mete y la jala de su brazo, luego Natsume baila con Mika, los dos comienzan a ser el centro de atención de la multitud, Natsume le sostenía de su cintura y Mika se dejaba llevar en el baile, se sentía contenta de estar con Natsume, los dos sonreían de felicidad, en el cielo salieron muchos fuegos artificiales. Rui sacó a bailar a Bori, Rui se arrodilló y le pidió que bailara con ella, Bori aceptó, luego Rui la sostiene de su cintura y Bori coloca su mano en el hombro de Rui. Toda la multitud se sorprendió por las dos parejas que bailaban, entonces las personas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de las dos parejas, Micky al ver bailar a Natsume y Mika, siente un sentimiento de celos y se dirige hacia ellos.

MICKY: ¿Puedo bailar con Mika, Natsume?

NATSUME: De acuerdo, pero no aproveches.

MICKY: ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Micky empieza a bailar con Mika.

MICKY: Princesa, eres muy bonita cuando sonríes.

MIKA: Gracias, Micky

MICKY: Quiero darte una sorpresa.

MIKA: ¿Cuál?

Micky se acerca y le agacha sosteniendo su cintura y luego le besa y Natsume los ve, luego se acerca en frente de los dos.

NATSUME: Mika…

MIKA: Natsume, yo te lo puedo explicar.

MICKY: Es un beso de Mika y yo.

NATSUME: Comprendo, me voy.

Mika llama a Natsume, en el momento que se iba a ir detrás de Natsume, Micky sujeta su mano y le pide que se quede con él, pero Mika no le hace caso y se suelta. Mika alcanza a Natsume, pero como no le hacía caso, al correr, se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó encima de Natsume.

MIKA: Natsume, por favor, déjame explicarte.

NATSUME: ¡No me importan las cosas que hagas! ¿Entiendes?

MIKA: ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

NATSUME: No, ya no, (lo dice esquivando su mirada)

Natsume se va y Mika está muy molesta con Natsume, luego Micky se arrodilla frente a ella y que sea su novia. Mika le dice que necesita pensarlo. Entonces Micky acepta y se levanta, luego Bori y Rui observaron la escena.

RUI: Bori, voy a hablar con Natsume para que se reconcilien.

BORI: De acuerdo, yo voy a hablar con Mika.

RUI: De paso avísale que mañana tiene un concierto.

BORI: De acuerdo.

RUI: Pero, espera…

BORI: ¿Qué pasa?

RUI: Regálame un besito, no importa, así de pequeño.

Bori se acerca a Rui y le besa, entonces Rui va detrás de Natsume y Bori va detrás de Mika.

BORI: Mika, espera.

MIKA: ¿Bori?

BORI: Mika, no te molestes con Natsume, porque creo que si estuviera en su situación también me molestaría.

MIKA: Lo sé, quise explicárselo, pero no me dejó. Me molesta mucho Natsume, además me dolió tanto cuando le dije que si me seguía queriendo y Natsume dije que ya no.

BORI: Ya llegamos a tu casa, Mika.

MIKA: Sí, bueno, nos vemos.

BORI: Mika, me olvidaba decirte que mañana tienes un concierto.

MIKA: ¡Ah! De todos modos tendré que verme con Natsume.

BORI: Mika, una pregunta, quiero decirte si, ¿vas a ser o no la novia de Micky?

MIKA: Bueno, yo le dije que lo pensaría, realmente no lo sé.

BORI: ¿Tú adoras mucho a Natsume?

MIKA: Claro, es sólo que a veces no confía en mí.

BORI: Por favor Mika, no dejes que tu amor por Natsume se desvanezca.

MIKA: No te preocupes, voy a reflexionar un rato en mi cuarto.

Bori y Mika se despiden, luego Rui conversa con Natsume, pero Natsume tampoco sabe si ha hecho bien, así que Rui le pide que recapacite porque si no va a perder a Mika ya que Micky le pidió que sea su novia.

NATSUME: ¿Qué?

RUI: Por eso te digo que no la pierdas. Me olvidaba que mañana tienes un concierto.

NATSUME: Gracias por avisarme, adiós, Rui.

NOTA: El siguiente capítulo es el final de la historia, espero que durante todo este año, les haya gustado todos…bye, bye. ¡Ah! El siguiente capítulo, sus avances.

¡AVANCES! No se los diré, pero les adelanto algo, que es un capítulo sor-pren-den-te.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todos, esta es la última vez que nos veremos, me alegra en serio que a muchos les haya encantando la historia, aunque esta vez llegamos al capítulo final. ¡Ah! Por favor lean una nota súper importante para todos ustedes, aunque me parece que les va a alegrar a todos, bueno…eso espero.

**CAPITULO 31**

**¡UN CONCIERTO SORPRENDENTE CON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! **

Al día siguiente, era un día lluvioso, Mika se levantó temprano, como era domingo, arreglo su cuarto y bajó a ayudar a su mamá. Luego tocan la puerta y Mika abre y se da cuenta de que es Natsume.

NATSUME: Hola, Mika (le dice esquivando su mirada)

MIKA: Hola, Natsume. (Le dice esquivando su mirada)

NATSUME: Vine para ir al concierto y tener más tiempo para ensayar nuestro baile.

MIKA: De acuerdo, ahorita salgo, me voy a cambiar.

Mika se cambia de ropa, cuando sale estaba muy bonita, Natsume para evitar verla porque estaba muy bonita, decide no tomarle importancia.

NATSUME: ¿Te puedes apresurar?

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Estaba lloviendo tanto que Mika se estaba empapando, luego Natsume sacó dos paraguas, una para él y la otra para Mika, así que el paraguas se lo estrechó a Mika, ella se sorprendió.

NATSUME: Mika, no te vayas a mojar, toma éste paraguas.

MIKA: Natsume, ¿por qué trajiste un paraguas?

NATSUME: Lo traje para Bori, eso es todo.

Natsume y Mika no hablaron todo el camino hasta llegar al concierto, cuando llegaron al concierto se encontraron con Bori, Rui y Micky . Ni bien llegó Mika, Micky la abrazó.

MICKY: Novia mía, estás muy bonita.

MIKA: ¿Novia?

NATSUME: ¡Qué buena pareja hacen ustedes dos!

MIKA: ¡Ah! Natsume, ¿no ibas a darle un paraguas a Bori?

RUI: ¡¿Cómo que un paraguas para Bori?

BORI: Rui, tranquilízate.

RUI: Natsume, ¿ibas a darle un paraguas a mi novia?

NATSUME: Bueno, Rui, después te lo explico.

BORI: De todos modos…gracias, Natsume.

Mika le agarra de su brazo a Micky y se alejan.

MIKA: Micky, yo todavía no elegí ser tu novia.

MICKY: Bueno, para mí si tú dijiste que lo ibas a pensar, eso significa para mí que eres mi novia.

NATSUME: Mika vamos a ensayar.

MIKA: De acuerdo.

Micky se acerca a Mika y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Natsume y Mika se ponen a practicar el baile y la canción, pero Natsume no logra concentrarse.

NATSUME: ¡Mika, es por tu culpa que no puedo concentrarme!

MIKA: ¡¿Cómo que mi culpa?

NATSUME: Es que por culpa de tu novio Micky ya perdí la concentración, además… ¿cómo es que Micky es tu novio?

MIKA: ¡Eso a ti ya no te incumbe!

Mika se quita el collar que le dio Natsume como regalo y se lo entrega, entonces Natsume se enoja.

NATSUME: Bien, eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres, ¿cierto?

MIKA: No, bueno…

NATSUME: Aquí concluyó todo el ensayo, me voy.

MIKA: No, espera, Natsume.(le dice cogiéndole su mano)

NATSUME: ¿Qué quieres?

MIKA: Bueno, lo siento tanto, Natsume, por haber permitido que me bese Micky, pero me besó de sorpresa, yo no quería porque…al único chico que voy a amar es a ti, no puedo olvidarte.

NATSUME: ¿No era tu novio?

MIKA: No lo es, él me pidió que sea su novio, pero yo le dije que lo iba a pensar porque el único chico que tengo en mi corazón es a Natsume.

NATSUME: Gracias, creo en lo que dices, yo también me disculpo contigo por no tratar de que me expliques.

MIKA: Dime la verdad, ¿para quién era el paraguas?

NATSUME: Para una pinochito llamada Mika, lo único malo es que aunque esté enojado contigo, siempre trato de protegerte. ¡Ah! Una cosa no quiero que te vuelvas a quitar el collar, porque es mi corazón el que te lo entrega.

Mika se pone a llorar y Natsume le abraza, de paso le coloca el collar.

NATSUME: ¡Ah! Yo te voy a devolver tu regalo.

MIKA: ¿Qué?

Natsume se le acerca y le besa a Mika,Bori y Rui estaban observando detrás de la puerta, estaban muy felices de que ellos dos se renciliaran. Cuando Natsume y Mika iban a salir de su cuarto de ensayo, Bori y Rui rápidamente se fueron corriendo al lugar donde estaban.

Natsume y Mika llegan al lugar donde se encontraban antes, luego Natsume abrazó a Mika y Micky pidió una explicación.

MICKY: Natsume suelta a mi novia.

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero es mi novia, así que puedo abrazarla.

MIKA: Lo siento, Micky, aunque eres atractivo, pero a mí me gusta mucho Natsume.

MICKY: Entiendo pero no pienso rendirme contigo, princesa. Intentaré conquistar tu corazón, princesa.

NATSUME: ¿Por qué no te rindes?

MICKY: Porque sé que algún día será mi novia.

NATSUME: Bueno, sigue fantaseando, vámonos, Mika.

Mika y Natsume entran al estrado del concierto, Natsume empieza a saludar a todo el público, estaba con una gorra.

PÚBLICO: ¡Natsume queremos tomarnos una foto contigo! ¡No, mejor un beso para cada una!

NATSUME: Lo siento, pero saben que tengo una novia a la cual quiero mucho y será la única chica que bese.

PÚBLICO: ¡Natsume y Mika por siempre!

El concierto empezó, luego Mika y Natsume empezaron a cantar su canción: ALÉGRAME UN DÍA.

Al final de su canción, los dos se juntan de espalda a espalda y estrechan su mano, mostrando al público una sonrisa. Natsume se acerca a Mika, luego lanza su gorra al público y le abraza. , luego la carga en sus brazos, Mika se pone roja y la besa en frente de todo el público.

Rui cogió la mano de Bori, luego Rui coge el micrófono.

RUI: Quiero que sepan que Bori es la estrella de mis sueños.

Luego Rui sostiene a Bori y le besa, entonces en el cielo aparecen miles y millones de fuegos artificiales. El público quedó impactado, de veras un concierto sorprendente.

Aunque falta lo mejor que se viene, adiós.

¿FIN?

NOTA IMPORTANTÍSMA:

Hola a todos, bueno la razón por la que me demoraba en mandar los anteriores capítulos, aunque aparte de mis estudios en el colegio, estaba creando en videos y publicando en youtube. Bueno, muchos se preguntarán por qué el signo de interrogación en el fin, es porque aquí no acaba, mientras ustedes seguían leyendo, yo escribía el segundo libro de SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2. Muchas de mis compañeras de colegio, también estuvieron leyendo la anterior historia de SWEET LOVE IN A SONG, ahora el verdadera final súper mega archi sorprendente culmina en el segundo libro, aun sigo escribiendo pero me falta pasar a Word para enviarles los capítulos.

**SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2**

En este libro, la historia de Mika y Natsume se pone más seria porque Micky sigue locamente enamorado de su princesa, es por eso que interfiere en el amor de ellos, aunque con el paso del tiempo, Micky va a empezar a sentir sentimientos por una persona demasiado cercana a Mika.

También vamos a obtener la razón por la cual Yuki se fue y desapareció sin decir a nada, lo mismo en este libro va aparecer una chica súper malvada que va lograr que Mika odie a Natsume, encima esta chica parece tener dos personalidades. Me olvidaba decirles que en este libro también va a aparecer el amigo de Micky, espero que recuerden en el anterior capítulo que había un chico desconocido, pues de él se trata y resulta que le llaman como el famoso príncipe coqueto porque se mete con cada chica que se le cruza en el camino aunque él también va a resultar ser cómplice de la chica malvada con un factor en común separar a Mika de Natsume. Me olvidaba que también aparece un famosísimo grupo especial en la cual todas mis compañeras se mueren por ese grupo, bueno… creo que les dije de más, la cosa es que muy pronto pasare los capítulos a Word, pero…ayúdenme con esta pregunta.

¿QUIEREN LEER SWEET LOVE IN A SONG 2?

Por fis mándenme sus respuestas, otro dato de SWEET LOVE INA SONG 2 es la muerte de un personaje en la historia y muy cercano a Mika, pero no pienso decírselos. Adiós.


End file.
